Bumped
by jychan
Summary: There's this girl who came from London and it seems she's going to Seigaku! But before she gets admitted to Seigaku she's bumped by a ball by... FujixOCxYukimura
1. I Came Back

jychan: OK! I'm writing a Prince of Tennis fanfic... Now that was really hard to announce... -sigh- OK... Here goes nothing, ireallydon'townPrinceOfTennissopleasedon'tsuemeatall!!! -pants- the girl might seem Mary-Suish though... characters might seem OOC

* * *

**_1. I came back..._**

"Tadaima..." I said as I went out of the cab. I just came back from London. Japan changed so much after leaving it for only 3 years. -sigh-

I went in to be greeted by an old woman and a middle aged woman too,

"Tadaima Okaa-san, Obaa-sama," I said as I hugged them both, dropping my bags and suit case,

"Ah, Kumiko-chan! Okaeri," said Okaa-san while Obaa-sama said,

"Okaeri Kumiko. Your ojii-sama is at the other room, you should greet him,"

"Hai, where is Otou-san?" I asked,

"He is at work," Okaa-sama replied, I nodded in response and went to the other room and greeted my Ojii-sama,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Ojii-sama. Tadaima." I said bowing my head,

He nodded, "Okaerimashta Kumiko. Please sit down,"

and I sat on the chair and turned it towards him,

"Are you already going to stay here in Japan?" he asked,

I nodded and said, "Hai Ojii-sama. After all, I onlu promised to have my primary school at London for only 3 years since there was a scholarship. Although I am still available for it, a promise is after all a promise. Although there are times we can break those promises, but if possible, we should be able to violate our promises less."

He nodded as he drank tea,

"Sumimasen," I excused myself from the room,

I sighed in relief. After all, having a talk with Ojii-sama is very hard and should be straight. HE is definitely stoic.

I went up to my room and started unpacking. After a few while, I finished since I only had a few things, after all, I had my other things shipped back here before I returned. I stood up and went down to where my Okaa-san and Obaa-sama was.

"Kumiko, I already admitted you to a school. Is it OK?" Okaa-san asked,

I wonder what school am I going to...

"Hai. Arigato. But what school am I going to?" I asked,

"Kumiko wa gakusei ni Seigaku." (You are going to be a student in Seigaku) Obaa-sama answered,

"Seigaku?" I asked,

"Seishun Gakuen, Kumiko. Seigaku is merely a nickname or shortened version," Obaa-sama replied while Okaa-sama just smiled in response. I sighed. Wait a minute.

"Ahh. Seigaku. Wait a minute. You mean the Seigaku school who won as the champion in the Tennis Nationals here in Japan?" I asked,

NO WAY! Then they have tennis there!

They nodded and I screamed "YES!"

They chuckled in response,

"Okaa-san, Obaa-sama, I'll be back before 6! I'll just explore Tokyo!" I said and left, grabbing a sweater.

I ran towards any direction until I spotted a park. Sugoyi... Tennis courts on the park. I went in the park but I saw some people playing. And so turned around since I had no chance to use the courts

Itaii!

A ball bumped into the back of my head.

I turned to see the 'criminal'

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! any suggestions who is the guy who hit her and then what should be the pairing for my OC... please...


	2. The Culprit

jychan: OK! I'm writing a Prince of Tennis fanfic... Now that was really hard to announce... -sigh- OK... Here goes nothing, ireallydon'townPrinceOfTennissopleasedon'tsuemeatall!!! -pants- the girl might seem Mary-Suish though... characters might seem OOC

* * *

**_2. The culprit  
_**

_flashback_

_Itaii!_

_A ball bumped into the back of my head._

_I turned to see the 'criminal'_

_end of flashback_

"Gomen ne! I didn't know that there was someone here," the culprit said

It was a girl.

"Ah? I'm OK. I suppose..." I said, straightening my posture,

"Nya! Fujiko! Let's get going already! Nya! Eh? A girl? Nya?" a cat-like person went near us,

"Ah, I hit her with the ball accidentally." replied this 'Fujiko' person or so,

"Nya, gomen nassai nya! Matte, have I seen you somewhere?" this cat-like person,

"Eh? I don't think so." I replied as I brushed my hair with my hand,

"Nya, gomen ne! I thought you looked familliar, nya!" he said, while this Fujiko girl was just completely smiling with her eyes closed! So creepy...

"Senpai-tachi! Are you still going to play?" asked a raven-haired person, going near us,

"Nya, ochibi-chan! Ah, Kikumaru Eiji nya!" he said,

"Echizen Ryoma,"

"Fuji Syusuke desu." the girl said,

"What a weird name for a girl... Hehehe, I hope you won't mind." I said,

as their eyes widen in surprise,

"Fuji-senpai isn't a girl,"

I looked at the said person as my eyes were blinking,

"EHHHHHHHH?" I shouted,

"Hai ojyou-san." he replied,

"GOMEN NASSAI!!! Gomen nassai! Gomen nassai! I just thought you were really a girl you know." I apologized as I bowed my head,

"Saa, It's OK. It happens a lot of time though." he said,

"Ah, hai. Please do call me Kumiko." I said as I smiled at them,

"Saa, let's go practice already. You want to come Kumiko-san?" Fuji asked,

"If it's OK with you then I'll go." I told them after all I still had lots of time to waste,

I went inside the courts and saw a familiar face,

"EH? ONII-CHAN?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! any suggestions who is her Onii-chan and what should be the pairing for my OC... please...

shootingcomet: Sure! Let's try Fuji-kun!!! But I wanted to have a little love triangle, but who... I wonder...

BlackCat2468: No need to wait! The culprit is here!!!! I dunno if you would like Fuji-kun, but it would be more wonderful if I add a love triangle, neh?

HinamoriSenna:It would be needing lots of good lucks now!!! THanks!!!!


	3. Oniichan

jychan: OK! I'm writing a Prince of Tennis fanfic... Now that was really hard to announce... -sigh- OK... Here goes nothing, ireallydon'townPrinceOfTennissopleasedon'tsuemeatall!!! -pants- the girl might seem Mary-Suish though... characters might seem OOC

* * *

_**3. Onii-chan  
**_

_flashback_

_Itaii!_

_I went inside the courts and saw a familiar face,_

_"EH? ONII-CHAN?"_

_end of flashback_

"Eh? ONII-CHAN?" I called,

I ran towards a tall megane-kun and smiled at him,

The others looked at us, sibling, questionably

"Daijyoubou?" I asked,

"Daijyoubou desu." he replied sternly, "Kumiko, why are you here? I thought you were at London." he added,

"Anou, Ku-nii, I gave up on the scholarship. I promised Ojii-sama to just stay there for 2 years." I replied, lowering my head,

He nodded,

"Anou, Tezuka, who's that?" asked a guy with weird hair,

"Ah, minna, this is my imouto, Tezuka Kumiko." Onii-chan introduced me,

"EH? IMOUTO????" all of them shouted,

"Ah hai." I replied,

"Nya, it seems she's Tezuka's imouto-chan! Good luck nya!" said Eiji

"Saa, it seems Eiji is on fault now." said Fuji

"Nya?"

"What about Eiji?" asked Onii-chan,

"Although I was the one who claimed the fault earlier, it was Eiji who hit the ball," said Fuji

EH? Kikumaru-san hit the ball, I thought it was Fuji-san.

"What about the ball?" Onii-chan asked,

"You see, anou, Onii-chan, as I was passing by the courts, a ball hit my head, well it was nothing..." I said

"Saa, demo it was something that you said it hurt," said Fuji who I realized was very sadistic...

"Anou, it didn't really matter," I said, to avoid future problems,

"Eiji. 10 laps around the courts. Now." said Onii-chan

"Ha-hai!"

"Anou, Onii-chan it didn't really hurt anyway. It was just out of turn that I said itaii..." I reasoned out but somehow it ended to murmurs,

"Tezuka-chan, it really didn't matter. What if you had hemmorhage?" Fuji asked,

"That is if I had, Fuji-san. But you're too sadistic. I really pity Kikumaru-san," I said,

* * *

And there you have it!!! Tezuka-buchou no imouto-chan!!!

LovingMystery0927: Good guess... But Im having problems for the last person for the love triangle thingy... Would you like it if I add a certain "bluenette" from Rikkai Dai???

CC Star -rawr.: Anou, i just have an affinity for adding Japanese phrases though... I'll try to improve more... But please... seriously forgive me, i'm not yet a teenager... seriously... but i'll try to do it well....


	4. Reasons

jychan: OK, here it is... the 4th chaptie.. I know it's kinda weird. Anyways I don't PoT nor the characters, but the OC yes...

* * *

**_4. Reasons_**

"Fuji-san. Can you tell me the real reason why you invited me to go inside the courts, even if you don't know that your buchou is my onii-chan?" I asked, sitting down on the bench inside the courts,

"Saa, I guess you figured it out, Tezuka-chan. It seems that Eiji there did something unappealing to me yesterday. While I was thinking about the plan, it seems that he hit you already. Seeing Tezuka was there already, I decided that I could get him to do some laps around the courts," he repleid as he smile sadistically,

Wow. Sadistic. I sweatdropped on what he told me,

"Tezuka-chan!" someone called. It was a boy with weird hair, that is.

"Oishi." I heard Fuji called him,

"Ah Oishi-san. Nandemonai?" I asked,

"Are you sure you're OK? No hemorrhage?"

I sweatdropped once again,

"Hai. It was nothing at all." I replied as he sighed in relief,

Let me guess, he's very much like a mother hen.

"Kumiko, Okaa-san just called. She told me that she needed you to go with her to Seigaku so that she could enroll you though." I heard Onii-chan tell me,

"Hai Onii-chan. Ja minna-san." I said as I left the courts,

"Nya! Ja Tezuka-chan, nya!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Saa, ja neh."

"Be careful, Tezuka-chan!"

"See you later,"

I turned, nodded in an affirmative way and smiled. Because it seems that I have gathered new friends already, even if I am not yet a student of Seigaku, although going to be one. And so, I'll have new senpai-tachi friends already. And a kouhai, as well. I smiled as I looked at the sun. After all, I'll be seeing the same sun every now and then!

* * *

jychan: I know it's too short. But then I'm sorry... I have no ideas yet since my mind is so blank after what happened to my late great grandmother...


	5. Hello Seigaku!

jychan: OK, here it is... the 5th chaptie.. I know it's kinda weird. Anyways I don't PoT nor the characters, but the OC yes...

OK, I know, Kaidoh is from 2-7 while Momo is from 2-8, but let's just say, Momo is from 2-7... after all, it's my fanfic... FANFIC

* * *

**_5. Hello Seigaku!  
_**

"Onii-chan!" I called upon my eldest brother, while we were walking towards school,

He looked at me with a questioning look,

'I'm scared and now I want to go home!' I really wanted to say those words,

"Anou, I hope I'll do well later!" I said with a smile,

"Yudan no sezu ni iko." he replied as he pat my head,

"Arigato Onii-chan."

"Saa, Tezuka, Tezuka-chan."

I quickly jumped from surprise, I turned my head,

"Ah, Fuji-senpai." I recognized,

"Ah, Fuji." my Onii-chan said,

"Mind if we walk together?" Fuji replied, as he grinned once more towards me,

I felt my cheeks go red while I just covered my face and pretended to yawn,

"Still sleepy, Tezuka-chan?" he asked as his face tilted a bit,

"Slight." I replied as I looked away, and he chuckled as the three of us walked towards Seigaku.

* * *

"TEZUKA-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"TEZUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FUJI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I hear those screams from Onii-chan's fangirls, whom he has been complaining about,

And I arrived my room, 2-8,

"Ja neh, Ku-nii-chan, Fuji-senpai." I told them

"Ja Tezuka-chan,"

"Yudan no sezu ni iko, Kumiko."

"Hai!" I replied as I smiled at them,

* * *

"We have a new student here," sensei told us,

"Neh, mamushi, do you think it's Tezuka-chan?" I asked Kaidoh,

"Fsssssshhhh... I don't know." he replied,

"Introduce yourself." the sensei told the new student,

I hope it's Tezuka-chan! She really seems like a good girl,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san. Watashi wa Tezuka Kumiko desu. And, hai, my Onii-chan is the buchou of the tennis club," A familiar brunette said,

"Tezuka-chan!" I said as I waved at her,

"Momo-chan!" she recognized me and waved back,

I smiled and sat on my chair,

"Oh, I take it that you know Momoshiro?" the teacher asked,

"And the rest of the tennis regulars, sensei. Ah, Kaidoh-san." she called,

"Fshhh." Kaidoh said as he nodded,

"You can stay beside the two if you want," said the sensei,

"Hai sensei."

"Watashi wa Sakurai Shinobu-sensei. Shinobu-sensei for short," said sensei,

"Hai Shinobu-sensei." she replied as she sat down between me and Kaidoh.

* * *

"Neh, Tezuka-chan, want to have lunch with us and the rest of the regulars?" asked Momoshiro towards Kumiko,

"Ok." she replied as she went with Kaidoh and Momoshiro to the canteen,

"Onii-chan!" she said as she went near to her brother,

"Ah, Kumiko."

"Kumiko-chan."

"Ah, Fuji-senpai." she recognized as she somehow blushed,

"Tezuka-chaaan!" said Taka-san as he was holding a tennis racket

"Ah, Kawamura-senpai." she recognized,

"Yo, senpai." said a 'grenette',

"Echizen-kun." she said,

"Ah, Tezuka-chan, how was your first day?"

"It was fine Oishi-senpai."

"TEZUKA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" said Eiji as he was about to glomp on her,

"Eiji-senpai!" she said as she moved to the side,

"What was that for!"

"Iee...Data... Ah... Tezuka-chan..."

"Inui-senpai." she recognized as they sat down and ate.

* * *

"Anou, do you think it's OK for me to join the girls tennis club?" Kumiko asked as we ate,

"Hai! OF course Tezuka-chan." they said, except for Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai and Tezuka,

"That would be fun." said Fuji who was eating and grinning,

"As long as you won't get hurt." said Oishi-senpai who was on his mother hen mode,

"No. You're asthmatic." said Tezuka,

"Eh? Tezuka-chan's asthmatic?" asked Eiji,

"Ah hai, that's why I don't play much tennis." she replied,

"Saa. Like I was expecting. Because Kumiko-chan did not really dodge the tennis ball," said Fuji,

'He's really the tensai.' the others thought,

"I suppose. Well then, I'll be just trying to find another club..." she murmured,

"Actually, I need a secretary. Try to ask Ryuzaki-sensei if you can help me." said Inui as his glasses shone,

"Ah hai. I'll try that one." said Kumiko as she fixed her bento.

And soon the bell rang.

* * *

"Well then, so be it. Welcome to the club, Kumiko-chan." said Ryuzaki-sensei,

"Ah hai." I replied and I went out and went in the courts,

"HEY YOU! AREN'T FANGIRLS SUPPOSED TO JUST STAY THERE?" asked a weird looking guy,

"Shut up. I ain't a fangirl." I replied,

"Are you telling me to shut up you damn fan girl?" he said as he gripped my shirt,

"Saa, Arai, what are you doing to Kumiko-chan?" someone asked,

I turned and saw Fuji-senpai,

"Ah. Fuji-senpai. I saw this fangirl and she went in the courts." said Arai,

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a fangirl!" I defended myself,

"Saa, she's not one. Actually, she's the secretary of Inui and the imouto-chan of Tezuka, neh, Kumiko-chan?" said Fuji,

"Hai Fuji-senpai." I replied,

He said it all.

"Fuji. Kumiko. Arai. What is the problem?" Onii-chan asked as he went near,

"Onii-chan, Arai-san told me that I was a fangirl when in fact, I am now the secretary of Inui-senpai." I said,

"20 laps Arai." he said and left as Arai's face ashened,

I chuckled on the sight and left.

After all, I had to help Inui-senpai now.

* * *

And that was it. The longest chapter for the story!!!

It's also because I haven't written already!!!  
I totally forgot since we had 3QE's!!!!!

So. should it really be that sadistic blunette of Rikkaidai???

Or have someone else on mind?

OK. so who?

LovingMystery0927: I'll try so... But tnx for the review!!!


	6. Immuned Or Unimmuned?

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis so, please... don't ever sue me....

* * *

_**6. Immuned or Unimmuned?  
**_

"Inui-senpai!" I called towards my 'superior manager'

"Ah, Kumiko-chan. Doushite?" he asked, while his glasses were flashing at a side,

"Anou, I have observed with Kikumaru-senpai or rather, Eiji-senpai. He... anou... lacks stamina?" I asked while I was observing Eiji-senpai playing against Taka-senpai,

"Good observation Tezuka-chan. But then, it is, after all, Taka-san, Eiji is playing against. But then, it is true that Eiji lacks stamina." he replied,

I sighed in relief while I went off. I was not wrong after all, because it seems Eiji-senpai already pants during the 3rd game. I looked at the sky, it was almost dark. I saw Inui-senpai going near me,

"Tezuka-chan, what have you observed so far?" he asked,

"Anou, Momo-chan is, anou, also the same, though, he is also bending his knee too much. Anou, Oishi-senpai... He is... also... the same, with stamina..." I said, bowing my head,

"Sou ka... Arigato Tezuka-chan. Well, I'll have to multiply their training by 1.004 percent." he replied while he adjusted his glasses while I nodded in response,

"Tezuka-chaaaan, nya!" I turned and saw Eiji-senpai, going near... Too late... He's glomping me already,

"Eiji-senpai?" I called,

"Nya! Tezuka-chan, I won!" he said, as he chew on his gum,

"That's great, Eiji-senpai. But then, sad to tell you but it seems,anou, Inui-senpai decided to increase, your training..." I said,

"NANI? Oy! Oy! Oy! But I'm having a hard time already Inui, nya!" he said as he stood up,

"It's with your stamina, Eiji. Too bad." Inui-senpai replied as his glasses shone,

"NYaaaa! Doushite?" he asked as he was grieving as well,

It must be too bad.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"Regulars run 20 laps." the ever-stern and stoic buchou of Seigaku ordered, while his younger sister was grinning much because she was thinking, 'Yes, only regulars' as she sat down on the bench,

"Saa, Tezuka, how about the managers?" said the sadistic tensai, who was still grinning,

"Also, the managers." announced Tezuka while Kumiko's grin stopped and she was crying while her tears dropped like waterfalls,

"The last one who'll finish the 20th lap, will drink this new drink of mine, the INUI DELUXE SPECIAL WONDERFUL JUICE!" announced the manager of Seigaku while he showed a cup filled with gray liquid, in which all (except Tezuka and Fuji) regulars' faces ashened,

"What is that?" the clueless Kumiko asked her senpai,

"This is the drink that I will make the last one who finished the 20th lap, drink. I made it so that it would make the regulars improve." Inui replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"NYA! Don't listen to Inui, Tezuka-chan! Nya! It makes us all throw up once we drink it, nya!" said Eiji, whose face was still ashening at the sight of the liquid,

"Yes, Eiji-senpai is right! Although Tezuka-buchou seems to be indifferent with it, while Fuji-senpai seems to like it." said Momo with exaggerated expressions,

"Saa, it's not that bad, after all." remarked Fuji, who was still grinning,

"Onii-chan?" Kumiko consulted her older brother, who was showing no emotion,

"I suggest you follow what they said." Tezuka replied to his younger sister,

"I see. Well, then, with what most of you said, I'll try to restrain from drinking the said liquid." she replied, as she was trying her best not to look at the liquid on the cup that her superior manager was holding,

"Well then, regulars, managers, start now!" said Tezuka as he also ran as well,

"HAI!" All of them replied while they started running,

* * *

"WAAAAAAA!!! Why do I have to drink that liquid! But then, I'm tied with Fuji-senpai!" our heroine protested as she was panting and crying at the same time,

"It's because you were slow. Mada mada dane." said Echizen as he panted as well,

"Urusai Echizen!" she protested towards her kohai, who was drinking Ponta, "But then, what can I do! I have low stamina! Aside from which, I have asthma!" she added her protests,

"Nya! What are we going to do, unless if Fuji would drink all of Inui's juice, nya!"said Eiji who was panting as well,

"Well, that cannot be refused now. But then, I would like Tezuka-chan to drink the juice even if just for a bit." said Fuji, who was grinning,

'He is torturing buchou no imouto-chan...' all of them thought except for their stoic buchou, Kumiko and Fuji, himself.

"Bu-but then, if I do that, won't I be drinking the juice with Fuji-senpai with only 1 cup available?" Kumiko inquired, which made Tezuka alarmed,

"Well, I suppose, but then I would also like you to try it." said Fuji with a grin,

"I suppose well then, there's nothing wrong with it." Kumiko replied as she was about to drink it while the other regulars were staring shockingly at her, and she drank it.

"Anou, Inui-senpai, it was too um, bitter or was it salty. Yes, salty." said Kumiko who was smiling at the least,

"See, she didn't faint at all." said Fuji who drank it,

"Sugoyi. Kakkoi." said Momo, Eiji and Echizen who were all awhed by Kumiko,

"Tezuka-chan is right. It was too salty." said Fuji who was grinning,

"I see... After all, I put 1kg of salt per 500mL of liquid," said Inui who adjusted his glasses and murmured, "Ieee... Data..."

Kumiko, our heroine, just smiled at response towards her friends, classmates, upperclassmen and underclassman.

* * *

Omake:

After the practice, Kumiko suddenly fainted,

"NANI? I thought Tezuka-chan was immuned to such?" asked Momoshiro,

"KUMIKO!" said Tezuka as he rushed to his younger sister,

"It seems Tezuka-chan is dehydrated," said Fuji,

"Nya?"

"Hai, look at her lips, it's dry." said Fuji,

* * *

jychan: And that was it! There, 800+ words! Well, have a happy new year to all!!!!

* * *


	7. Cabbage

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_7. Cabbage  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I wonder where Onii-chan is... It seems he went out... But it's still to early as far as I can see it... Hmmmm... My eyes wandered around the living room for a while and then a flashback seemed to take place in this little mind of mine...

_Flashback_

_"Minna, we are going to have practice this weekend. It would be much more convenient if we do so." Tezuka said as he looked at the members,_

_"OSU!"_

_"Good. Now, dismissed." he said as everyone left,_

_"Eh? Inui-senpai." Kumiko called her superior,_

_"Doushite ka, Tezuka-chan?"_

_"Anou, senpai, am I still needed for tomorrow?"_

_"No need, actually. But then, you can always help me."_

_"I will try only, senpai."_

_"Arigato Tezuka-chan." he said,_

_'And so, he says, no need when he says thank you already.' Kumiko thought as she rolled her eyes_

_End Of Flashback_

After I remembered what I was expected to do, it finally sunk into my mind...

"NO GOOD!" I exclaimed and went back to my room for some shower and to change. After which, I had some breakfast,

"Ittekimasu!" I said as I ran outside, through the streets until I finally arrived to Seigaku. I panted and rested for a bit, and again, ran towards the courts,

"Gomen nassai!" I apologized as I panted,

"Eh? Tezuka-chan? We didn't expect you to be here." Momoshiro told me. So, I went to full speed here for nothing, eh.

"I suppose, but it seems Inui-senpai was rather expecting. Am I correct, Inui-senpai?" I asked the manager of the team,

"Hai. Although I was rather hinting, that is." he said as his glasses shone,

"Saa... Tezuka-chan, I'm suprised you're here." I jumped as I heard a voice behind me talked, I turned,

"Ah, Fuji-senpai. I had to be here. Inui-senpai was rather expecting me to help him out today." I replied,

"Tezuka, it seems your imouto was rather late." Fuji told my Onii-chan,

Shoot.

"Kumiko, laps now."

I stared at my older brother with wide eyes. How could he do so! And I'm not a regular! And they even told me they weren't expecting me, well except for Inui-senpai, that is.

"Tezuka, matte. I have a chore for your sister. I would like her to go and look for these things on my list. Those are some of the ingredients for my new Inui juice. Although it's in the making." Inui-senpai said,

I stared at the list, in which: cabbage, black tea, fish's liver, pig's liver was written. Ieew.

"I would be expecting for your new Inui juice, Inui." Fuji-senpai said with his creepy smile. OK, I'll tell you, before I was rather appreciating that smile of his, but now, I think it's getting creepier. No offence to senpai's fangirls there.

"No problem." Inui said, as he handed me some cash,

"Ja." I said as I left and walked towards the market.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Hmmm. I wonder where I can find this pig's liver. I'm having a hard time with this one." Kumiko murmured as she walked throughout the market. She stared at the plastic bag, which was where the fish liver, black tea and cabbage were placed.

"Fish liver... Where can I ever find you..." she murmured once again as she stared at the vendors. Luckily, she found one who was cleaning a fish,

"Neh, Ojii-san, do you still need the fish liver?" she asked as she went near the vendor,

"Iee, ojyou-san. Why do you need it?" the vendor asked,

"Hai." she replied,

"I suppose since no one needs this, I'll just give it to you. Wait, I'll take out a plastic." the vendor said as he left Kumiko for a bit. She was kicking towards the ground. 'Wonder how many minutes it would take him.' she thought as she continuously kicked the ground,

"Ojyou-san, here it is."

"Ah. Arigato gozaimasu."

"Iee, betsuni. I don't need it already anyways."

She waved good-bye to the vendor and left the market,

"Now, wow. There's no change left. Inui-senpai is really accurate." she said as she stared at the pocket where she placed Inui's money. And then, there was a guy who hurriedly ran to Kumiko's direction, and unluckily, they bumped to each other.

"Itaii!" they both chorused as the guy looked at Kumiko, who was rather concerned with what she bought,

"The cabbage!" she exclaimed as she looked at the now-ruined cabbage,

"Now, what am I going to do! I don't have enough money to buy which! YOU! You pay it!" she pointed the one who bumped her,

"EH? ME? WHY ME? IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING IN THE WAY!" the guy said as he glared at the girl,

"Urusai yo! You were the one running! And you never said, excuse me, or anything!" Kumiko argued,

"WHY YOU!!!"

"AKAYA!"

The both of them turned and saw a blue-haired boy and a guy with a cap,

"Sa-Sanada-fukobuchou! Mura-buchou!" Akaya recognized and stood up,

"Saa, daijyoubou ka?" the blunette said as he offered his hand where Kumiko took it,

"Anou, daijyoubou desu. But then the cabbage that I was told to buy was, unluckily, destroyed." Kumiko replied, sheepishly,

"Akaya, you'll pay her, won't you?" the blunette told Akaya with a 'pay-her-or-else' smile,

"Ha-hai..." Akaya replied as he took out his wallet and gave her yen,

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kumiko thanked the three,

"No problem. Anyways, is it OK for you if we go with you? Anyways, we have to make sure that Akaya paid you enough for the cabbage." the blunette asked Kumiko with a smile,

'_Why does his smile rather remind me of a certain brunette senpai...'_ she thought as Fuji sneezed his nose over the courts,

"Daijyoubou ka, Fuji?" Oishi asked with his mother-hen tendency,

"Daijyoubou Oishi." Fuji replied,

Nonetheless, at the end, Kumiko was accompanied by the three while they went inside a supermarket. Although while they were looking for the cabbage, many girls who were doing grocery, were squealing in delight.

_'By their looks, there would really be girls squealing. But this blunette. Why were girls squealing as well?' _Kumiko thought as she was looking for the cabbage until she spotted some cabbage,

"Sugoyi. It seems they're all in good shape." Kumiko said as she went near the area,

"Ojyou-san, matte." the blunette told her as he ran towards her,

"Ah, Kumiko's fine, though. You see, I'm not really used to be called with my family name, since I lived outside the country just a few weeks ago." Kumiko told him as she smiled at him,

"Sou ka. Kumiko-chan, ore wa Yukimura Seiichi." he said,

"Ore wa? Aren't you, don't tell me you're a boy?" Kumiko said while Seiichi was just smiling,

"Eep. That's twice in just a few weeks. Geesh... What's happening to me already. Have I lost my knowledge on gender. This is not good. I'll be flunking now in Biology..." Kumiko murmured as she was poking some mushrooms in a side while the three were sweatdropping,

"Ore wa Sanada Genichirou desu." Sanada said as he nodded, "Ore wa Kirihara Akaya." the curly-haired boy said while Kumiko took some cabbage,

"Arigato Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Kirihara-san." Kumiko thanked the three of them,

"No problem Kumiko-chan." Seiichi replied, then someone's phone rang,

"Ah, excuse me for a while." Kumiko said as she took her phone, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Mura-buchou, you seem to be rather infatuated with Kumiko-san." Akaya pointed,

"Ah! Onii-chan! Doushite ka?" Kumiko talked over her phone,

"Is there anything wrong with it, Akaya?" Seiichi asked with a 'say-yes-or-you'll-have-no-tomorrow' smile,

"Sou ka... So, you're finished with it? Sou... I'm still here in the grocery since some **accident** happened." Kumiko rather stressed out the 'accident' part, where Akaya heard it,

'_That girl...'_ Akaya thought, "No problem with all, Mura-buchou!" he replied,

"Good. Now, she'll be over any time now, so don't say a thing." said Seiichi while Akaya 'zipped' his mouth shut,

"Ok, in 15 minutes, that is. Ja." Kumiko said and closed it,

"Gomen. It was my Onii-chan. He was rather asking where I was already, since they had practice. I told him where I was and he told me, he'll be just coming to get me. I suppose the others would also be going as well." Kumiko said and sighed,

"I see..." Seiichi said with a smile while Kumiko nervously chuckled, as well.

"I'll be lining up." Kumiko said as she went to the counter,

"We'll be just nearby if ever it lacks." Seiichi said while Sanada was sighing,

"Sure." she replied as she turned,

"You're really is struck with Kumiko-san, neh?" Akaya asked,

"It seems she's the kind that interests me much." Seiichi rather, answered,

"Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Kirihara-san, I'm inished. Don't worry, it wasn't lacking. Actually, it was rather much." Kumiko replied sheepishly,

while Seiichi was chuckling, "I see. Well then, fancy some ice cream while we wait for your Onii-chan and his friends as well?" he asked,

"Eh? Oh, sure. Let me pay this time. After all, it seems there's much extra money for the three of us for ice cream." Kumiko said with a wink as she dragged Seiichi and Akaya,

* * *

jychan: Now, I've made up my mind to have Yukimura Seiichi since no one told me at all who I have to be Fuji's Rival...


	8. Fuji's Rival

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_8. Fuji's Rival_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Last Chapter  
_

_"You're really is struck with Kumiko-san, neh?" Akaya asked,_

_"It seems she's the kind that interests me much." Seiichi rather, answered,_

_"Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Kirihara-san, I'm inished. Don't worry, it wasn't lacking. Actually, it was rather much." Kumiko replied sheepishly,_

_while Seiichi was chuckling, "I see. Well then, fancy some ice cream while we wait for your Onii-chan and his friends as well?" he asked,_

_"Eh? Oh, sure. Let me pay this time. After all, it seems there's much extra money for the three of us for ice cream." Kumiko said with a wink as she dragged Seiichi and Akaya,_

_End of Recap...

* * *

_

"I'll have chocolate." Sanada said,

"I'll have rocky road!" Akaya said,

"I'll have green tea." Seiichi replied while Kumiko shot an awh-ed stare, "Nani?" Seiichi asked,

"Iee, betsuni. Anou, I'll have Cookies And Cream." Kumiko told the ice cream girl, who prepared the ice creams,

"Kumiko-chan, where do you go to school?" Seiichi asked as they waited for the ice creams,

"Me? Ah, Seigaku." Kumiko replied as the ice cream girl handed their ice creams, "You?"

"The three of us go to Rikkai Dai." Sanada replied,

"Sugoyi! Rikkai Dai! My Onii-chan told me that Rikkai Dai is one of the best schools who played during the Nationals! I've heard your school bagged up the championship title twice! Sugoyi! Although, Rikkai Dai didn't win in the Finals over Seigaku, but still! It was a very good fight according to other people! Too bad, I wasn't in Japan that time." Kumiko said as she sighed,

"I see. I'll try to see if I can see some videos." Seiichi told her,

"Eh? Arigato Yukimura-san." Kumiko thanked him,

"Kumiko-chan, if you won't mind, please do call me Seiichi. After all, I am able to call you by your first name, then why not you as well towards me?" Seiichi asked, while Kumiko thought a bit,

"Now you've said it... It's quite unfair for my part, but I'm more used to it. But anyways, it won't hurt since you allowed me. So, sure!" she agreed with a nod,

"Neh, Kumiko-san, what's your family name?" Akaya asked as they went out the grocery,

"TEZUKA-CHAN! Nya!" Eiji glomped over the girl,

"Eiji-senpai? Eh? Onii-chan, Senpai-tachi, Momo-chan, Kaidoh-san, Echizen, you've made it on time. I'm surprised." Kumiko saw the Seigaku Regulars as she waved at them,

"Eiji-senpai, you're rather squeezing me... Air... Help!" she said as Eiji released her,

"Gomen, Tezuka-chan. nya!" Eiji apologized with a smile,

"Tezuka-chan? Then you're the Seigaku buchou's younger sister?" Akaya asked,

"Hai." Kumiko replied, clueless,

"Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou, Kirihara Akaya. It's weird to see you here." Inui recognized,

"Inui-senpai, you know them?" Kumiko asked,

"Hai. Yukimura and Sanada are rather part of the Three Demons of the Rikkai Dai tennis club, and Kirihara is rather known as the Second Year Ace." Inui said, while he adjusted his glasses,

"It's good to see you again, Fuji." Seichii told Fuji with one of his smiles,

"You as well," Fuji told the other,

"Seiichi-kun, you never told me that you knew the Seigaku Regulars and you were part of the Rikkai Dai Team as well! How could you!" Kumiko asked Seiichi who was pouting,

"You never asked in the first place, Kumiko-chan." Seiichi replied with a smile,

'First name basis already?' the Seigaku regulars except for Fuji thought,

"Yukimura, how did you meet my imouto?" Tezuka asked with a rather stoic expression, Seiichi smiled back at him and explained starting with what Akaya did, the accident, up to the part where they bought cabbage and then they had ice cream while waiting for them,

"Iiiee... Data... to..." Inui said as he wrote what Seiichi told them,

"I see... So, you were having practice and Kirihara-san was escaping from laps. Well, the laps shouldn't be too many." Kumiko said, but rather seeing Akaya's face, "Or not?" she added with a questioning voice,

"Around 200 laps." Seiichi replied with a sadistic smile.

_'Why does it seem that I keep on meeting sadistic people these days...'_ Kumiko thought with a smile,

_'Wow, times five of the laps we were doing. If not, ten times sometimes.'_ the Seigaku regulars thought except for Tezuka,

"Hmm. I guess we should return now, especially since Akaya has to do his laps, neh Akaya?" Seiichi gave Akaya a 'do-your-laps-or-you-know-what-will-happen' smile

"Ha-hai Mura-buchou!" Akaya agreed, while the other regulars sweatdropped while Sanada shook his head in disbelief and sighed,

"Well then, see you soon minna. Kumiko-chan." Seiichi said as they left, "See you soon then." Sanada said, "JA!" Akaya said,

"See you soon, Sanada-san! Kirihara-san! Seiichi-kun!" Kumiko told the three as they nodded,

"So, your ingredients, Inui-senpai!" Kumiko told Inui as she gave the plastic to Inui, in which contained all the ingredients, especially, the cabbage which seemed to bring a rival to Fuji, that is.

"NEH! Kumiko-chan! Why are you first name basis already with the Rikkai Dai buchou?" Momo asked,

"Eh? Anou, he told me so, since I also told them to call me Kumiko as well." Kumiko replied, rather, cluelessly, while the others sweatdropped except for Tezuka and Fuji.

"Nani?" she asked as they stared at her with disbelief....

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank mintry1295 for the review!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to keep the good work up as well... Hehehe...

Well, everyone, I've posted 2 chapters. OK? Hopefully, that's OK already!


	9. Singles 1

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_9. Singles 1  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Currently, I am getting tensed and tensed as each second passes by.

Why should I get tensed, is that what on your mind is?

Well, a few minutes later, the contest would start. What contest? The World History Contest.

"Would all the contestants gather already in the room since the contest would start in 5 minutes."

See! I told you! Anyways, it has officially been 2 weeks since I met Seiichi-kun, Kirihara-san and Sanada-san. I wonder if they're doing well in Rikkai Dai. Especially since finals are near already.

"Excuse me. Are you the representative for Seigaku?" A girl, my height, went near me and asked,

"Ah hai. And you're from?" I asked,

"Ah. Fudoumine Chuugaku. Tachibana An, and nice to meet you, ah?"

"Ah. Tezuka Kumiko." I replied with a slight nod,

"Eh? Seriously? Wow. Are you related with the Seigaku Tennis Club's buchou?" She asked as she sat beside me,

"Ah hai. He's apparently, my Onii-chan." I replied, adjusting my chair,

"Sugoyi! We're the same. Although I have a different brother, of course. My brother is the buchou in my school's Tennis Club. As well as the coach." An replied as she flashed a smile,

"Sou ka desu."

"Everyone please settle down now. We are about to start."

"It seems it's going to start now. Gambatte Tachibana-chan."

"Gambatte Tezuka-chan." She replied, and the contest begun.

* * *

"Champion: Seigaku. Represented by: Tezuka Kumiko." the announcer said as Kumiko's face glinted in joy,

"Sugoyi, Tezuka-chan!" An told her new friend, who was jumping in joy as she won,

"Anou, Tachibana-chan. Kumiko would do, you know. Calling me Tezuka is so formal." Kumiko replied with a thumbs up,

"Sure! You can call me An, as well." An replied as they went out the room,

"Aren't you going to claim the prize yet?" An asked,

"Ieee. It's going to be given a few days later. I can also have my sensei get my award. I don't want to be just going there and be all-smiley smiley. People would think I am too confident. And anyways, the trophy most likely, would be presented to me in school." Kumiko replied, before sighing,

"Well, if that's what you want." An replied,

"Care for some ice cream, An-chan?" Kumiko asked as they passed by an ice-cream shop,

"Eh? Sure! It's kinda hot, anyways." An replied with a nod,

"Come on! There's one there." Kumiko replied as she dragged An to the shop,

"One Cookies and Cream Ice Cream please!" Kumiko told the woman,

"And then, one chocolate." An replied as she took some yen,

"Let me pay for you, An-chan."

"Iee. Don't. We just met and then I'm going to let you pay. That's unfair, you know." An replied with a wink,

"I suppose."

"Excuse me, one green tea please." A womanly voice said and Kumiko turned around only to see a girl.

"Ah. Sorry." Kumiko said before An and Kumiko sat down.

"So, what's your brother like?" An asked,

"Eh? Onii-chan? Well, he's caring, kind and then, a role model, hmmm. And many too much to mention anyways." Kumiko replied, "How about yours?" she added,

"Eh? Kippei-nii? Well, just the same, I suppose." An replied, "Earlier, I saw you turning your head when a woman asked for a green tea ice cream. Why were you doing so?" An asked,

"Oh that... I was rather thinking that I might see a familiar face." Kumiko replied, 'More like Seiichi-kun's. I wonder why.'

"Who?"

"Oh, a friend of mine."

"I see. But don't you think it's rather weird that she chose a green tea iced cream? But I guess, each person has his or her own preferences, that is." An said before sighing,

"Oh... Ok..."

"Kumiko-chan, do you mind if we pass by the tennis courts?" An asked as she finished her ice cream,

"Oh? Sure. I won't mind. I guess I might able to find my brother there as well." Kumiko replied as she wiped her mouth,

"Come on." An said as they went to the tennis courts, together. The tennis courts were really near where they were. After all, it was just a couple of blocks to the courts.

And when they arrived to the place, Kumiko looked around and saw some people playing,

"Watch out!" An said as Kumiko faced and was hit by the ball somewhere, "Ugh." She complained, She turned to a direction, expecting for a brunette, but had rather seen a person with violet hair,

"Uugh. My head hurts." Kumiko complained as she massaged the part where the ball hit her,

"Where you the one that Atobe hit you?" a bespectacled boy went near Kumiko,

"Ah, hai. I suppose since I was the only one who was hit here, I suppose." Kumiko sweatdropped,

"Ore-sama is sorry to you." The guy who hit her went near,

"Ah. I'm fine. No need to worry. An-chan." Kumiko called An as she ran towards her,

"Eh? Doushite ka, Kumiko-chan?" An asked as she faced at Kumiko,

"Anou, it seems Onii-chan isn't here." Kumiko said,

"Matte. Let ore-sama do something in exchange with what Ore-sama did to you." the guy said as he went near Kumiko and An, "Kabaji, get us some cans of juice.", he ordered Kabaji.

"Oh it's you, Atobe Keigo. Buchou of Hyoutei Gakuen." An said as she recognized Atobe,

"Eh?"

"If I am not wrong, she is Tachibana Kippei's imouto." the bespectacled guy said,

"Oshitari Yuushi." An recognized,

"So, Tachibana-chan, can I ask what are you doing here?" Yuushi asked as he went nearer,

"I attended a contest." An replied as she rolled her eyes,

"Oh. I see. That's why you're wearing your uniform." Yuushi replied, "And who is this young lady?" he asked, eyeing on Kumiko,

"Tezuka Kumiko. imouto of Seigaku's buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu." An replied as she narrowed her eyes,

"Oh really? Tezuka-chan, send Ore-sama's regards to your brother." Atobe said,

"Ore-sama? Does he really speak of himself with high regard?" Kumiko whispered to An, who nodded in response,

"It seems there are a lot of people here in the tennis courts, should I say." A voice said, "Neh, Tezuka-chan?"

"Eh? Fu-Fuji-senpai?" Kumiko recognized as she turned around, while Kabaji gave them the cans,

"Mada mada dane senpai." Echizen said as he went inside the courts with the other regulars: Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh, Eiji and Momo.

"Oh, Echizen, Eiji-senpai, Onii-chan, Oishi-senpai, Momo-chan" Kumiko recognized,

"Kumiko, how was the contest?" Tezuka asked his younger sister, "Fine. I won, as usual." Kumiko replied with a nod,

"Nya! Sugoyi Tezuka-chan!" Eiji glomped on Kumiko, "Ca-Can't b-brea-eathe se-senp-p-ai!" Kumiko said,

"Momo!" An called, "Ah! An-chan!" Momo recognized,

"Where's Kawamura-senpai and Inui-senpai?" Kumiko asked,

"Taka-san had to help in their sushi shop and Inui-senpai had to do something,"Momo replied,

"Ahh. Sou ka desu." Kumiko said as she nodded,

"Oh. Tezuka, it's you. Ore-sama is surprised to see you here." Atobe said as he went near the Seigaku Regulars,

Tezuka just shrugged, "Would you please if we had a game of course? By team, that is." Atobe challenged,

"A game? But they're incomplete!" An said,

"Well, it's not Ore-sama's fault, that is. Anyone can sub, you know." Atobe replied as he smirked, "There's Tezuka's imouto and you, as well, Tachibana's imouto." he added,

"Shut up! I have a name you know!" An replied,

"Calm down An-chan!" Momo told An,

"Well, what do you say about it?" Atobe asked, Kumiko looked at the other regulars, who really seemed game to play,

"OK. Let the games begin." Kumiko said, as she sweatdropped,

"Game. Let's have a team up for the meantime. We'll have to determine the players by picking up sticks." Atobe smirked as they turned around,

"Kumiko-chan, we can forfeit the games, you know, especially since you have asthma." Oishi said,

"No. I'm fine, Oishi-senpai. Neh, Onii-chan?" Kumiko asked, "I was rather agreeing with Oishi." Tezuka replied as the others sweatdropped,

"Ugh. Well, it's final, I will play. Let's pick up our slots already." Kumiko said as she took a paper out of the booth and the others as well.

"OK. Let us see." Eiji said as they looked at their pictures, Echizen sighed as he got the Singles 3, Tezuka got Doubles 2 with An, The Golden Pair as usual with Doubles 1 and Fuji with Singles 2,

"Shoot." Kumiko said as she stared at the paper,

"Eh? Why, Tezuka-chan?"

"I got Singles 1."

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank invisible-gurl for the review.

invisible-gurl: it is true that Kunimitsu's really going to have a hard time with some one as densed as Kumiko, but oh well, it seems she's doing well with Seiichi and Fuji.

SO, people speak out now whether she should go with Fuji or Yukimura! Well, I could also make a double ending if you want to...


	10. Saved By The Child

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_10. Saved by the Child  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Flashback  
_

_Echizen sighed as he got the Singles 3, Tezuka got Doubles 2 with An, The Golden Pair as usual with Doubles 1 and Fuji with Singles 2,_

_"Shoot." Kumiko said as she stared at the paper,_

_"Eh? Why, Tezuka-chan?"_

_"I got Singles 1."_

_End of Recap_

* * *

Kami. Why did I ever have to get the Singles 1... I know I am terribly a suck-up with Tennis, no need to remind me. But I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone, especially Fuji. Wait, where did that came from?

Anyways, having Tezuka Kunimitsu as my Onii-chan, I am sure that people would definitely expect something from me! Well, it's not my fault I'm asthmatic, you know!

Well, it seems the game is going fine, although it seems I'm going against Atobe, although we already have a sure win, after all. 4-0. That is.

"Well, we are going to have a twist! Whoever wins in the Singles 1, will be the champion. What do you have to say about that!" Atobe said as he smirked,

Why that monkey king... Shimatta yo...

"That is, if you aren't afraid with losing against Ore-sama, hmmm Tezuka's imouto?" Atobe asked,

"Urusai yo! I have a name you know!" I replied. Ohhhps. This bad mouth of mine.

"Well let's begin, shall we, Tezuka-chan?" he asked me,

"Of course!"

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time passed by and it was already 3-0. favoring Atobe.

"What is happening with you Tezuka-chan? Are you losing already?" He asked the panting Kumiko,

"Urusai! I," She paused as she panted, "I'm not yet losing!" She added as Atobe was smirking,

"Oh really?" Atobe asked,

"Service ace, Atobe." the referee said,

"Well then, I shall just go easy on you, Tezuka-chan." Atobe said before smirking and he served in which, Kumiko had, luckily, returned, making,

"Tezuka. 15-0!"

"YOSHI! GAMBATTE TEZUKA-CHAN nya!" Eiji cheered,

"Serve!"

"Arigato Eiji-senpai."

"Saa. Gambatte Tezuka-chan." Fuji said,

"Fuji-senpai."

"Mada mada dane, senpai."

"Urusai Echizen!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Kumiko shouted as she served while everyone else covered their ears on the screech,

"Tezuka. 30-0."

"Well, that was a nice tactic... I should say." Fuji said as he looked at Kumiko,

"It just came out! OK? The scream just went out from my mouth. So, it was not a tactic." Kumiko reprimanded Fuji,

"Saa. What's this game here?" a womanly voice said,

"Seichii-kun?" Kumiko asked as she turned,

"Eh? The Rikkai Dai's buchou?" Yuushi asked as he recognized,

"Mura-buchou! Mura-buchou! What's this?" Akaya asked as he went in the courts,

"Kirihara-san!" Kumiko recognized as she waved at them,

"Ah! Kumiko-san!" Akaya acknowledged,

"Why are Rikkai Dai's Yukimura and Kirihara are here? Ore-sama is confused." Atobe said,

"Ah, Kumiko-chan! Hissashiburi." Seiichi said as he went near,

"Hai. It's been a long time or has it been just 2 weeks since we met, if I am not wrong." Kumiko asked,

"It seems Rikkai Dai's buchou is on first name basis with Tezuka-chan." Yuushi said as Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Chotaro, and Shishido nodded.

'Can't it be...?' these thoughts occupied their mind,

"Ahhh. Yukimura."

"Fuji."

"It's been 2 weeks since we saw each other." the both of them chorused,

"You're here, as well?" An asked as he pointed at Akaya,

"It's because our club has a field trip. All the sports club have this, although it's only the Regulars." Akaya replied,

"Eh? An-chan and Kirihara-san knows each other?" Kumiko asked as everyone gathered to Kumiko's side of the court, eventually, forgetting of their game,

"Hai. It seems he hurt Kippei-nii in their game before." An replied,

"Eh? Kirihara-san did that? Possible." Kumiko said as others were sweatdropping,

"Oy! What about our game? Ore-sama was leading!" Atobe said as he exaggerated his look,

"Well, I need someone to sub me on the game. You said anyone can sub!" Kumiko said,

"Ore-sama did say that,"

"Seiichi-kun! Please play for me!" Kumiko pleaded to Seiichi, who was smiling, as always, while the other people's faces were ashening, thinking, 'Atobe does not stand a chance.'

"Of course, Kumiko-chan! Anything for you." Seiichi said as he slanted his face while Kumiko's face blushed from what Seiichi said,

"Forget what Ore-sama had said. Ore-sama is sure that you have lots of things to catch up since you didn't meet each other for 2 weeks." Atobe said,

'He's scared,' the others thought, well except for Kumiko and Seiichi,

"So, how did you meet Yukimura-san?" An asked,

"Well, it was a long story, An-chan, but rather, it was also because of Kirihara-san. Am I right?" Kumiko said, while Akaya nodded,

"Neh, where is Sanada-san?" Kumiko asked as she looked around,

"Sanada was rather guarding Niou and Bunta. Especially Niou, that is." Seiichi replied,

"Sou ka." Kumiko said as she turned, "Oy! Minna-san, let's go buy something, I was rather hungry." Kumiko confessed as the other people were sweatdropping,

"Sure! I was also hungry!" Momo said as his face lightened on the thought about eating,

"Come on, Momo-chan!" Kumiko said as she went near the Seigaku Regulars and dragged Momo,

"Saa, saa, don't run that much Tezuka-chan." Fuji said,

"Hoi! Hoi! Now that Tezuka-chan has mentioned it, I was also hungry as well. Playing that much nya!" Eiji said as he went near Kumiko and glomped on her,

"Can't breathe! Senpai!"

"We can also rest for the mean time." Oishi said,

"I'm afraid we can't go, neh, Akaya? We still have to find a hotel, that is." Seiichi said,

"Eh? Sou ka. How many days are you staying here, Seiichi?"

"Around 3 days." Seiichi replied,

"Oh... I see..." Kumiko said,

"Doushite ka? Want to tour me around?" Seiichi asked,

"Hai... Although I'm not really familliar here somehow." Kumiko replied, sheepishly,

"We'll have to go now, I guess. Ja neh, Kumiko-chan, minna-san." Seiichi said as he dragged a rather blushing Akaya from an also blushing An,

"Eh? Why were the two of you blushing, An-chan? I'm rather questioning about the two of you..." Kumiko said as she snickered at An,

"Wha-whatever, Kumiko-chan! I'm out of here!"

"Just joking, An-chan!"

"I knew that. I was also teasing." An replied,

"Oh... Come on!" Kumiko said as she dragged An.

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank invisible-gurl, ksm013, and diaaan for their reviews

invisible-gurl: WELL, it was thanks to Seiichi that she was saved from the embarassment, that is... But then, somehow, it feels unfair for Fuji, neh??? I'll have FujiXKumiko moments next chapter...

ksm013: Well, I don't really know what's the correct spelling... LOL.. anyways, thanks for correcting me, and thanks for appreciating my story, despite me being the worst novice of all...

diaaan: did I get your name right??? of course, sure... I'll try to do a double ending, after all, it would really be unfair for these two sadistic bishies if they don't get a double ending, noh??? But, so far, so good, and I haven't think of an ending yet... LOL

SO, people speak out now whether she should go with Fuji or Yukimura! Well, I could also make a double ending if you want to...


	11. The Tensai's Invitation

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_11. The Tensai's Invitation  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I-Irashaimase. Eto, wha-what w-will y-you h-have?" The cashier lady stuttered as she was about to get orders from us. I wonder why she was stuttering...

Hmmm...

Oh yeah, with me, are the Seigaku Regulars.

"I'll have a burger and then, coke. How about minna?" I asked the others as I turned,

"I'll have 5 burgers and then large coke!" Momo-chan said as he glanced at the menu at the top of the cashier,

"I'll have 3 and then coke." Kaidoh replied as the cashier took note of it,

"I'll have just the same with Kumiko-chan. A burger and then, coke." An, who was beside me, replied,

"Burger and Coke." Onii-chan replied as he glanced at the menu,

"Burger and Sprite." Echizen said as I nodded on his response,

"Saa, I'll have french fries and then sundae." Fuji-senpai said as all of us glanced at his unexpected answer. I guess I was rather expecting him for a rootbeer and then, salad. But, I guess french fries and sundae would do.

"I'll have sundae as well! Nya~" Eiji-senpai said as he jumped,

"I'll just have burger and then, water." Oishi-senpai replied. Well, that was expected from him.

"So, you heard all of us, Onee-san. So, how much is it?" I asked as I waited for the cashier, I turned and said, "Everyone would pay for their own. I won't treat you." as their jaws, well except for Onii-chan, Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai, dropped.

"EH?" All of them said while An just said, "Luckily, I have extra money." as she sighed in relief.

"That is 8500 yen all in all." The cashier said as all of us sighed in relief,

"That's quite good. Everyone pay! I expect a large amount from Momo-chan." I said as I looked at them,

"Hai! Hai, Tezuka-chan." Momo-chan replied as he looked for his wallet,

"Eto, I guess this is what I have to pay." Oishi-senpai as he handed me some yen,

"Fshhhhhhhhhh." I turned to see Kaidoh handing me his payment,

I chuckled at them,

"Saa, I'll pay mine as well. Include yours, as well, Tezuka-chan." Fuji-senpai said.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kumiko was blushing for a moment with what Fuji told her.

"Well, a gentleman, of course, pays for the girl." He replied as he handed the money to Kumiko,

"A-Arigato Fuji-senpai." Kumiko thanked Fuji, while she was blushing,

"Mada mada dane, senpai. I still have mine." Echizen told his senpai, who turned, and in turn, he gave his payment,

"I have mine, too, Kumiko-chan." An replied,

"Mine, as well." Tezuka said as he glanced at Kumiko,

"Hai. hai." Kumiko said as she took their money and started to count,

"Ichi... Ni... San... Shi... Go... Rokku... Shichi... Hachi!" She counted as she arrived to 8.

"OK, 8500 yen. That's it." She told the cashier as she paid the money,

"A-arigato." The cashier continued to stutter as she gave their orders in trays while the regulars took them while they looked for a seat,

"Nya! Hoi! Hoi! Over here!" Eiji said as he jumped up and down while the others were bringing their trays,

"Senpai..." Kumiko sweatdropped,

"Eiji. Next practice, 20 laps." Tezuka said as he placed the tray down while Eiji was comforted by Oishi,

"Onii-chan, that's too harsh." Kumiko said as she sat down on the chair,

"Mind if I sit down here?" A voice tingled as Kumiko jumped and saw it was Fuji,

"Ah, Fuji-senpai. Sure." Kumiko replied as she smiled,

"So, it is." He replied as they sat down,

"I'll sit down beside you, Kumiko-chan." An said as she sat beside Kumiko,

"Itadakimasu!" Momo and Eiji started as they started on their meals,

"Itadakimasu. Fsssssh." Kaidoh started,

"Itadakimasu." Echizen said,

"Itadakimasu, as well." Oishi said,

"Itadakimasu, then." Kumiko and An said as they started on their meals,

"Itadakimasu." Fuji and Tezuka started,

Everyone was eating, when...

"Eh? Fuji-senpai, how does that taste?" Kumiko asked as she glanced at Fuji, who dipped his french fries on the sundae,

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Fuji,

"Doesn't it taste weird?" Kumiko asked,

"Well, it tastes good, for me. But I don't know towards you." Fuji replied as the others sweatdropped with his answer.

"Anou... Sou ka..." Kumiko replied as she sweatdropped as well.

"Why? Would you want to try, Tezuka-chan?" Fuji asked as Kumiko stopped on her burger and looked at Fuji,

"Eto..."

"You'll never know how it tastes if you won't try it at all." Fuji replied to Kumiko's horror,

"Eto... Anou, how about you, senpai?"

"Don't worry, I'm almost full." Fuji replied as the others thought,

'Full? With just french fries?'

"Anou..."

"I won't take no for an answer,"

"Eto... Fuji-senpai..."

"One bite won't hurt, would it, Tezuka-chan?"

Kumiko glanced at the others who were just sweatdropping,

Kumiko sighed in frustration and said, "I guess."

And with her reply, Fuji dipped a piece of french fries in the sundae,

"Kami..." Kumiko said while Fuji took out the sundae-dipped french fries,

"Ahhh, Tezuka-chan." Fuji said,

'Eh? He's going to feed, Tezuka-chan?' the others thought,

Kumiko opened her mouth as Fuji placed the piece of french fries on her mouth. And she slowly chew on the french fries, while the others were waiting for her reaction...

"Oishii..."

She remarked as everyone fell on their heads,

"Eh? It doesn't taste bad, at all, nya?" Eiji asked as he stood up,

"Ieee. It was rather good. Neh, Fuji-senpai?" Kumiko said as she turned to Fuji, who in turn, nodded.

"You know, Tezuka-chan, I was rather worried about the food that Fuji let you eat. Especially since he has the weirdest taste buds, among us. No offense Fuji." Oishi said as he looked at Fuji, who shot him a face of assurance.

"Eh? Really?" Kumiko asked,

"Hai. From those wasabe sushi up to his delight to the Inui Juice. Nya!" Eiji said,

"I see..." Kumiko just replied as she sweatdropped, "With Fuji-senpai, it's typical." She added,

"Oh really, Tezuka-chan?"

"Anou, gomen nassai, senpai." Kumiko swallowed,

"None taken, though." Fuji said as he had his usual expression,

Kumiko was going to continue her burger when he said, "Although a date would moreover, be much better."

Kumiko choked on her burger and she looked at the other regulars who didn't hear what Fuji just told her.

"Anou, are you sure about it, Fuji-senpai? I mean, I am just an ordinary girl and etc..." Kumiko tried to reason out,

"Yes, I am very sure about it, Tezuka-chan. And you know that I take no for an answer." Fuji said to Kumiko's horror,

"Anou.. I-I'll try." Kumiko replied as Fuji replied, "Saa.. So, it would be tomorrow then. After all, there are no classes tomorrow."

"Ha-hai." Kumiko stuttered on the thought,

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank invisible-gurl, ksm013, and diaaan for their reviews

invisible-gurl: WELL, go seiichi, it is. And so, I have Fuji today. No KumikoXFuji moments for the meantime. I've been too biased...

Anynonymous: Did I get that right? Hehehe... Anyways, sorry for having my story such and eyesore to your eyes... Really, sorry...

Sun Warrior Daughter: Thanks for liking my story! Finally a review after some flames...

mintry1295: Yup. I envy Kumiko-chan for having Seiichi as her hero... huhuhuhu.... Anyways, there I updated! Don't worry, I'll keep this story on until there comes the time when Kumiko would choose who. Well, I might consider a double ending...


	12. Meeting The RikkaiDai Regulars

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_12. Meeting The RikkaiDai Regulars  
_**

* * *

"Kumiko!"

I opened my eyes as I listened to Okaa-san calling me, while I was still lying down on my bed.

"Kumiko!"

I wonder why Okaa-san is calling me.

Shoot. Okaa-san calling me? I stormed down the stairs to go to Okaa-san who has been calling me for a moment,

"KUMI- There you are! Someone is looking for you. Neh, Fuji-kun?" I heard Okaa-san's nagging as I realized that there was a certain brunette tensai in our house. Worst. I was still wearing my PJ's.

"Ohayo Tezuka-chan." I turned to see the tensai with his usual smile,

"I'll be leaving the two of you for the meantime." Okaa-san said as she went inside the kitchen,

Shoot.

"O-Ohayo Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here? Onii-chan's not here, he went to a friend's house." I told him as I was about to go out,

"Tezuka-chan, I hope you didn't forget what I told you yesterday." He replied as he crossed his arms,

What did he tell me yesterday?

.

.

.

_'"I'll be fetching you tomorrow at your house for our date. OK, Tezuka-chan?" He said as we were leaving the restaurant,'_

Shoot....

"Eeeep!" I shouted as I left Fuji and went back to my room, hurriedly groomed myself, getting whatever clothes I can get in my cabinet, brushed my brown hair and went back,

"Saa, that was fast."

"Let's go now, I guess." I said as I looked at my reflection on the mirror and tightened my ponytail,

"I suppose, but what about your Okaa-san?" He asked,

"Ah, hai." I said as I went to my Mom, told her that I had to do something with Fuji-senpai, which isn't a lie! And then,

"Ittekimasu!" I said as I closed the door and left the house with Fuji-senpai. I wonder what's going to happen today.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seiichi with his team mates, Sanada, Niou, Bunta, Akaya, Jackal, Yagyuu and Renji were circling around Tokyo, since they had a free day, and their first trip was finished.

"Take a look at here. Oh, much of these magazines..." Niou said as he went near a shelf, where perverted magazines where placed.

"Niou, come back here." Sanada said as he lowered his cap down,

"Hai. Hai Sanada." Niou said as he returned to the team,

"So, where are we supposed to go, Sanada-san?" Akaya asked as turned his head all over the place,

"I believe we should get ice cream." Seiichi said as he smiled a 'Ice-cream-or-else" smile to everyone, who just nodded in response.

"Matcha (tea) Ice Cream please." Seiichi said as he went over the counter,

"Ha-Ha-Hai..." The cashier, who was very much flustered with the Rikkai Dai boys, stuttered,

"Wha-what else do you want?" The cashier asked, as she blushed,

"Rocky road." Akaya said,

"Chocolate." Sanada said,

"You please." Niou said bluntly as the cashier blushed more,

"What do you want again, Niou?" Seiichi asked as he gave a 'don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-give-you-hell" smile,

Niou sighed and said, "Fine, I'll have mocha, instead."

"Ojyou-san, I'll have Milk." Yagyuu said,

"Vanilla, would do." Renji said,

"Caramel, for me." Jackal said,

"Strawberry!" Bunta said as the girl nodded.

"Please wait for a while." The cashier said as she dropped her head low as the Rikkai Dai Regulars nodded.

"Neh, Mura-buchou, Sanada-san, this was the Ice Cream Shop where we had Ice Cream with Kumiko-san, neh?" Akaya recognized the place as he took a look around it,

"I suppose it is." Seiichi said as he nodded in affirmation with what Akaya said,

"So, Yukimura, who's this Kumiko-san?" Niou asked bluntly as the Regulars looked at Seiichi,

"Kumiko-san was an acquaintance we met in Tokyo as I was running away from my laps." Akaya said as he raised his head,

'Running away?' the other Regulars thought,

"I believe she's the younger sister of Tezuka of Seigaku." Seiichi said as he thought about it for a second,

"Eh? I never knew that Tezuka-san had a sister. My data should be lacking." Renji said as took note of what Seiichi said,

"So, is she a beauty?" Niou asked as Sanada muttered under his breath, "Where did he learn these words?"

"It's better if you see her yourself." Seiichi said as he smiled at Niou, which seemed more like a glare,

"Ok. Ok, fine. I get it, Yukimura." Niou said as he took his ice cream from the girl,

"Arigato gozaimasu." The cashier said as she bowed while the rest of the Regulars sat down on a table,

"Ice cream desu ka?" (Ice Cream?) A familiar voice was heard by three Rikkai Dai Regulars,

"Hai. Ice Cream, you want some?" Another recognizable voice was hear by all the Regulars as they looked at the entrance and saw Fuji with Kumiko.

"Kumiko-san!" Akaya called as he waved at Kumiko,

"Eh? Kirihara-san? What are you doing... Seiichi-kun? Sanada-san?" Kumiko recognized as she went near the Rikkai Dai Regulars' Table,

"Saa, it's nice to see you again." Fuji said as he followed Kumiko,

"So, who's this cute girl?" Niou asked as he was about to hit on Kumiko,

"Tezuka Kumiko desu." Kumiko replied as she bowed at the group,

"Kumiko-chan, it's nice to see you again, and moreover, with Fuji." Seiichi said as he smiled at the two,

"You, as well, Seiichi-kun. Including Kirihara-san and Sanada-san. So, are these the rest of the Rikkai Dai regulars?" Kumiko asked as she looked at the rest of the group,

"Yanagi Renji."

"Kuwahara Jackal."

"Yagyuu Hiroshi desu. Dozo."

"Niou Masaharu."

"Marui Bunta!"

"Dozo yoroshiku!" Kumiko said as she smiled at them,

"Anyways, let's get some ice cream, neh Fuji-senpai." Kumiko said as she dragged Fuji to the counter and got ice creams.

"What's the flavor of your ice cream, Fuji, if you won't mind?" Seiichi asked as he looked at Fuji's ice cream,

"Wasabe." Fuji replied as the others were sweatdropping, "How about you?"

"Matcha." Seiichi responded as Fuji nodded,

"Eto, anou, Kumiko-san, can I ask a favor?" Akaya asked as he went near Kumiko,

"Sure, Kirihara-san."

"Eto, anou, can you give us a tour around?" Akaya asked with pleading eyes,

"It seems we were kind of lost earlier, so, I might as well, do the same with him." Bunta said,

"Eto, anou... Fuji-senpai?" Kumiko turned to Fuji,

"Well, I see no problem." Fuji told Kumiko, although he smiled which seemed a 'no' smile to the Rikkai Dai Regulars,

"That's great. So, it seems Fuji-senpai has no problem to it, so, let's go." Kumiko said as she finished her ice cream,

"I suppose, but it seems I cannot go with you." Renji said,

"I, as well." Yagyuu said as Jackal also nodded,

"Eh? I see." Bunta said,

"Marui, you don't have to go, if you don't want to." Sanada said as he sighed,

"Well, I still have to buy gum." Bunta said as he perked up,

"Too bad." Seiichi said as he smiled at Bunta, who was thinking, 'Why does it seem that he's rather happy that I'm not going.'

"Come on now, minna-san. It seems we still have lots of places here in Tokyo to explore than you have imagined!" Kumiko said as she got Seiichi's and Fuji's hands as she dragged them out of the Ice Cream Shop

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank ksm013, and sayume214 for their reviews!!!

ksm013: i'll try to make a double ending, and then, it seems our Kumiko-chan is kinda picky....

sayume214: I'm glad you found it cute... Hontou ni arigato! I'll take note of your suggestion! Thanks for telling me so!!!!


	13. A Declaration of War?

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_13. A Declaration Of War?  
_**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Come on now, minna-san. It seems we still have lots of places here in Tokyo to explore than you have imagined!" Kumiko said as she got Seiichi's and Fuji's hands as she dragged them out of the Ice Cream Shop_

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"This guys, is the Tokyo Tower." I told the Rikkai Dai boys, as we passed by Tokyo Tower,

"Wow. It's really big, neh." Kirihara-san said as all of us sweatdropped,

"What the heck..." I heard Sanada-san mutter as I just chuckled,

"Anyways, there's the National Museum over there." I said as I pointed to the old Museum,

"I heard that there's lots of art thingy's there!" Kirihara-san perked up as he was pointing out the obvious,

"Geesh, you brat, no need to point out the obvious. All of us know that already." I heard Niou-san said,

"By the way, minna-san! There's this park where there are lots of sakura trees! And they're really really nice!" I said as I turned towards them,

"Saa... That would be nice to see, Kumiko-chan." Seiichi-kun remarked as I chuckled,

"Hai! Hai! Eto, Fuji-senpai, I really don't know if you'd like the place, since I guess you already went there." I turned to Fuji-senpai as he just smiled and replied,

"I'm fine with it, Tezuka-chan. I'm also in the mood in seeing sakura trees."

Now, isn't that fine that everything's fine and there's no problem at all.

"Eto, Kumiko-chan."

I turned to see Seiichi-kun calling me,

"Hai, Seiichi-kun? Doushite desu ka?" I asked,

"What were you doing with him, earlier?" He pointed to Fuji-senpai, who was talking to Sanada-san,

"Eto, anou, Fuji-senpai and I were supposed to go on a date. B-But it was just a friendly date!" I replied as I looked at his face,

"That's good." He replied. What does he mean by 'that's good'?

Indeed, Seiichi-kun's mysterious.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It seems we're here already." Kumiko said as the others perked up and looked at the direction where Kumiko was pointing,

"Ah, So you were talking about this place, neh, Tezuka-chan. There might be a possibility that some sakura trees would be blooming any minute now." Fuji said,

"Eh? Seriously Fuji-senpai?" Kumiko turned to Fuji, who just nodded in response,

"Kakkoi!" Kumiko said as she perked up,

"It's just like what Kumiko-san was talking about! It's full of sakura trees. I wonder if I could bring An-chan here..." Akaya was murmuring,

"Eh? What was that Kirihara-san? You were planning to bring An-chan here?" Kumiko teased Akaya who was severely blushing,

"B-Baka! W-Why would I b-bring her here!" Akaya said as he was stuttering,

"So, why were you stuttering brat?" Niou asked as he was elbowing Akaya,

"Be-betsuni! And I'm not stuttering senpai!" Akaya defended himself as he was able to overcome his stuttering.

"But seriously, Kirihara-san, I'm suspicious with you and An-chan." Kumiko blurted out as Akaya was shocked,

"Take that back, Kumiko-san!" Akaya said as he tried to catch Kumiko, who was also running.

"Neh, Fuji." Seiichi went near Fuji, who was watching Akaya and Kumiko, who seemed to be playing tag,

"Doushite desu ka, Yukimura?" Fuji asked as the two didn't bother to look at each other,

"It seems you're rather close to Kumiko-chan." Seiichi said as he just smiled,

"Eh? I guess so, but so as the two of you with Tezuka-chan. Especially since you, two, are in first name basis already." Fuji said,

"Do you like or rather, love, Kumiko-chan?" Seiichi asked as Fuji just chuckled,

"Oh, is it that obvious?"

"It seems that she still doesn't know, though."

"How about you?" Fuji asked Seiichi as he looked at the RikkaiDai buchou,

Seiichi just chuckled and said, "I suppose so."

"I see."

"So, won't you have a declaration of war to me?" Fuji asked,

"Oh? So, you're proposing one?"

"Not really." Fuji replied,

"It's up to her who she chooses." The two chorused and then they chuckled,

"What a coincidence, is it, Fuji." Seiichi said as he looked Kumiko who was trying to run away from Akaya, who was trying to catch her,

"Well, I suppose so, as well."

"But then, I though Fuji Syusuke won't take no for an answer." Seiichi said,

"Well, I suppose being in Rikkai Dai would not allow losing; so, as Yukimura Seiichi, the buchou of Rikkai Dai, I guess, you don't allow losing, as well." Fuji replied as the two of them chuckled,

"Maa... that makes us fair and square, Fuji."

"Saa. Sou ka."

"Gyaa! Fuji-senpai! Seiichi-kun! Help me! Kirihara-san is going to catch me anytime! Gyaaa!!!" Kumiko said as she ran towards the two,

"Akaya..." "Kirihara..."

The two sadists called the Second Year Ace, who stopped in fear as they were smiling at him with a 'Continue-catching-Kumiko-and-you-won't-see-tomorrow' kind of smile,

"Arigato Seiichi-kun, Fuji-senpai." Kumiko thanked the two as the two replied, "Dou itashimashite." while the rest were sweatdropping from what just happened,

"Come on! The sakura trees might be blooming!" Kumiko said as she dragged Fuji and Seiichi,

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank AuroraxHime, ksm013, sayume214, and ansonozaki for their reviews!!!

AuroraxHime: Well, here's another chaptie! Thanks by the way for liking Bumped. Which reminds me, what was the first story that you read, was it Bumped or Cappuccino? And how is Cappuccino by the way???

ksm013: Really? Wow!!! Thanks! I was rather thinking that it was getting boring and boring each chapter...

sayume214: Really? Last chaptie was adorable!!! Thanks!!! Hontou ni arigato!!! Well, I'll really try to update two times a week, especially since there aren't classes anymore, well, here in our country...

ansonozaki: Hello!!!! It was cute? Thanks! I was rather thinking that Kumiko's quite annoying and very much dense, which she really is... Well, I tried updating soon, so here it is!!!!


	14. Certain Revelation To Oishi

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_14. Certain Revelation To Oishi  
_**

* * *

It has been days since Seiichi-kun and his team, The Rikkai Dai Tennis Club Regulars, went here in Tokyo, wherein I gave them a small tour all over the place. It was fun, in my opinion and hopefully, they liked it. But, I'm sure they liked it, since they were all smiling when I sent them off from the bus station, especially Seiichi-kun...

Seiichi-kun...

It seems my cheeks are going hot once again.

But I wonder why I feel this way whenever I think or see him and also, Fuji-senpai...

I sighed and looked at the windows while sensei was discussing in front about Linear Equations and such.

Ughhhh... I really don't do well with Math.

"Tezuka-chan, please tell me what x is equal to."

I stood up as I heard my name being called. I swallowed and said, "X, sensei?" I asked,

"Hai. X. The equations are on the board."

Seriously. This sensei is torturing me... Ughhh!!! Hmmmmm... Nonetheless,

if x + y = 15 and y=x+3 then,

x+x+3=15

2x=12

x=6

6+6+3=15

12+3=15

15=15

"X is equal to 6." I replied, hoping my answer to be correct... Please...

"Correct."

I sighed in relief and sat down on my chair, waiting for the almight bell to ring... I want to go out of this class already. Math bores me so much. I wonder how people,especially Mathematicians stand it...

I looked at Kaidoh and Momo who were just sighing and not paying attention to the teacher. I attempted to chuckle, but I can't, or else, I'll be dead meat in detention...

"Kami..." I muttered as I continued on waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the end of classes.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Classes ended a little later and Kumiko rushed to the courts. Seeing nobody was there yet, she sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, I can still change."

She went to the comfort room and opened a cubicle, unluckily, seeing Fuji who was still shirtless,

"Eh? Tezuka-chan?"

"Fu-Fuji-senpai? Go-Gomen!" Kumiko sputtered out as she closed the cubicle room while blushing madly,

She tried to calm down herself especially her blush and soon, she managed to calm down herself and she proceeded to the courts where she sat down on the benches.

"Ah, Tezuka-chan, it seems you're early nyaa!" Eiji said as he glomped on Kumiko,

"Can't... breathe...Eiji-senpai!" Kumiko said,

"Eiji, please release her. It seems she's suffocating already." Oishi said as he went near to the other half of the Golden Pair,

"Ah! Gomen Tezuka-chan!" Eiji said as he excused himself,

And soon, the non-regulars and some regulars arrived to the courts, wherein Tezuka had announced that regulars would do 20 laps at once. Luckily, for Kumiko, it seems her brother forgot about her. Well, the regulars were a bit of slacking off in their laps in which, made Inui introduce a new drink or formula of his infamous Inui Juice: The Uno Kanzou.

"Uno Kanzou? Then, you mean it's made from the Number 1 liquorice then. Uno is the Spanish for 1, and then Kanzou is liquorice. Then, you can pass it for nihonshu, then." Kumiko implied,

And then, the unlucky person to drink Uno Kanzou was decided: Momoshiro Takeshi, who drank the Uno Kanzou, since he heard of what Kumiko implied, but then later, vomited the drink and rushed to the water fountain.

"Ieee. Wrong. Uno Kanzou. Uo no Kanzou. Thus, Fish Liver." Inui corrected his assistant, who just nodded in response.

"Saa. I would like to try it." Fuji said as he went near the two,

"Eh? As in, Fuji-senpai?" Kumiko asked as she looked at him with disbelief,

"Why? Would you want to, as well, Tezuka-chan?" Fuji asked as he smiled at her,

"NO. I am not a regular. So, no thanks. And what's more, Inui-senpai made it for the regulars." Kumiko replied as she looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks,

"Saa... Sou ka..." Fuji said as he started practicing.

"Neh, Oishi-senpai..." Kumiko called to her senpai,

"Doushite desu ka, Tezuka-chan? Are you hurt or something?" Oishi asked,

"Iee. I just wanted to ask you something." Oishi turned to Kumiko,

"Go on." Oishi said,

"Eto... Do you think I should go see a doctor?" Kumiko asked as she stared at the regulars practicing,

"Eh? Doushite desu ka, Tezuka-chan? You must be sick, since you're not hurt!" Oishi said,

"Iee. It's just that whenever I see or think about these two people, it seems my heart flutters or something like, I'm really happy inside. It's kinda different whenever I see An-chan or anyone. But then, I don't know with these two people. Do you think I should stay away from them?" Kumiko asked as Oishi gaped at the younger girl's revelations,

"I suppose it's just in my head. I can't be sick after all. I'm perfectly fine. And it seems my asthma didn't appear for quite some time already." Kumiko said as Oishi was completely utter less,

"Well then, thank you for listening Oishi-senpai. Ja." Kumiko said as she stood up and left Oishi.

'Is she talking about Fuji and Yukimura then?' was what Oishi was thinking all along.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank ansonozaki, AuroraxHime, sayume214, unknown player, Dragon Reverb for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... I am really really flattered... LOL... Nihonshu means japanese rice wine... OK? Kanzuo has two meanings: liver and liquorice... well, that's what a japanese translator said, so i'm not held responsible for it!!!!

ansonozaki: well, there would be really lots of problem if Tezuka finds out the declaration of war between Seiichi and Fuji... hehehe... You know, the over-protective side of tezuka would be really seen and what's worse is that, it would really make Tezuka OOC... but i'll try tezuka to be over-protective but not OOC... but i wonder how...

AuroraxHime: thanks! so you're rooting for Yukimura, say... well, I am too. but that would be really unfair to the other people, so i guess I'll make a double ending for everyone!!!!

sayume214: it's not spring break, but summer break... well, here in the Philippines, we have summer on April... Kinda weird noh... a reviewer from my other story, freyasakura, told me as well... LOL... i hope i did well this chaptie...

unknown player: i am really really sorry for the grammatical errors.... Really really sorry... T-T... i hope you'll forgive me... well, i must say, im asthmatic as well, but im not exempted from PE Class!!! well, we learned basketball and volleyball... T-T... and now look, my PE class standing is 82... and now im almost out of the honors' list... T-T... Well, enough with my drama! thanks for liking Bumped. And don't worry I'm rooting for Yukimura, but for everyone's sake, I'll make a double ending. OK?

Dragon Reverb: Hi there! Well she is going to end up with one of them, but i guess i'll make a double ending for everyone's sake, noh! i'll try to update soon!!!!


	15. Much To Tezuka's Head Ache

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis no matter how hard I want to be!!! Unfair!.. LOL...

* * *

**_15. Much To Tezuka's Head Ache  
_**

* * *

"Chotto matte kudasai!" I told the person in front of me who was running,

"Chotto matte!"

"Saa... Tezuka Kumiko-chan. Aishiteru yo."

"Eh? Chotto matte! Dare desu ka? Dare desu ka?" I keep on asking him until I heard a RING,

And soon I opened my eyes, realizing that it was just a dream. But who would possibly that person be? Seriously, I have no idea. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was morning already. I suppose what woke me up was the alarm from the alarm clock, which had gone off already.

I stood up and looked at the outside through the windows. It was snowing. But it's not yet Winter... Ah. I forgot. It's still Spring... I sighed as I glanced at the calendar. It's almost that date. My birthday.

I went to the bathroom as I decided to take a morning shower to clear up my thoughts and so that I could start preparing for school. Wait a minute. School? It's still Spring Break! I forgot about it!

I sighed and looked at the outside; it's still snowing. I went downstairs to see Onii-chan, who was already awake,

"Kumiko, ohayo."

"Ohayo onii-chan."

We greeted each other as he was drinking something, which is I guess, coffee? I'm not really sure... Hmmm.. Nonetheless, I drank milk and then I noticed that it was only me and Onii-chan here.

"Where are Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaa-sama, and Ojii-sama?" I asked him as he turned to me,

"Ah, they went out. I suppose a wedding. They're going back two days from now. It's in Hokkaido. Didn't they tell you yesterday?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow,

_"Kumiko-chan, I, your Otou-san, Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama are going to Hokkaido due to a wedding of a friend. We'll be going back two days later. OK? You and Kunimitsu would be in-charge of the house. Is that clear?"_

_"Hai Okaa-san."_

Ahhh... I just remembered. So, they'll be gone for three days then.

"Onii-chan, you won't have a practice today?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow,

"It's snowing."

"Ah!!! Yes right!" I said as I sighed, Geesh. What's with me. It's totally obvious that they can't use the courts. And by the way, I wonder what's with the dream I have earlier. Could it be that some person admires me? Oh my gosh. I didn't know that I would have admirers here in Japan. I'm really flattered if that's the case!!!! I wonder who. Could it be someone I know? Seriously? I don't know. Ugh...

I turned and saw Onii-chan, raising an eyebrow as he was looking at me, I smiled back at him and shook my hand, and he sighed. Seriously, do I look like a baka now, fretting about something that I'm not sure of???

But of course, anyone would try to figure out who, well except those who are used to it already, but I am not. In fact, this might be the first time that I've had admirers!

**_DING DONG_**

I turned to hear the doorbell. Since when did we have a door bell? Ughh. Seriously...

I stood up and said, "Chotto matte yo!"

I opened the door to see...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Saa, Tezuka-chan!"

Kumiko opened the door to see Fuji, Oishi and Eiji,

"Nyaa! Tezuka-chan!" Eiji glomped on Kumiko, who said, "Can't...brea- se-pai!!!"

"Eiji, Tezuka-chan can't breathe anymore!" Oishi said as Eiji looked at Kumiko, who was already blue, and quickly released her,

"Arigato Oishi-senpai! You saved me there." Kumiko said as she was panting,

"Ah. Fuji, Oishi, Eiji."

Tezuka Kunimitsu's voice stormed out as he saw his fellow regulars inside their house, just by the door.

"Saa Tezuka. You won't mind if we visited you, right?" Fuji said as he looked at Tezuka, who just sighed and told them, "Come in."

"Please excuse us for intruding!" The three said as they went inside,

"Eto, I'll be making tea. Onii-chan, do you want some?" Kumiko asked as she led the regulars in,

"Hai." Tezuka said as he nodded and Kumiko went to the kitchen,

"Tell me why you are here or you'll be running 20 laps around the town." Tezuka said as Eiji hid in the back of Oishi,

"Saa, I thought I sent you a message that I'd be visiting with Oishi and Eiji." Fuji replied as Tezuka took a look on his phone and was able to see the said message,

"Next time, please do call me in our phone." Tezuka said as he sighed,

"Eto, sumimasen, tea?" Kumiko said as she went in the room and placed the tea from the tray,

"Hoi! Hoi! Tezuka-chan! What's this tea, nyaa?" Eiji asked,

"Eto, milk tea? I thought that maybe green tea wouldn't suit Eiji-senpai's taste, and so I thought that milk tea might do, especially since it's snowing." Kumiko said as she took the tray,

"Nyaaa! Arigato Tezuka-chan!!!' Eiji said as glomped on Kumiko,

"Hai, Dou itashimashite, senpai. Sumimasen." Kumiko said as Eiji got off Kumiko, who went out the room,

"Saa, Tezuka, what will you do if I tell you that Yukimura-san declared war towards me, or was it I?" Fuji said as Tezuka's eyes narrowed,

"What do you mean, Fuji? What's this war about?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Fuji,

"Saa, it's about Tezuka-chan." Fuji said as he stood up,

"What about Kumiko?"

"Saa, it's what you call hm... A Declaration of War towards love, was it?" Fuji said as Oishi and Eiji were gaping,

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and sighed,

"It's not in my power to stop you from liking my younger sister, but if possible, please do stay away from her, if you have bad intentions." Tezuka said as the Golden Pair was still in shock,

"Saa, I suppose I have none." Fuji replied as he tilted his head,

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Kumiko was just upstairs, looking at the outside while those what happened downstairs happened. She had no absolute idea what was going on downstairs as 'It's bad to eavesdrop on other people' or something like that. She sighed until she saw something blue at the outside, or rather something or perhaps, some one with blue hair outside with a few people.

"Seiichi-kun?" Kumiko tried to recognize the person and she looked at the mirror and tried to groom herself, even just for a minute and ran downstairs,

**DING DONG**

"I'll get it!" Kumiko said as she ran towards the door and saw a certain blue-headed person from Rikkai Dai with two other people: a person in a cap and a person with curly hair,

"Eh? Who's that, nyaa?" Eiji asked as he looked at the direction towards the door,

"Seiichi-kun! Sanada-san! Kirihara-san! Hissashiburi, neh!" Kumiko said as she stood by the door,

"Saa, Kumiko-chan, hissashiburi!" Seiichi said as he tilted his head,

"Eh? Rikkai Dai?" Oishi asked as he heard Kumiko's voice,

"Eto, come in! Come in! It's snowing, you know!" Kumiko said as she led the three inside,

"Eto, Onii-chan! Seiichi-kun, Sanada-san, and Kirihara-san are here." Kumiko told her brother as she went near her Onii-chan, who was sighing and massaging his temples,

"Anou, I'll make more milk tea." Kumiko said as she took the teapot and went inside the kitchen,

"Yukimura." Tezuka called the buchou of the Rikkai Dai Tennis Club,

"Saa, Tezuka-san. Oishi-san, Eiji-san and Fuji." Seiichi acknowledged,

"Nyaa!" Eiji said as Oishi nodded,

"I told Tezuka about what happened the last time we saw each other." Fuji told the blue-haired lad who perked up and said,

"I see. But then, Tezuka, to be rest assured, this time, I will take no for an answer if Kumiko-chan, however, chooses Fuji."

Tezuka sighed and replied, "Again, it is not in my power to stop you from liking my younger sister, but if you have bad intentions towards her, then please stay away from her."

"Saa, I don't have. And I'm sure of it." Seiichi said as he tilted his head,

"Milk tea, minna-san? Eto, anou, it's kinda cold outside, so I thought that milk tea would be appropriate." Kumiko said as she went in the room with a tray full of cups and a teapot,

"Arigato, Kumiko-chan."

"Dou itashimashite Seiichi-kun."

They smiled at each other as Fuji went near her and said, "Let me take that tray, it might be heavy."

"Arigato Fuji-senpai."

"Saa, betsuni." He replied as he took the tray from her and placed it on the table.

The two continued on with Kumiko, taking turns in doing favors or doing something good for her, despite other people being there.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank Saku Mar Echizen Potter, AuroraxHime, sayume214, unknown player, Dragon Reverb for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!)

AuroraXHime: I'm glad you liked the chapter... Yup, a double ending it is...

Saku Mar Echizen Potter: Did I get that right?? Hehehe! I'm glad you liked Bumped! I've already updated, and so it's this one. I hope you'll like it.

sayume214: Yup. It's longer. Well, the ending (I already made the 2 endings, but I don't know with the in-between chapters) is quite dramatic... Like so many tears and etc.. Especially with Fuji's ending!

Dragon Reverb: It took her long enough especially since she's so close with the two... How I wish I was Kumiko.. Having suitors like Fuji and Yukimura...

unknown player: yes... How we wish math was like that... well, it's kinda like a review from what we learned in 1st year HS.... Yup. I'm currently a freshman in HS, here in the Philippines... Well, I hope you didn't have a nosebleed over there... ^_^


	16. Confused Feelings

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_16. Confused Feelings  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's not that I'm kinda oblivious, but why is the atmosphere here in this living room of ours very tensed?

Could it be...

Shoot! How could I forget! It was Rikkai Dai and Seigaku after all who fought during the Finals! Ugh! How oblivious could I get!

"Eto, anou, Seiichi-kun, Sanada-san, Kirihara-san, would you want to go somewhere for the meantime? I'll get dressed fast. It seems it's getting crowded here, so you might want to go somewhere else."

I decided to break the atmosphere as Seiichi-kun perked up and nodded,

"I suppose. Let's go, Kumiko-chan." He said. Good thing, he agreed. I sighed in relief and stood up,

"Kumiko, please don't stay out long. It's cold outside." Onii-chan reminded me as I nodded at him,

"Saa, Tezuka-chan, are you sure you'll go outside? Just like what Tezuka said, it's cold." Fuji-senpai said, but then, I wouldn't like the tensed atmosphere, despite going out in this weather,

"Eto, hai! Hai, I'll just get dressed. Sumimasen!" I said as I left them and went up to my room,

"Hmmm. What to wear. Which shirt... Something blue might do! Then, my jacket, sweater, and then I slipped on some pants and then my scarf. I hurriedly went down and I went down to see the same atmosphere. Kami... When will this kind of atmosphere end.

Nonetheless, I took Seiichi-kun's arm and said, "Let's go now, Seiichi-kun, Kirihara-san, Sanada-san. Ja neh, minna-san!"

And we went out the door while Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai said, "Goodbye! Nya!" "Take care, Tezuka-chan!"

So, where to go now... Hmmm...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seiichi was smiling as they went out of the Tezuka Residence,

"Now where to go... hmmm." Kumiko murmured as Sanada sighed,

"Eto, anou, I-I h-have to go somewhere! I wouldn't want to let An-chan wait!" Akaya said as he stuttered as he looked at his cellphone,

"Eh? You have a date with An-chan?" Kumiko asked as she snickered at Akaya,

"I-It's just an appointment! Not a date!" Akaya said as he blushed,

"Really, Kirihara-san? OK, fine. Go to An-chan now as you have an appointment with her, as you said." Kumiko said with a teasing voice at Akaya,

"W-Whatever! Ja, Sanada-san, 'Mura-buchou, Kumiko-san." Akaya said as he ran off, leaving the three,

"Ah.,, I can really see Kirihara-san and An-chan's wedding." Kumiko said as she chuckled,

"Sanada, weren't you supposed to go buy some grip tape or something?" Seiichi told Sanada, who raised an eyebrow, but then sighed when he understood what he meant,

"Hai. Mata, Yukimura. Kumiko-san." He said as he left the two,

"So that leaves the two of us then. So, tell me Seiichi-kun, why did you go to our house earlier when it's snowing?" Kumiko asked him as she faced him,

"Eh? You don't want to see me anymore?" He asked,

"Iee! No! Not! It's just that, eto, anou, it's snowing and I-I... wouldn't want you to get sick because of the weather." She replied while blushing, while Seiichi just chuckled on what she said and he patted her head, in which, she looked up,

"Eh?"

"Well then, let's go somewhere. My treat." He said as Kumiko perked up and said, "Sure!"

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Tezuka..." Oishi's voice was worrying as he could sense the tensed atmosphere with his superior,

**POK**

The others looked at Fuji who broke his mechanical pencil,

"Sumimasen. I guess I used to much force in writing. Tezuka, do you have an extra pencil?" He asked as he smiled, which really scared Oishi and Eiji,

"Nyaaa! Kowaii yo! Kowaii!" (Nyaa! Scary! Scary!) Eiji complained as he hid behind Oishi,

"Eiji, when we get back to school, run 50 laps around the court." Tezuka said which made Eiji turn into a stone,

"Maa, Tezuka, I know you're worried with Tezuka-chan right now, but..." Oishi gulped, "...Yukimura-san won't do anything with her." He added, while Tezuka was still twitching,

"Saa, why don't we get out of the house for a while?" Fuji asked as he stood up,

* * *

"Eto, anou, is it really OK, Seiichi-kun?" Kumiko asked as they sat down,

"Hai, Kumiko-chan. Just order what you want." Seiichi said as he smiled at Kumiko, who was hesitating,

"Eto, I'll just have a Cappuccino. Probably." Kumiko said as the waitress was still looking at Seiichi, severely making hints at him,

"I'll have the same as hers." Seiichi said as he gave a 'continue-with-what-you-do-but-I-still-won't-notice-you.' smile, while the waitress turned into stone, but then went away,

"Neh, Seiichi-kun, tell me, why did you have to go to our house? Is it really something that can't be waited?" Kumiko asked him as he sighed,

"Guess, I can't help it, then. But then, here." He said as he gave her a blue handkerchief,

"Eh? This handkerchief seems familiar." Kumiko said as she stared at the handkerchief,

"Of course, Kumiko-chan. It's yours. You let me borrow it during the last time after some kid eating an ice cream, bumped unto me." Seiichi said as he smiled at her,

"You know, this could wait. But then, you really risked your health now, Seiichi-kun. But nonetheless, thanks." Kumiko said as she smiled at him, while he returned the action with a smile,

And then suddenly, they realized that their faces were very near to each other and Seiichi was getting nearer to Kumiko and was about to kiss her,

"Excuse me. Here are the two Cappuccinos' you ordered." The waitress interrupted as they backed away and let the waitress put the Cappuccino in the table,

Kumiko was severely blushing from what she thought was supposed to happen if the waitress didn't step in. And if the waitress didn't step in, she should've kissed Seiichi. But then, what urged her to kiss Seiichi in that time? What was it?

There was a silence growing between the two of them as they drank their Cappuccinos'. The two never made a sound and it was so silent between the two of them, that one can even hear a pin dropped.

_**RING RING**_

The two checked their phones, only to find out it was Kumiko's phone ringing.

-Where are you? Onii-chan.-

"Eto, Seiichi-kun, I have to go now. Anou, Onii-chan's looking for me already. And it's starting to snow again. Again, thank you for the treat. Ja." Kumiko said as she continued blushing and left, while Seiichi just said, "Ja neh."

She ran and ran until she was out of breath. She was still startled of what happened earlier. Thankfully the waitress had their orders or she would have her first kiss with Seiichi-kun. 'But at least, it was with Seiichi-kun,' She thought, and she shook her head, 'What's with these thoughts! Ugh!'

"Eto, Fuji-kun, I've really liked you eversince I saw you back when we were still freshmen. I hope you do understand."

Kumiko stopped as she heard some confession going on, and what's more, it's with a Fuji! 'It couldn't be Fuji-senpai, now, could it be?' She thought as she peeped, seeing a Fuji Syusuke with a girl,

"Gomen nassai, Sado-chan. I can't. I don't feel the same feelings like you do towards me." Fuji said as he bowed his head before the girl,

"There's someone, neh? There's someone you like, neh, Fuji-kun?" The girl asked,

"Hai. There is."

Kumiko bit her lip as she felt her vision getting blurred,

"Fuji-senpai no baka!"

Kumiko shouted as the two looked at her and she widened her eyes and ran away from the scene.

'Why am I acting this way? It doesn't seem to be like me? Like I'm out of character or something! Why am I reacting that way when I just heard that Fuji-senpai had someone else. And what was it earlier with Seiichi-kun? Why was I about to kiss Seiichi-kun? What's this thing I'm feeling when I'm going near the two of them? A feeling of anticipation, of happiness and of content! What's happening to me?' She thought as he continued running until she was panting,

"Kumiko?" Tezuka saw her sister, who ran towards him,

"O-Onii-chan..." She said as she fainted.

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank sayume214, unknown player, Dragon Reverb for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) And oh, I was kinda advertising my other fanfic, 'Cappuccino', earlier... It's already getting to an end, probably like Bumped!

sayume214: It's a good thing that you liked it! Hehehe... At the back stage, I was terrorizing Tezuka's thoughts about Fuji and Seiichi getting to Kumiko... Hahahhaa...

DragonReverb: I guess... Hehehehe... But then, with enough practice, you might achieve those things... And not only with cool moves can you get a girl as a friend, you know. Just be yourself and be kind and friendly. And also approachable! Take it from a girl.

unknown player: Hello! I hoped you liked Shinyen! Eh? So you're like my senpai? I study here in CDO... Region 10... It's a private school I suppose, but the students here act so rash... LOL... XUHS (Xavier University High School)... Formerly known as ADC or Ateneo de Cagayan... How about you???


	17. How Kumiko Woke Up

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_17. How Kumiko woke up  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap:_

_"Kumiko?" Tezuka saw her sister, who ran towards him,_

_"O-Onii-chan..." She said as she fainted._

_End Of Recap:_

_

* * *

_

"Tezuka Kumiko-chan, it's me."

Eh? You? Your voice. It seems familiar. But I can't recognize who owns that voice.

"Well, I hope you're OK already. It's time for you to wake up. And I'm sorry about earlier."

The voice... It's... It's so feminine...

Seiichi-kun, is that you?

"I hope you'll wake up already. I'm very much worried of you, well, actually it's we."

Or is it Fuji-senpai?

"Hmmm... The others are here already. I suppose I have to go already. Ja."

My head hurts. I can't open my eyes, but I can hear the person's voice. But I wonder who the person is. I can't figure out who was talking to me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hoi! Hoi! Tezuka-chan! Wake up already! Nya! You've been staying here for a day! Tezuka-chan! Nya! Please wake up already!"

Eiji's voice stormed out the room as they were in Kumiko's room,

"How is she already, Tezuka?" Oishi asked his buchou, who was on a side,

"She doesn't seem to have any fever. Her temperature's normal. There's no reason for her to faint, after all. It's just probably fatigue. Or, she was not used to the weather, but I wonder since London also has the same weather with us." He said as he stared at the limp Kumiko on the bed,

"I hope she's fine already. She's been there already for a day." Oishi said,

"Luckily, she fainted just before me. So, I was able to catch her and carry her home." Tezuka said as he massaged his temples,

"Nya! I wonder what happened that made her faint..." Eiji said as he frowned,

"Yukimura was not already with her when she fainted." Tezuka said,

"In which, he even called us to see if Kumiko had already arrived home. And when he knew that Tezuka-chan fainted, he even rushed here to see her." Oishi said as he sighed,

"Nya... Don't you think Tezuka-chan already knows how they feel towards her, nya?" Eiji asked,

"I don't think so. Thinking it's Kumiko, she might have thought that the strange atmosphere earlier was because our teams were former rivals." Tezuka said as the three sighed,

"Seriously, Tezuka, I didn't know that you're sister was really innocent and oblivious to her surroundings." Eiji said,

"Nonetheless, it's fine that she's like this, though. At least, she's not bothered with how the two feel with her. Especially since the two are good acquaintances of hers." Tezuka said,

"But then, at this rate, Fuji and Yukimura would be hurt, nya." Eiji replied,

"But it seems your sister might be already feeling something towards the two, although she just thinks of it as a platonic kind. Or rather, she doesn't think much about it." Oishi said as the two looked at him,

"Eh?" Eiji asked,

"Hai. One time, she called me concerning about some things that when she thought she was feeling sick and tried to ask me if she had to go to the doctor si-"

"Ughh..." Kumiko's voice went out as she was stirring, and trying to open her eyes,

"Tezuka-chan?" Eiji called

"Tezuka-chan, daijoubou desu ka?" Oishi asked as he reverted to 'Mother Hen' mode,

"Ah, daijoubou, Oishi-senpai. Just kinda dizzy. Last thing I remember was darkness. By the way, who has been here earlier?" She asked as she sat down,

"Ah, Fuji and Yukimura-san has been here earlier." Oishi said as Tezuka nodded to what he said,

"Eh? Seiichi-kun and Fuji-senpai did?" She asked,

'So, it was really either of the two who told me to get well.' She thought as she narrowed her eyes,

"Doushite ka, Tezuka-chan? Are you hurt somewhere?" Oishi asked as Kumiko was back to reality,

"Eto, I was just thinking about some things, Oishi-senpai." Kumiko replied as she shook her head,

"Are you sure you're OK already, Tezuka-chan?" Oishi asked as he was again on 'Mother Hen' mode,

"Hai! Hai! Although I feel a bit thirsty right now..." Kumiko murmured as Oishi and Eiji got up and went down quickly,

"Onii-chan."

"Kumiko? Are you feeling well now?" Tezuka asked as he sat on Kumiko's bed,

"Hai, Onii-chan... And also, sorry for the trouble, when I'm supposed to be also helping you." Kumiko apologized as Tezuka sighed and patted her head,

"Just take care of yourself. That would help me a lot. _Yudan sezu ni iko._" The buchou of the Tennis Club reminded his sister, who nodded,

"Hai Onii-chan. Arigato."

"Water for Tezuka-chan!" Oishi and Eiji said as they went in, panting,

"Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai..." Kumiko said as she sweatdropped as the two gave Kumiko some water,

"Arigato." Kumiko thanked the two while smiling,

"Nya! We better go now. It's already late. Nya! Ja Buchou, Tezuka-chan, Oishi!" Eiji said as he left,

"I also have to go now. I still have to do some things. Ja minna. Take care Tezuka-chan." Oishi said as he also left,

"I'll just close the door downstairs." Tezuka said as Kumiko nodded while he left her room,

She sighed and took out something from her pocket.

"Seiichi-kun..." She murmured as she looked at the handkerchief,

She sighed and stood up and looked at the outside through her window,

"I wonder who the girl Fuji-senpai was referring to. I'm kinda estatic to know who." Kumiko whispered,

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank AuroraXHime, Saku Mar Echizen Potter, sayume214, unknown player, ksm013, Dragon Reverb for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Waa... It's such a good birthday gift to me, well my birthday's tomorrow!!!! Gonna be a teenager... Finally....

AuroraXHime: I have no idea who Kumiko likes... It's still too early... But I was planning to have a double ending for everyone's sake... And Cappuccino's already coming to an end... Despite how much I don't want to retire yet with Cappuccino... Should I write a sequel for it???

Saku Mar Echizen Potter: Woo! Did I get that right? Sakumi-san, I really appreciate you for liking Bumped, despite some times that there would be OOC's, grammar errors, and typographical errors... Hontou ni gomen nassai... Oh, I'm OK with your English, I'm even wondering if you're OK with my English... I don't think Tezuka would beat someone, as that would be really big trouble and if he beats someone, it might be reported then he can't play tennis anymore or worse, be expelled from SEIGAKU!!!!

sayume214: Indeed, I envy Kumiko-chan... But don't worry there's a double ending... So you could see how Kumiko ends up with either Fuji or Seiichi!

unknown player: Despite how much I try to be much boyish, but I'm still a girl... XUHS is already CO-ED! Thank GOD... Because if not, I'll have to go to another prestigious all-girls school (it's already CO-ED now, since XU went CO-ED), wearing pink uniforms! The horror with pink. Luckily, the uniform in XUHS is blue! Yup... I hate the waitress for disrupting Kumiko and Seiichi... Geesh.. Why does everyone have to bother the two... LOL... I'm gonna make a double ending for everyone's sake, is that fine?

ksm013: Yup.. I even wonder how Tezuka became her brother, when he's all-knowing and not oblivious... Oh... Don't worry, I already thought about it and finally decided that it would be a double ending... LOL

Dragon Reverb: Eh? Really? Thanks!!!


	18. Another Girl

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_18. Another Girl  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Onii-chan, chotto matte!"

I called on my older brother, Tezuka Kunimitsu as we were walking to school, very early. Much earlier than the other people in Seigaku.

"Neh, Onii-chan, why do we have to be much, much earlier today than usual?" I asked him as he looked at me,

"I have some duties as the Student Council President."

He replied as I nodded to what he said,

Oh... Student Council President... Ah yes... Onii-chan's also the President of the Student Council, despite being the Captain of the Male Tennis Club, is that even allowed? But seeing Onii-chan, I guess that's possible.

"Neh, Onii-chan,"

"Doushite ka, Kumiko?"

"Is it difficult to be the Student Council President and at the same time, the Buchou of the Tennis Club?"

I asked him as he thought about it,

"That is if you can't handle such a thing, but if you are able to balance. For me, I have been able to balance the two."

He replied as we walked together,

"Sou ka..."

I said as I looked at him.

Onii-chan's really someone who's admirable. He's someone that I truly idolize. He's someone that people can count on. He's really, really... hmm... What's the right word... Industrious! Yes. He's someone like that! I really wish that I could be like Onii-chan. To be able to balance his day properly and not wasting his time on things.

Onii-chan no sugoyi to kakkoi!!! (Onii-chan's so amazing and cool!)

I really wish that I could be like him...

"Kunimitsu!"

The both of us turned around as we saw a person with a cap, who was smiling at us,

Does Onii-chan know that person?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kunimitsu! Is that your girlfriend? How could you!"

The person said while glaring at Tezuka, who was sighing at the sight of the person,

"Kaori. When did you arrive to Tokyo?"

He asked as he crossed his eyes,

"Oh me? Just last night. Chibisuke told me that you go to Seigaku. Knowing that you're an early bird. No, the earliest bird, you'd be here by this time already. And I was not wrong. So, who's the girl?"

The 'Kaori' person asked Tezuka as she pointed at Kumiko,

"Watashi wa Tezuka Kumiko desu. Hajimemashite."

Kumiko introduced herself as she bowed at Kaori,

"Ah. So, you're Kunimitsu's sister. Now that you've mentioned it, you have the same hair color and other things. How silly of me not to notice at all. I guess I was just enraged with what I thought was Kunimitsu's other girl."

She said as she glared at Tezuka, who raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, by the way, I'm Takeuchi Kaori. Domo."

Kaori said as she smiled at Kumiko, who sweatdropped,

"You might be wondering why I call your brother, Kunimitsu." She said as Kumiko nodded, "Well, we've known each other in Kyushu. And wherein I was in Rehabilitation, like him. So, that's it, I suppose." She added as Kumiko sweatdropped with the information, which was too much in general,

"Neh, Kunimitsu, you might want to help me with how to be in Seigaku?"

Kaori called Tezuka who turned and said, "I have some duties to do as Student Council President."

"Sou ka... Well then, Kumiko-chan, let's go together."

Kaori said as she dragged Kumiko, who widened her eyes in surprise,

"Onii-chan!!! Chotto matte! Takeuchi-san! Chotto matte!" Kumiko said as she was still being dragged by Kaori, who stopped as soon as they were away from Tezuka,

"I can walk, Takeuchi-san. You have no need to drag me like that."

Kumiko told the older girl as she sweeped the dust from her skirt with her hands,

"Seriously, Kunimitsu is as oblivious as the stars."

Kaori said as she leaned on the wall,

"Eh? Onii-chan is?"

"Seriously, I was trying to let him spend time with me for just some minutes, and there he goes, refuses. Geesh... What's the fun with paperwork anyways..."

Kaori muttered as she rolled her eyes,

"Eto, anou, Takeuchi-san, what's your relationship with Onii-chan?"

Kumiko asked the older girl as she looked at Kaori,

"Seriously, he didn't tell you?"

"What tell me?"

"Geesh. Expect Kunimitsu to tell everyone what's going on with his life..." Kaori muttered as she glared at the other direction,

"Actually, I don't know. It's just some mutual relationship going on between the two of us, but we're not in a relationship, yet. You get me, Kumiko-chan! He's too stoic and strict. What the heck is going on with that guy... I can't believe a guy, who's very much stoic, stern, serious and strict, would hit me hard. Come on, I never expected that I'd fall for a boring guy like him! Ughh!!!"

Kaori grumbled as Kumiko was just sweatdropping,

"Eto, I don't know, Takeuchi-san, but then, Onii-chan is really like that. He's never the type to show his feelings. It's not of pride. It's just the way he is. Must be too much influence from Ojii-sama, but he's really like that. And on top of that, among all the guys in the Tennis Club, he has one of the most admirers. You know, Takeuchi-san, if Onii-chan wasn't just like that, I'm sure he would be a womanizer or something like that, with the immensely large population of his female admirers."

Kumiko comforted Kaori who looked at Kumiko,

"Really, Kumiko-chan?"

"Hai! So, I'll help you with transferring to Seigaku, OK, Takeuchi-san?"

Kumiko told the other girl,

"Hai. And oh, by the way, Kaori would be fine. Takeuchi-san is way too formal Kumiko-chan, wherein I can call you Kumiko-chan. So, Kaori, it is."

"Ah. Kaori-senpai, then."

"I guess that's better..."

"Come on."

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank AuroraXHime, Saku Mar Echizen Potter, sayume214, unknown player, ksm013, Dragon Reverb and ansonozaki for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Waa... I never expected this ever in my life... thank you... LOL

AuroraXHime: Well, I'm not much of a Fuji-fangirl, but I'm seriously a Seiichi fangirl. Check out my profile for more info... LOL... With Cappuccino, I'm getting a Cappuccino now. I'm having some kind of mental block... You know the one that authors get when they still don't want to end the story, but has to... A sequel, I would want that... So, I'll make a very cliff-hanging ending with Cappuccino... (sadist mode)

unknown player: I guess. Tezuka would always be Tezuka... LOL... Yup, it would be the best way to wake up... I so much envy Kumiko... -sigh- And oh, I've updated my Shinyen.

Saku Mar Echizen Potter: Sayumi-san, I'm glad that you don't find the grammar errors and typographical errors annoying!!! I just tried to think about it if tezuka would do so... Well, I was watching Gokusen, and then I watched the part when someone almost gets to be expelled with fighting... LOL... Thank God you're OK with OOC's... Some weren't and they were really making some flames... T-T...

ansonozaki: Oh hello! Here's the next chaptie!!!

Dragon Reverb: Thanks... Well, here's the 18th Chaptie...

ksm013: Yup... I just turned to a teenager... Thanks for the greeting!! Don't worry, I'll try making Bumped extended than I could... So that's why I added up Kaori! I've thought about Kaori in the past and decided to add her... Hehehe...

sayume214: One ending??? If so, I'll be so biased and immediately be choosing Seiichi, but there were earlier people who told me that they want Fuji... So that's it... Yup. It hurts to see bishies like Seiichi and Fuji get hurt, but then, it's also for the other people's sake... They want me to let Kumiko end up with Fuji, while also some want Seiichi... Yup... That's the best I can do... UPDATE SOON... LOL


	19. Kaori's First Day Of School

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_19. Kaori's First Day Of School  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Neh, Kaori-senpai, what class will you be in?"

I asked the person with me, or moreover, Takeuchi Kaori, a friend of Onii-chan, who met her in his rehabilitation,

"3-6."

"Eh? 3-6? Then, you're in good hands! Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai are there!"

I told her as she raised an eyebrow.

Ah! It seems she still didn't know Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai, then.

"Eto, other regulars in the Tennis Club. Kikumaru Eiji-senpai and Fuji Syusuke-senpai."

I told her as she nodded,

"So, Kumiko-chan."

"Doushite desu ka, Kaori-senpai?"

"Eto, do you have a boyfriend already?"

EH?

"Eh?"

She sighed and said,

"From your reaction, I suppose you don't have anyone then."

I nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for being so straight-forward when I asked you."

She apologized,

Why did she apologize there?

"Ah! There's no problem at all! Don't worry, Kaori-senpai. I was just surprised with your question. Becau- never mind."

I told her.

She might be not interested with it, after all. Since we just met.

"Maa, maa, Kumiko-chan, you don't have say never mind. If you have any problems, you can just tell me."

She said as I nodded,

So, if I tell her about...

"Eto, Kaori-senpai, you see..."

"Are we almost near to 3-6, Kumiko-chan?"

I sighed. I guess I really can't tell her now. The situation's still complicated and we also just met. How could I forget...

"Almost, senpai. Almost."

"Saa, Tezuka-chan what are you doing here in the Third Year Classrooms?"

I jumped as I heard someone's voice,

I turned around.

I sighed.

It was Fuji-senpai, after all.

"Fuji-senpai, ohayo."

I greeted him as he said,

"Ohayo. And who is this girl with you, Tezuka-chan? A friend of yours?"

"Eto, Kaori-senpai, this is Fuji-senpai. The one I talked about earlier that would be one of your classmates. He's also a fellow regular like Onii-chan."

I told Kaori-senpai, who nodded and smiled faintly at Fuji-senpai,

"So, you're one of 'Mitsu's friends then, since you're a regular as well in the Tennis Club. Takeuchi Kaori. Just transferred to Seigaku. Domo."

Kaori-senpai introduced her friend,

"Mitsu? So, you must be talking about Tezuka, then. Ore wa Fuji Syusuke."

"Ah. Hai. Dozo yoroshiku Fuji-san."

Kaori-senpai said,

"Saa, I'll be going inside the classroom as I have to put my bag first. Ja, Tezuka-chan."

Fuji-senpai told us as he went inside the 3-6 Classroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kumiko and Kaori were talking outside the 3-6 Classroom for a while when,

"Neh, Kumiko-chan, are you sure you don't have any boyfriend?"

Kaori asked the younger girl who went "Eh?"

Kumiko swallowed for a while and replied,

"I really have none. Promise. Why do you ask?"

"You see, that Fuji guy earlier, when he looks at you, there's something with the way he smile,"

"Ah. Fuji-senpai smiles always. It's a very known fact by everyone. Especially with his sadistic streaks!"

Kumiko whispered at Kaori, who nodded and thought,

'This girl... Matakun... I have no doubts that she is Mitsu's younger sister.'

And soon the bell rang,

"Ah! The bell. I have to go now, Kaori-senpai. Just wait for your sensei at the door. I'll have to go now! Ja!"

Kumiko said as she went off to her room, leaving Kaori outside of her classroom.

Sooner or later, a teacher went near her and told her,

"Takeuchi Kaori, is that your name?"

"Hai."

"Come in. Come in."

The sensei said as Kaori went in the classroom with the sensei,

"Ohayo sensei."

"Ohayo minna-san. Take your seats now."

The sensei said as Kaori stood in front with the sensei,

"This is your new classmate. She just transferred from... From what school again?"

"Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku."

Kaori replied as the sensei nodded,

"Rikkai Dai??? Sugoyi..."

The students murmured as the sensei coughed,

"Ehem. So, introduce yourself already."

The sensei told Kaori who nodded and sighed before saying,

"Ohayo minna-san. Atashi wa Takeuchi Kaori. And as what sensei said, I transferred from Rikkai Dai."

She paused as she saw some girl raise their hands,

"...And no, I can't give nor help you with the Rikkai Dai Tennis Regulars. So, any questions? Ah, yes, my interests... Hmmm... It includes bullying and annoying my younger cousin, hmmm... History, perhaps... And then, Tennis."

She continued as the girls who raised their hands earlier, sighed in defeat, although there were some students who raised their hands,

"You, with the red hair."

"Hoi! Hoi! I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Nya! Are you planning to join the Tennis Club?"

"Hmmm... It depends... Although I heard the Girls' Tennis Club sucks a lot. No offense."

Kaori said with a snicker at the end while some girls were glaring at her,

"So, any more questions?"

And another guy raised his hand,

"You."

Kaori pointed to the guy,

"Hello. Ore wa Aoyama Yuki. And I wanted to ask you if you have a boyfriend and if I stand a chance."

The guy flirted with Kaori while there were howls and whistlings in the background,

"I'm single..."

The guy said, "YES!"

"...but not available. You would ask why? Try talking to Mitsu or maybe Kumiko, they know me well."

"Mitsu? Who's that guy? Is he my rival towards you?"

'With Mitsu? Hell no. You don't stand a chance on 'Mitsu.'

Kaori thought as she sweatdropped,

'Now, what do I do...'

"Saa. 'Mitsu, you say Takeuchi-san. I take it that 'Mitsu is Tezuka Kunimitsu of Class 3-1, neh."

Fuji said as everyone widened their eyes,

"Ah hai."

Kaori affirmed with what he said as the Yuki-guy went to tears on what Kaori said.

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Nya! Takeuchi-chan! Takeuchi-chan! Nya! Let's eat lunch together!"

Eiji's voice stormed out as he went near Kaori,

"Eto, I guess. Would Kumiko-chan be there?"

Kaori asked as Fuji told her,

"Of course. She would be after all her older brother would be also with us."

"Sou ka. That's great then."

Kaori said as she smiled at him,

'Is it possible that this guy knows about me towards... Shoot...'

She thought as she took out her bento from her bag and walked with the two of them.

"Saa, it seems you're already used with these glares, Takeuchi-san."

Fuji told Kaori who nodded on this,

"Hai. It was also like this back in Rikkai Dai. Me, sitting with 'Haru-chan. Me, sitting with Ren-san. Me, sitting with Sei-chan. Me, sitting with 'Rou-san. Me, sitting with Bun-chan, Me, sitting with 'Hara-san. Me, sitting with Aka-chan. Me, with Hiro-san. I missed those times."

Kaori said as she sat down, seeing other people,

"Eto, Kaori-senpai!"

"Kumiko-chan. Nice to see you again."

"Eto, minna-san, this is Takeuchi Kaori-senpai. She's also a classmate of Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai."

Kumiko introduced Kaori to the Regulars, who nodded,

"As what Kumiko-chan told you, I'm Takeuchi Kaori. Domo. I transferred from Rikkai Dai. So, I guess that's it."

Kaori said as Kumiko widened her eyes,

"Eh? Kaori-senpai came from Rikkai Dai?"

Kaori nodded with this,

"Eh? So, you know Seiichi-kun!"

"Hai. I do know Sei-chan."

"Saa, so those other people, 'Haru-chan, Ren-san, Sei-chan, 'Rou-san, Bun-chan, 'Hara-san, Aka-chan and Hiro-san are other Regulars, then."

Fuji said as Kaori still nodded,

"Hai. 'Haru-chan is Niou Masaharu, Ren-san is Yanagi Renji, Sei-chan is Yukimura Seiichi, 'Rou-san is Sanada Genichirou, Bun-chan is Marui Bunta, 'Hara-san is Jackal Kuwahara, Aka-chan is Kirihara Akaya, and Hiro-san is Yagyuu Hiroshi."

Kaori said as the others were still widening their eyes on what Kaori said,

"Nani ka? Ah! How could I forget! 'Mitsu told me that Seigaku and Rikkai Dai faced each other in the Finals!!!"

"Mitsu?"

The regulars asked as they faced Tezuka, who just arrived,

"Ah. Kaori, I see you've met the Regulars, then."

He said as the regulars eyes widened,

'First name basis???'

"Anyways, can I ask for your names?"

Kaori asked as she changed the subject,

"Eto, Ore wa Oishi Shuichirou. Dozo yoroshiku, Takeuchi-chan."

"Iii. Data... Ah. Ore wa Inui Sadaharu. The chances of you coming here with us for lunch is that there is a 92% that you are classmates with Eiji and Fuji, since you came with them. A 5% that Tezuka told you to come here. And a 3% that Tezuka-chan told you."

Inui said as Kaori sweatdropped on his data,

"Sou ka..."

"Fsshh... Kaidoh Kaoru. Fsshhhh. Hajimemashite senpai... Fshhh..."

"Ahehe..."

Kaori chuckled nervously,

"Eh? Echizen and Momo-chan aren't here yet..."

Kumiko noticed as she looked all over, until she spotted a certain freshman with his senpai,

"Mada ma-"

"Chibisuke!"

Kaori called as she saw the freshman who widened his eyes in surprise,

"Kao-nee?"

"KAO-NEE???"

The Regulars asked as they looked at the two.

* * *

"Ah... So, Ochibi's mother and your father are siblings... Nya?"

Eiji asked as the two cousins nodded,

"His mother, or Rinko-baa-san was a Takeuchi before he met Jirou-jii-san."

Kaori explained as everyone nodded,

"Sou ka..."

"Hoi! Hoi! Neh, Ochibi, are you OK that your cousin is a relationship with Tezuka?"

Eiji asked as Kaori blushed and everyone went

"EH?"

"Eiji, 50 laps around the school during Practice."

"WAA!!! Oishi!!!"

Eiji was into tears as he was comforted by Oishi,

"Eto, senpai, I am Momoshiro Takeshi by the way. You can call me Momo-chan."

Momoshiro said as Kaori thought,

'Seriously, this guy needs naming sense.'

"Kao-nee, why are you here in Seigaku?"

Echizen asked as Kaori snickered and snaked her arms around Echizen's neck,

"Neh, Chibisuke, you might want me to call the other person who calls you Chibisuke if you keep on shooing me away, like that. Who would you prefer the other one or is it me, Chibisuke?"

She told 'Chibisuke' who widened his eyes on the thought of his older brother,

"That guy? No way. Mada mada dane, nee-san. I'd prefer you over him. That lecher."

"Maa, maa, Chibisuke, he's still your older brother, and I see that he inherited Jiroh-jii-san's pervertedness. Nonetheless, I'm not even sure if you are really Jiroh-jii-san's son since you don't seem to notice girls at all. Unlike Aka-chan who seems to be going on dates with a girl from Fudoumine, I heard. Maa, maa..."

Kaori told Echizen who rolled his eyes on what his older cousin told him,

Meanwhile while the cousins were talking about those stuff,

"Hoi! Hoi! Fuji! Can I ask some of your sushi? It seems delicious!"

Eiji asked his classmate, who smiled (as always) and said,

"Maa, take some, Eiji."

At the other side,

"Tezuka-chan, are you already feeling well?"

Oishi asked the younger girl, who nodded and said,

"Hai, Oishi-senpai. I've been feeling well. I'm sure I'm not gonna faint anymore."

"There is a 15% chance that Tezuka-chan would faint today. Wherein that would increase if she were to get tired."

Inui said as he looked at his data for a moment,

"You are exempted from practice."

Her older brother told her while Kumiko sighed and nodded,

"Hai. Hai."

At the middle part of the table,

"Wah! My sushi fell!"

"Fssh. That's for being stupid and clumsy."

"What did you say mamushi!"

"You heard me fshhh!"

"You baka mamushi!"

"And so what you glutton!"

"WHY YOU!"

"Kaidoh. Momoshiro. Sit down or 20 laps around the court."

The two followed their buchou, whose glasses shone,

"Maa... Maa... Don't tell me you're not straight!"

Kaori nodded as they looked at the cousins' direction,

"EH?"

"Na-Nani ka! Kao-nee, Mada mada dane. I'm straight. I'm straight!"

Echizen told his older cousin, who didn't seem to hear him,

"It's OK, Chibisuke... Or rather, Chibi okama... It's OK. I understand."

Kaori dramatized as she was 'grieving'

"What the heck! Kao-nee-san, I am walking straight. Straight, I tell you. Mada mada dane. Once, I looked at oyaji's magazines"

Echizen shouted at his cousin, wherein who was still dramatizing, while the others widened their eyes on his revelation,

"Seriously, Ryo-chan, you're not gay?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I knew that all along. I was just annoying you. And wow. I never knew you had that lecherous side of yours Ryo-chan and you had to reveal that to the whole Regulars. I'll try telling 'Haru-chan to let you borrow his magazines. They're like almost a mountain in his room."

Kaori told her younger cousin while snickering,

"Mada mada dane."

"Awh, Ryo-chan, don't be angry now."

"Che. Now the whole school says that I read that baka oyaji's magazines when I only read them once when I was very young since I never knew what was inside that baka oyaji's magazines."

Echizen said as Kaori snickered,

"But then, now the Regulars or moreover, the school will not think of you as gay anymore."

Kaori said as she glomped on Ryoma again,

"Whatever nee-san. Mada mada dane."

_**Hajikerya yeah! Sunao ni good! Dakara choita omoi no wa boo! That's alri-**_

Everyone looked at their cellphones, but then only one had a call,

"Moshi-moshi."

Kaori took her phone as she answered the call,

"Eh? Sei-chan! It's a good thing that you called."

Everyone looked at Kaori as she was talking to THE Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai Dai,

"Ah hai. Hai. EH? You know Kumiko-chan? Hai. Hai. Hai. She's here with me. Ah hai."

She said as she nodded and then she turned to Kumiko,

"Kumiko, Seiichi wants to talk to you."

Kaori said as she gave her phone to Kumiko, who went near her,

"Moshi-moshi. Seiichi-kun. Kumiko desu."

Kumiko said as she blushed, wherein she turned away to the other way so that no one would see her blush,

"Ah hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Eto... Hai! Hai. There? Hai. Arigato. You know for coming the other day and also for the Cappuccino. Hai. Hai. Ja, Seiichi-kun."

She added as her blush faded away,

"Eto, Kaori-senpai..."

Kumiko called Kaori as she gave back the phone,

"So, Sei-chan... What's up?... EH? Seriously? 'Rou-san did that?"

" 'Rou-san? Isn't that Sanada nya?"

"No way! Seriously? Eh? 'Haru-chan did?"

"What did what? 'Haru? Isn't that Niou?"

"Hahahaha. I should've seen that. Oh my gosh. 'Rou-san... I really can't believe it."

"Iiii Data. I'd like to find out what is with Sanada. I'll ask Renji later."

Inui said as he pushed his glasses,

"Hai! Hai! So, how is Aka-chan? Good to hear!"

"Aka-chan? As in the devil, Kirihara Akaya? Ulk."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Currently, eating with the Regulars. It seems that would always be my fate whether I'm there at Rikkai Dai or Seigaku."

"Data... It seems Takeuchi-san is really in good terms with the Rikkai Dai Regulars."

"Hai. Hai. How about 'Hara-san? Eh? Hahaha. Too bad I'm not there already to help in baby-sitting Aka-chan. "

"Baby-sitting? I take it that 'Hara-san is Jackal! The bald guy, right?"

"Nnn! Nnn! How's Ren-san? Ah, sou ka. Still data, noh. I'd like to ask some data from him. Concerning my kawaii cousin over here."

"What about me, Kao-nee?"

"So, also about Hiro-san? Oh he's still the same as ever? That's good. Send my best wishes and also regards to everyone, Sei-chan."

Kaori said as the Seigaku Regulars kept on listening to her phone call,

"Eh? They're there? Turn the loudspeaker, Sei-chan! You already did? Good! Aka-chan, are you doing well there? You be a good boy there, as always. Don't give 'Hara-san a hard time. OK, Aka-chan?"

"Good boy as always?"

"Good. So, 'Rou-san, how's life there? Getting insane, as always?"

She asked as she laughed,

"Good. Now 'Rou-san, go for the goal. I'm sure she likes you as well. Yuko-chan does."

" 'Rou-san? Then, you mean Sanada? And this Yuko? Liking her? Good data... Ii... Data..."

"Anyways, 'Haru-chan don't get too fast with your pranks there, OK? And also, my younger cousin here would like to borrow your maga- CHIBISUKE! What the heck!"

Everyone turned to Ryoma who hit a ball, which luckily was dodged by Kaori.

"Oh that? My younger cousin, you might know him, Echizen Ryoma."

"EH?"

A loud Eh was heard through the phone,

"What the heck, guys! Don't shout! I'm gonna freak from all the 'Eh's' I've been hearing today."

Kaori said as she rolled her eyes,

"Hai. Hai. JA minna-san. Hai. I'll tell her Sei-chan! Ja!"

She closed her phone as she turned around and saw the Regulars looking at her direction, well, except for Tezuka.

"So you were listening to my call, now, weren't you?"

Kaori said as she smiled at them, but her background were the flames of hell,

"Mitsu!" She called to the buchou, who sighed and said,

"20 laps around the courts, later."

"Arigato 'Mitsu! You know, you're the only one here that could help me go through. Seriously, I'm getting insane. And when I was in Rikkai Dai, luckily, I was accompanied by 'Rou-san, Hiro-san, Ren-san, no not him, he takes lots of data there and he doesn't show me that, so I'm still insane with him, so, hmm, Sei-chan, no, he's a sadist at times, and 'Hara-san. Yes. 'Rou-san, Hiro-san and 'Hara-san. Now, I'm getting insane. From 3 people, it became 1... I'm getting insane in no time, neh, Mitsu?"

Kaori said as she went near Tezuka, who sighed and said,

"Again, yudan sezo ni iko."

"Hai. Hai."

* * *

jychan: Now, I'd like to thank animelover098765, unknown player, Dragon Reverb, fanfic addict anonymous, jigokunooujo for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Waa... I never expected this ever in my life... thank you.. And oh, the ringtone earlier was .SHI by ARASHI! That was their first single around 1999.... But I like the song... It's also in my iPod...

animelover098765: Did I get that right? Me? An amazing writer? Wow. Thank you. But I guess I'm not amazing since I got lots of flames in the past, especially with Bumped. T-T Oh well, anyways, we're the same... In fact, my mom would often say that if she should call the mental hospital to pick me up here. Haha, too bad the nearest mental hospital here is a couple of miles away. Haha. It's OK to get off the reviews, In fact I like them since I get to know someone! ^_^ anyways, send my condolenses to your mom. Joke. Don't worry I'll be writing and writing. In fact, this chapter is very very long. Aroung 3000+ words... wow.

unknown player: Again, I apologize for my grammar errors. Also from Shinyen. Oh, don't worry next chaptie would be full of Seiichi... We're the same I have a thing for Seiichi very much. Like I would exchange any anime crush for Seiichi. I'll be updating Shinyen, probably tomorrow...

Dragon Reverb: oh! thanks! Here's the update! hope you like it. It's quite long.

fanfic addict anonymous: Eh? Thanks for liking Bumped! And also thanks for comforting me in my serious cryings from my flames. Well, anyways, I'm better now. Double endings are good because you get to see how the OC or character ends up with guy 1 or guy 2. Noh?

jigokunooujo: Thanks for liking my story! ^_^ I'll try keeping up the 'good' work, and here i updated, and it's a long chapter! It's around 3400+ words! Sugoyi noh! I'll try making the two endings good as you want. In fact, I'm kinda worried if I get to make Seiichi's ending much better, since I like him so much... Hmmm...


	20. Seiichi's Confession

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_20. Seiichi's Confession  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I bit my lip.

Should I really see Seiichi-kun?

Well, you want to know why?

Earlier, I had a deal with him that I was going to meet him today.

_Flashback_

_"Kumiko-chan?"_

_"Ah hai."_

_"Are you OK already?"_

_" Hai."_

_"Are you free later?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Can we see each other?"_

_"Eto... Hai!"_

_"Great. So, is it OK then if it's later?"_

_"Hai."  
_

_"So, where do I meet you? Here in Kanagawa?"_

_"There? "  
_

_"Ah. Wait. How about in the Park where you brought us in Tokyo?"_

_"Hai. Arigato."_

_"For what?"_

_"You know for coming the other day and also for the Cappuccino."_

_"Sou ka. So, I guess you're fine already."_

_"Hai."_

_"So, it's later around 4:00."_

_"Hai."_

_"Ja, Kumiko."_

_"Ja, Seiichi-kun."_

End Of Flashback

But I don't know.

I'm getting confused.

I looked on my wrist watch.

As time passes by, my heart goes doki doki for no reason at all!!!

Usually, this happens during exams or contests, but not in this situation! Why would I be nervous on meeting with Seiichi-kun! Could it be because of what happened the last time? When I was about to kiss him?

I felt my cheeks go hot and I buried my face on my hands.

I'm like getting embarrassed for no reason at all!

I sighed and sat down on the bench.

Currently, I'm here in the Park, waiting for Seiichi-kun. You know, the park, where I brought him and his team mates when they had a Field Trip here in Tokyo.

Earlier during lunch, he told Kaori-senpai to give me her phone so that he could talk to me, in which, he told me to meet me here in the Park.

But I wonder why...

I sighed as I noticed that there were only a few people here in the Park. But I wonder why.

I looked up to the sky.

Uh-oh...

It's going to rain any minute now. Better look for a place to stay. But then, how about Seiichi-kun? What if he gets wet and waits for me here?

I know!

I better call...

I looked through my bag to find my cellphone.

Shoot.

I forgot my cellphone.

I left it in our house!

How forgetful could I be!

I sighed and then, soon, I felt something wet.

It was already glistening.

I went through my bag.

Luckily, I have my umbrella. And so, I opened it and continued waiting for Seiichi-kun.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

A few minutes passed and Kumiko was still waiting for Seiichi, who came a little later.

"Kumiko-chan? Why are you still here? It's raining! Wait. Let's go under somewhere that's not wet!"

Seiichi said as he dragged Kumiko and they went under the slides in the Playground,

"Seiichi-kun! Where were you! I got worried about you! I was worried that you got into an accident! How could you! I was waiting for you. Luckily, I had an umbrella with me!"

Kumiko said as she continued on hitting Seiichi's chest,

"Kumiko, gomen nassai. And don't worry I wasn't in an accident. It was simply because of some slight traffic. It's quite far from Kanagawa to Tokyo."

"Eh? Gome-."

Kumiko was cut when she raised her head to find that their faces were very near to each other.

"Seiichi-kun..."

"Kumiko-chan, what I wanted to say was that..."

Seiichi bented his face a bit and kissed a surprised Kumiko, and then, released her a few moments later,

"Aishteru."

Kumiko, who was all shocked and surprised from what happened just a few seconds ago, bit her lip.

'What's happening? Why did Seiichi-kun just say I love you, to me?'

Kumiko thought as she ran outside in the pouring rain while Seiichi just called her,

"Kumiko-chan! Don't! It's raining."

'I'm getting more and more confused. What's happening to me?'

Kumiko thought and continued on running until she saw a familiar brunette,

"Tezuka-chan?"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"You're all drenched."

"Hai."

"I'll bring you home, I suppose."

Fuji offered as Kumiko nodded,

"Hai. Please do, Fuji-senpai."

Kumiko accepted as Fuji shared his umbrella with her and the two of them started on walking,

Unknown to Kumiko and Fuji, Seiichi saw the two of them walking along the road.

"I guess... I got my answer then."

* * *

jychan: Seiichi-kun, I never wanted to torture you. Gomen Seiichi-kun! I'm so mean! Now, I'd like to thank animelover098765, unknown player, ksm013, fanfic addict anonymous, sayume214, for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Waa... I never expected this ever in my life... because you know, in the past, all I ever got were flames... try seeing my past reviews!!! flame here, flame there! T-T

ksm013: Actually, I don't know with Kaori... I'll try on asking her sometime on why she transferred to Seigaku. But I'll give you a clue. When Ochibi asked her why she transferred to Seigaku, she immediately changed the subject.

animelover098765: REALLY? THANKS! THANKS! HONTOU NI YOKATTA DESU! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

fanfic addict anonymous XP: -joins in dancing- I finished another chapter! Yup. Don't worry I'll keep on writing... Actually, Kaori's quite lucky for a girl since like you said she's pretty friendly with Seigaku and Rikkai Dai regulars... Waa.... She's even first name basis with Tezuka, Seiichi, Yagyuu, Sanada, and Yanagi!!! What a lucky girl...

sayume214: Nice stategy, noh!! LOL... Hai. She likes Tezuka. And I don't know with Seigaku's resident ice block, it seems I don't know. Even I, the author, has no idea on how that ice block feels towards Kaori... Geesh... And yes, she's unusual... She may seem like a Mary Sue, but it's in her nature to give nicknames. And she's quite cheerful and loud for a girl, neh??? I'll try making her sad some time... -sadist mode-

unknown player: I definitely suck with English, that's why I often wonder why I got an A+ with my 4Q grade in English... It's quite a miracle... LOL... There's more Seiichi here but it's definitely an angst chapter for Seiichi... Nighty-night!


	21. Kumiko's Feelings

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_21. Kumiko's Feelings  
_**

* * *

**Kaori's POV**

I sighed.

Seriously, Math class is utterly boring. I don't know how people withstand this subject.

After Math would be Lunch time then I'll have to wait for 3 more classes to finish so that I could go to the person who's in charge of the Girls' Tennis Club so that I could join 'em.

UNLUCKILY, from what I heard from other people, the Girls' Tennis Club sucks. A LOT.

Like they just join the Tennis Club just to see the Regulars practicing or whatsoever.

Geesh.

Them and fawning over the guys.

Well, I admit that they're good-looking especially a certain megane in the Tennis Club.

Hopefully, 'Mitsu's not sneezing at this moment.

I chuckled on the thought of seeing 'Mitsu sneeze.

That would be so good and I could really tell him his catch-phrase:

"Yudan sezu ni iko."

LOL.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see that it was Fuji,

"Fuji, any problem?"

"Iee. But I would suggest that if you're fawning over Tezuka, please do it later."

"Don't tell me that I was talking aloud?"

I asked him as my eyes widened on the thought.

K'so!!

"Iee. But it seems that you were."

Seriously, this guy's not called a tensai for nothing.

"Might I remind you that I could easily make Sei-chan and Kumiko-chan a pair easily. After all, I'm a good match-maker."

I told him as he turned his head to the front.

You want some evidences?

Oooh. I have Yuko-chan and 'Rou-san.

I grinned on the thought.

Who would've thought that a stoic person such as 'Rou-san would fall in love with a shy and reserved person like Yuko-chan, neh!

Seeing that it seems Fuji didn't mind me anymore, I should say I had triumph over him!

SUCCESS!

Who would've thought that I'd win over a tensai.

I chuckled on the thought inwardly and focused on the board while waiting for the bell to ring to end my agony and suffering over the boring subject called Math.

And oh, before anything else, I guess I'll have to talk to Kumiko-chan after lunch... After what 'Haru-chan told me about what happened to Seiichi-kun...

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A couple of minutes passed and the bell rang which made Kaori rejoice in anticipation for lunch.

"Hoi! Hoi! Takeuchi-chan! Let's eat together!"

Eiji offered as he jumped over Kaori,

"Sure! I won't deny the said request!"

"After all, Tezuka would be there."

Fuji saida as Kaori twitched at this,

"Last one to the canteen would be a rotten egg!"

Eiji said as he ran while Kaori was running to the canteen,

"Saa, I'll just be taking a shortcut then."

At the other side,

"Tezuka-chan, what's your lunch today?

Momoshiro asked his classmate who thought about it for a second,

"Hmmm... I suppose it would be sushi then some onigiri..."

Kumiko replied as she was brought back to reality when Momoshiro asked her,

"Sou ka."

"Fsshhhhhh..."

Kaidoh was hissing as he went outside the room,

"Let's go to the canteen now. But what about Echizen?"

"Ah yes. Where could he be?"

"Fssshhh..."

Kaidoh shook his head as Kumiko looked at him for an answer,

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

They turned to see Echizen,

"Echizen, good to see you. So, let's go to the canteen already?"

Kumiko asked as Echizen nodded at this as the quartet went to the canteen.

"Kumiko-chan!"

"Kaori-senpai..."

Kumiko went near the said senpai as she was patted by Kaori,

"Maa, maa, I was kind of wondering if I could ask you something later, perhaps after lunch. And it's really personal, Kumiko-chan."

Kaori said as her expression changed to a serious one,

"Doushite ka, senpai? Anything wrong or perhaps, you'd like to ask something concerning Onii-chan, neh?"

Kumiko teased Kaori who blushed at the mention of the older Tezuka,

"At least whoever you end up with you'll end up with a good choice, Kumiko-chan..."

Kaori murmured as Kumiko raised an eyebrow,

"Betsuni. Come on."

Kaori said as she dragged Kumiko to the canteen.

Half an hour passed and the Regulars, Kaori and Kumiko were finished with their lunch.

Meanwhile, Kumiko was already about to go to her classroom with Momoshiro and Kaidoh,

"Kumiko-chan, I told you I'd talk to you, neh?"

Kaori said as Kumiko thought about it for a moment and then, nodded,

"Hai. Gomen, Kaidoh-san, Momo-chan, it seems I have to talk with Kaori-senpai."

Kumiko told the two as Kaidoh 'fsshed' with a nod and Momoshiro replied with an 'OK' and a nod,

Kumiko went near to Kaori, who dragged her to a place a bit far from people, which was nearby the sakura trees,

"Kumiko-chan, Seiichi already made a move with you. Or perhaps, has he confessed to you yesterday?"

Kaori asked as Kumiko widened her eyes in the thought, nodded and replied,

"How did you know, Kaori-senpai?"

Kaori sighed for a moment and said,

"Seiichi never had been interested in a girl. Or perhaps he has been before, but this was the first time I've 'seen' him like this. Recently, Seiichi has been very hmmm.. What's the right word... inspired, perhaps, these days. And the first time I heard Seiichi call a girl with such affection. But then, during Recess time, 'Haru-chan called me up and told me that Seiichi was a bit off."

Kumiko bit her lip at this and bowed her head,

"Kaori-senpai, i-it was because... I was really shocked of Seiichi-kun's confession. I really can't believe that he confessed to me. It was just so sudden. I just met him a couple of months ago. And then, it became love? Actually, I'm really confused."

Kumiko told Kaori, who looked at her and asked,

"Kumiko-chan, tell me the truth. What do you think or feel when Seiichi's there?"

"I-I... Towards Seiichi-kun?"

"Hai."

"When he's there, there's some anticipating feeling that I get. When he's there, it seems like my heart is about to burst."

Kumiko told Kaori, who faintly smiled at this,

"What if, Kumiko-chan, you see, Seiichi-kun with a girl?"

"I-I don't know. I-I have no idea. I haven't seen him together wi-"

"Again, I said what if."

Kumiko closed her eyes and tried imagining a girl with Seiichi, she frowned at this and said,

"I feel bad. Something like a lose. I don't understand why. But it's the same feeling that I get whenever I lose some contest or something,"

Kaori was smiling at this when Kumiko said,

"It's the same feeling that I feel when I saw a girl confessing to Fuji-senpai."

Kaori widened her eyes in surprise,

"Masaka..."

"Eh? Doushite ka senpai?"

Kaori sighed at this,

"My friend, that means you have a crush on Fuji and Seiichi. What the heck. I was not expecting for a love triangle..."

She muttered as Kumiko dropped on her knees,

"EH?"

* * *

jychan: It's the first time I've used Kaori's POV... So, I hope you'll like the way she sees things... Now, I'd like to thank animelover098765, unknown player, ksm013, sayume214, jigokunooujo for their reviews!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Waa... I never expected this ever in my life... because you know, in the past, all I ever got were flames... try seeing my past reviews!!! flame here, flame there! T-T And oh... this story might be coming to an end...

ksm013: It hurts to torture Seiichi-kun... But I had to!! I had to! Here's the update by the way!

sayume214: Eh? You want SeiichiXKumiko moments? I'll have them next chapter. Last chapter was kinda focused on Seiichi... But I tortured him! Gomen ne Seiichi-kun.. T-T Anyways, Kaori really told Kumiko the truth concerning on her feelings!

jigokunooujo: Hello! Nice to see you again!!! Thanks for appreciating last chaptie but im too sad to torture Seiichi!!! I feel so angry to myself for torturing him that much!!! T-T

animelover098765: Hint! Hint! Reviews really inspire writers so much... Hehehe... LOL... Me too, we're in the same situation. My Okaa-chan is very much problematic over her only daughter who fawns over anime and anime bishies... LOL... Don't worry I'll be updating because i easily get bribed with reviews... LOL

unknown player: Oh it's hard to pick, but if I was Kumiko, I'd pick Seiichi... LOL... Kumiko-chan exaggerating? I don't think so... I'm sure people would get surprised if they're confessed to. LOL... Or maybe she was really exaggerating... LOL... I'll try using other people's POV, although when the time calls for it, I'll have to use her POV, then. Is it OK for you???? I'm not sure if this is a long chapter, but hopefully. Don't worry... Since it's summer here, I can easily update, as long as I'm not busy... OK??? ^_^


	22. Seiichi Can Never Say No To Kumiko

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_22. Seiichi can never say no to Kumiko  
_**

* * *

It has been a day since Kumiko has realized her feelings.

It has been a day since Kumiko has realized her feelings towards the two smiling bishies.

It has been a day since Kumiko has realized her feelings towards the two smiling bishies from Seigaku and Rikkai Dai.

She sighed at the matter.

Currently, Tezuka Kumiko was still on her bed.

She was still on her bed as she had nothing to do as practices were cancelled for that weekend.

She sighed.

She still had to make a reply towards the buchou of Rikkai Dai.

What's worse is that she had to think about it so that she won't have to hurt the feelings of the certain blue-headed person.

But then, she still had to think about something.

Now that she knows of her feelings towards the two, she had yet to answer another question that was much bigger to the last one:

Who among the two does she harbor more feelings? Would it be the Tensai from Seigaku or the Child Of God from Rikkai Dai?

She shook her head on the matter.

She'll have to think about it the next time.

Now, what does she have to do to skip time?

She had to something so that her mind would be reverted to another thing and to keep her distracted.

She rolled over and sighed.

Now what does she have to do is the question.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, so-_

Kumiko took her phone from the table and proceeded on looking at the message:

**Kumiko-chan,**

**Are you available for today? I'm free and thought I wanted to see you. I hope you're fine with it. I'm currently at the park.**

**-An-**

Kumiko smiled as she read the message.

She just had something to do now.

* * *

Kumiko ran to the park, seeing a certain girl from Fudoumine,

"An-chan!"

"Kumiko-chan!"

"Hisashiburi neh!"

"Hai. So, let's go somewhere first."

An told the younger girl who nodded at this and followed the girl from Fudoumine,

"Actually, I really have a reason on why I had to call you."

"Eh? Oh. What is it, An-chan?"

"But first, let me clarify you. This was because Akaya kept on ranting and worrying over his 'Mura-buchou."

An said as Kumiko's face darkened,

"Eh?"

She managed to say,

"It seems you dumped him."

"Eh? Dumped? What do you mean? I never said no to him. All I did was just leave him. I-I just didn't know what to say to him."

Kumiko said as she bit her lip,

"But then, Akaya said that you dumped him over Fuji-san."

"EH? Don't tell me... he couldn't have seen me with Fuji-senpai after which."

"So, meaning there's something going on between you and Fuji?"

"Iee!!! He just offered to bring me home since it was raining."

"But then, Kumiko-chan, don't you think it was unfair for him? After all, you did run away from him."

"I suppose... but then, I really don't know what to do, An-chan. I tried sorting out my feelings but it seems I'm having feelings for Fuji-senpai and Seiichi-kun!"

"EH?"

"Hai... That's why I'm utterly confused. And I really don't know what to do..."

"Kumiko-chan, don't hate me for this..."

"Eh?"

"Where is that Akaya..."

An muttered as she looked all over,

"So, it's already Akaya?"

"Whatever, Kumiko-chan."

"AN!!!"

The two girls turned around to see Kirihara Akaya and Yukimura Seiichi.

"Seiichi-kun..."

"I believe I had to do something with Akaya. Let's go now."

An said as she dragged Akaya along,

"Chotto ma-!"

Akaya tried to protest while An was still dragging him,

"Seiichi-kun..."

"Saa, Kumiko-chan."

"Eto, about the last time."

"Saa, it's OK, Kumiko-chan. I wish happiness for you and Fuji-san."

"Eh?"

"I understand already, Kumiko-chan. I was dumped."

"Eh? You were not! It was a misunderstanding, Seiichi-kun! I never meant to dump you at all. In contrast, I'm just confused. Totally confused. I'm really sorry, Seiichi-kun."

Kumiko said as she dropped on her knees,

"Saa, saa, It's OK. Stand up now, Kumiko-chan. I don't want to see you like that."

"Seiichi-kun... Hontou ni gomen nassai!"

Kumiko apologized as Seiichi just smiled at her,

"Saa, saa, I suppose I can never say no to you, noh."

Kumiko blushed at what Seiichi replied to her as she stood up,

"Saa, Kumiko-chan, where are we supposed to go now?"

"Eh?"

"After all, we are on a date, noh?"

"Eh?

* * *

jychan: This chapter is purely SeiichiXKumiko... Now, I'd like to thank Saku Mar Echizen Potter, jigokunooujo, Sapphire Wood, Dragon Reverb and unknown player!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^

Saku Mar Echizen Potter: eh? Thanks... The reviews? It's OK. Even I rarely do reviews... LOL... Unlucky, I don't have an account on MSN.!

jigokunooujo: Eh? Really? Arigato!!! So, I don't know about me being awesome but then, I'll really try my best to make this better!!!

Sapphire Wood: Actually, this story is going to have a double ending! A double ending, I tell you. So, you can just choose who you want to see. But I doubt if I would not favor Seiichi's ending much better. LOL

Dragon Reverb: Yup. I must agree. Yup. Yup. Nnnn!!! I agree with you!

unknown player: So, here's a SeiichiXKumiko chapter. Hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for the grammar errors. I'll try on improving!!! I'll keep on trying and trying!!!! No Fuji for today. Just Seiichi... LOL


	23. Seiichi's Willingness To Wait

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_23. Seiichi's Willingness to Wait  
_**

* * *

"Eto, Seiichi-kun, where are we supposed to go now?"

I asked my companion or moreover, date, as we were walking,

I am sure I am purely crimson red right now.

Relax Kumiko. You're just with Seiichi-kun. And I'm sure Seiichi-kun won't do anything bad to you. So, relax. You're just going out with him.

What the heck...

I am going out on a date with Seiichi-kun, now tell me how to relax...

How could I ever stop from blushing when Seiichi-kun and I is on a date!!!

I sighed.

I really regret wearing some shirt and pants only.

If I have known that it would end up with a date with Seiichi-kun, then, I should've dressed up more elegantly!

But then, if An-chan did tell me earlier that Seiichi-kun was also going there, would have I gone?

NO.

"Kumiko-chan, relax. Just think of it that we're just going somewhere together."

Seiichi-kun told me as he looked at me and smiled while I felt that my cheeks went hotter,

I gulped and said,

"S-Seiichi-kun... Eto... Hai. Hai."

Finally, I was able to talk. But I was stuttering! I was stuttering!

Well, it's not like I haven't went out with Seiichi-kun. But those times were when we were with other people. But this time, it's only us alone.

ALONE.

I sighed at this as I bowed my head,

"Saa, Kumiko-chan, are you busy or something? We could always stop if you want to."

I turned to Seiichi-kun.

Now, look what I've done.

"No! I'm not. I was just thinking of some things."

"So, you are preoccupied with something."

"No! You see... eto... anou..."

I swallowed as I felt my cheeks go hotter as his face went nearer,

"Doushite ka, Kumiko-chan? Do you have any problems?"

"I-I just f-felt nervous that I'm going out with Seiichi-kun... But don't worry it's in a good way. I-I just felt tensed up."

I replied as he nodded and held my hand, which made blood rush on my cheeks again,

"Saa, Kumiko-chan, I told you, just relax. You don't have to tense up or something like that. Just stay calm. Or else, you won't be able to enjoy going out with me. Neh?"

He said as I nodded.

So, just like what Seiichi-kun said, all I have to do is relax.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kumiko-chan,"

Seiichi called unto the younger sibling of the buchou of the Seigaku Regulars,

"Eh? Doushite ka, Seiichi-kun?"

"Would you want some ice cream? I remember that you liked ice cream and it's also pretty hot, this time."

He asked as the girl perked up and nodded,

"Sure! I'd love to eat ice cream. Let's go inside, neh."

Kumiko said as she went inside the Ice Cream Parlor with Seiichi,

"Cookies and Cream, please."

"Macha."

"Ah hai. Wait a second."

The cashier said as she left the two,

"Maa, Seiichi-kun, where do you think is Kirihara-san and An-chan now? Do you think they're also on a date like us?"

Kumiko asked the older boy, who thought about it for a second, but replied,

"Saa, who knows. Although I was able to hear that Akaya and Tachibana-chan are together."

"And they keep on denying it, neh."

"I'm quite thankful for the two of them, though."

"Eh?"

"If it weren't for them, then we shouldn't have gone to a date today, neh?"

Seiichi told Kumiko who blushed at this but responded a 'Hai.',

"That would be Y412."

The cashier said as she handed the ice cream to Seiichi and Kumiko,

"Eto, ah chotto-"

"No, I'll pay for us, Kumiko-chan. After all, it's only a small amount and a man should always pay for his date."

Seiichi told Kumiko, which made the cashier and Kumiko blushed after giving a smile,

"A-Arigato..."

The cashier said as Kumiko and Seiichi went outside while eating their ice cream,

"Arigato, Seiichi-kun."

"Dou itashimashite. But it isn't that much."

Seiichi told Kumiko, who smiled at him,

_Go-sen mairu hashite iki wo kir-  
_

Kumiko took out her phone and saw that it was her brother who sent a message,

**From: 0-XXX-XXX**

**Kumiko,**

**Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama wanted to go somewhere. Currently, I am with someone and cannot go home at the moment. Is it possible for you to go home already now? I'll try to go home as early as possible.**

**-Onii-chan-**

Kumiko looked at Seiichi who just finished his ice cream,

"Eto, Seiichi-kun.... I'm really sorry but is it OK if I have to go now? You see, Okaa-san and Otou-san are going somewhere as well, as Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama. And it seems, Onii-chan isn't home for unknown reasons... It's not that I wanted to go, but I have to."

Kumiko told Seiichi who bent his head on a side and said,

"Ah, it's OK, Kumiko-chan. I understand. It seems it would be complicated for you if you don't go home now. But, allow me to bring you home, if it is OK."

Kumiko widened her eyes on his offer, but replied,

"Ah hai. I guess. It won't hurt either. Maa, let's go already, Seiichi-kun."

Seiichi stood up and held Kumiko's hand as they started walking to the Tezuka Residence,

"Neh, Seiichi-kun, I have a question."

"Eh? Doushite ka?"

"Did you have any girlfriend before?"

Kumiko asked the older boy who replied immediately,

"Iee."

'So, Kaori-senpai was right when she said that this was the first time that Seiichi-kun was interested in a girl...'

She thought as she looked at the sky,

"Neh, Seiichi-kun, the sky looks great, noh?"

"Hai. But, if I compare you with the sky, I'd still be choosing you."

Kumiko blushed at his words as she replied,

"Is that so? Ahaha..."

She laughed nervously as Seiichi just smiled at her,

"We're near already."

Kumiko informed Seiichi, who just nodded at this,

"Maa, how about you, Kumiko-chan?"

"Eto, the same as you, as well. I don't know why. But, I guess studies were always my first priority."

Kumiko replied as Seiichi still nodded at this that is until, they stopped outside a gate,

"Seiichi-kun, this is my stop."

Kumiko told the blue-haired captain of RikkaiDai,

"Hai. I guess. So, until the next time we see each other, neh, Kumiko?"

"Hai, Ja. Seiichi-kun."

"Ja, Kumko."

He was about to leave when Kumiko said,

"Eto, Seiichi-kun, are you willing to wait? That is after I've sorted out my feelings for you. Are you willing to wait? Don't worry, it won't last forever nor a long time!"

Seiichi turned and nodded while replying to her,

"I suppose, Kumiko-chan, but don't make me wait long, neh?"

"Of course!"

Kumiko replied as she went inside her house, while Seiichi just went off.

* * *

jychan: This chapter is purely SeiichiXKumiko... Now, I'd like to thank fanfic addict anonymous, jigokunooujo, Sapphire Wood, keia mizuki, sayume214, Dragon Reverb!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^ And oh, before I forget, you're going to say good-bye to Kumiko-chan very soon...

fanfic addict anonymous: Oh, well, he saw Fuji and Kumiko together in the rain. Bringing her home... Don't you think he'd get suspicious, noh? Seiichi's also a human, despite having the title of 'Child of God', he also misunderstands... -Kumiko hugs you as well while sweatdropping-

Sapphire Wood: Really? She does... Wow, that must hurt a lot... We're quite similar since I also prefer completed stories since i know that whatever chapter i end up to, there's always the ending waiting for me... LOL... My stories are interesting? Oh, thanks... Ja...

keia mizuki: Really? No grammar errors??? Arigato!!! I tried my best, although sometimes, my best isn't enough... Wow,.. sounds like a song... LOL... Oh, here's chapter 23!!!

sayume214: Me, as well. But then, I kinda thought that if Seiichi really loves Kumiko, as what he said, then he can never stand Kumiko being so guilty and like that.... Oh well... yes! It's Seiichi in this chapter too! Seiichi.. Seiichi... Seiichi!!!

jigokunooujo: Thanks! So far so good??? What do you say that I end this story with Kumiko ending up dead?? Joke... I'll be bad if I do that..... LOL..Oh here's Chapter 23!!!

Dragon Reverb: Yup... It's a LOL... I've updated already.. So, there!


	24. What Happened Yesterday

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!..

* * *

**_24. What Happened Yesterday  
_**

* * *

"Maa, maa, don't worry! I'll be fine on my own! You have to go already! Your younger sister is already waiting for you! Ja neh! Mata ashita!"

I said as I walked forward,

Tralalalalalala...

I am so in a good mood today!

Why you ask people?

I, Takeuchi Kaori, went on a date earlier with none other than, Tezuka Kunimitsu....

Shocked, noh?

Just kidding...

Well, it really didn't seem like a date, but near to a date!

Come on people!

What do you call two people meeting in a coffee shop?

A date, neh!

But to tell you the truth, it really didn't seem like a date... It was more like a tutoring session between me and 'Mitsu...

Geesh, he's too stoic...

I wonder how a person like me, who's loud, arrogant, blabber-mouthed, obnoxious, probably not that much, and bubbly, ever had a crush on a stoic, serious and strict person like him?

Tell me please...

Oh well, anyways, I had a date with 'Mitsu...

Fine!

I had a tutoring session with 'Mitsu...

Come on, give me the time of my life, even if it's just a couple of seconds of me having an imagination...

A very seemingly-preposterous imagination...

I sighed and continued walking,

Wait a minute... Isn't that... Is it really who I think it is?

"SEI-CHAN!!!!"

I shouted as that person turned around,

It was really Sei-chan A.K.A. Yukimura Seiichi, buchou of the Rikkai Dai Tennis Club Regulars,

"Saa, Kaori."

"Maa maa! Hissashiburi, neh! What 'cha doin' here in Tokyo, Sei-chan?"

I asked him as I went near him,

He never changed at all, but wait. Isn't he supposed to gloomy or off? But it seems he was just like the last time I've seen him!

"I came here because Akaya dragged me here,"

"No way? Aka-chan managed to drag you here?"

"Earlier, I was planning for 2000 laps for him the next time I see him. But, it seems my mind has changed."

"What do you mean? Did something happen Sei-chan?"

I asked him as I narrowed my eyes playfully,

"Hai. It seems I've went on a date with Kumiko-chan today."

"Ah. A date with Kumi- Wait a minute! You went on a date with Kumiko-chan today? Congratulations!"

I told him as I grinned at him,

So, it seems Kumiko-chan has made a decision already!

"But she told me that I have to wait a little longer, but then, she told me that it won't take that long, though."

NOT!

"Oh? Don't worry, Sei-chan! You have my support! As always! Although if you and 'Mitsu would be dueling with each other, I'd be siding with 'Mitsu, by the way."

I told him as I saw him smirk,

What's with the smirk?

"And she says she doesn't like Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, maa. Maa. It's OK, Kaori. Ja neh! Send my regards to Kumiko-chan, neh?"

I widened on my eyes as he walked away,

Screw me and my big mouth.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day passed by and here we are in Class 2-7, where Kumiko kept on sighing as she was sitting down on her chair,

'Seiichi-kun and Fuji-senpai... Who should I choose?'

She mused as she sighed,

"Kumiko-chan! Pay attention! Sensei might call us anytime!"

Momoshiro whispered to the younger sister of their buchou as Kumiko was brought back to reality,

"Momoshiro, stop talking to Tezuka-chan. Other things aside from our lesson should be done some next time. Momoshiro, report to me after classes!"

The sensei said as there were laughters around the classroom,

'Crap. I'll be killed by buchou for being late!'

Momoshiro thought as he sweatdropped,

'Thank you for saving me, although now you became the one with fault.'

Kumiko thought as she sighed and was looking at Momoshiro,

* * *

Kumiko was going outside of the classroom alone, since Kaidoh was absent for unknown reasons.

She was walking down the stairs when she heard her name being called or rather, her family name,

"-zuka-chan! Tezuka-chan! I was calling for you but it seems you cannot hear me, despite we being near together as of the moment."

Kumiko was brought back to reality, once again, seeing Fuji, who still was having the same smile, as always,

"Ah. Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuji-senpai. W-What are you d-d-doing here?"

Kumiko asked as she saw Fuji, which made her blush,

"Saa, who knows. Saa, Tezuka-chan, is it alright if you go to the back of the gym after practices? Don't worry about your Onii-chan, it seems Tezuka has to do some student council activities, as well."

Fuji said as Kumiko nodded at what he said,

"Ah hai, Fuji-senpai. But then, why?"

"Hi-mit-su,"

He said as he tilted his head on a side,

"Eh? Is that so? Ok... Well, I'll have to get to the courts first. Ja!"

Kumiko told him as she left him as she ran all the way to the courts.

* * *

jychan: The POV earlier was in Kaori's POV.. OK? Now, I'd like to thank jigokunooujo, Sapphire Wood, Unknown Player aka keia mizuki, sayume214, Dragon Reverb!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^ And oh, before I forget, you're going to say good-bye to Kumiko-chan very soon...

Dragon Reverb: Yup! Yup! I updated!!!

sayume214: Gomen nassai! I really didn't mean to... Oh well, the story's coming to an end.. and yes, Seiichi is so damn adorable to Kumiko! Why Kumiko and not me... LMAO

jigokunooujo: Hai. I really think that the Child Of God title really suits him!!! Waa... He looks so bishy.. Nya!

unknown player (keia mizuki): I didn't know you were keia mizuki. But oh well... It was not a pick-up line! My imagination made it! Come on, people are somehow unpatient. Heck, they are unpatient... And Seiichi would get hurt very much! Sometimes, it's not true when they say time heals all wounds... But oh well..

SapphireWood: I understand how you feel. I was also like that when I had to dress up last March, because of some awarding! Geesh... it was called the Magis Awarding Ceremony... But I felt honored, because there were only two freshmen who were awarded with the Magis Award, and that includes me! You had white flowers? I had violet... Totally not my color... And the thing? I had to wear high heels! And then, I had to walk around with high heels while we had to march around this very big covered court of our school!!! Go on! Hope you're fine already!


	25. Eavesdropping Did No Good

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!.. so please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_25. Eavesdropping Did No Good  
_**

* * *

I wonder why Fuji-senpai told me to go the back of the gym after practices...

Oh well...

But then, it seems the rest of the Regulars are gathered together.

I wonder why.

Inui-senpai did not say anything...

But, who knows...

"Is that so? So, Ochibi-chan would be going to US?"

I heard Eiji-senpai as Echizen nodded.

Oh well. At least there are no tournaments. So, Echizen going to US would be just fine.

"Ochibi bring me at least some sweets when you come back!"

I heard Eiji-senpai's request as Echizen reluctantly, nodded,

"Maa, maa, because Echizen would be going to the US, we should have a small farewell party for him!"

Momo said as the others nodded,

"Maa, maa, Echizen, what are you going to do in the US by the way?"

I asked him as I went near him,

"Maa, maa, who knows, senpai."

He replied.

This freshman never ever respects his senpai.

Remind me to ask Inui-senpai to double his training before he goes back to US.

Anyways, currently, I see the freshman talking to Fuji-senpai, who seems to be the same as usual.

"Kumiko,"

I turned my head and saw my Onii-chan,

"Onii-chan. Is there any problem?"

"I will be going late so, just go home ahead of me."

He said as I nodded,

Just like what Fuji-senpai said.

Wow.

" 'Mitsu! Kumiko-chan!"

The both of us turned to see Kaori-senpai! But wait, why is she in the Girls' Tennis Club Courts?

"Kaori-senpai!"

I acknowledged her as I went near her,

"Maa, maa, I just had a match with the buchou of the Girls. Woo... She's tough!"

She said as I nodded,

"So, how's life, Kumiko-chan? I heard you went on a date yesterday with Sei-chan."

She added as I widened my eyes,

How could she possibly know that?

"Kumiko? You went out on a date with Yukimura yesterday?"

Shoot. How could I forget! Onii-chan is still here with us!

"Eh? Ah. .Eto... In a way, you could call it a date. But Onii-chan it was just a coincidence that I saw him! It was supposed to be An-chan who I was supposed to meet. Not Seiichi-kun! Promise!"

I immediately reasoned out as he raised an eyebrow,

"Maa, maa, 'Mitsu. Don't already scold Kumiko-chan already. She's in a right age already. And besides, she had a good reason and it was also short. So, 'Mitsu, don't scold her already."

I closed my eyes as I waited for Onii-chan to perhaps, do something.

But, wait. A few seconds have passed and nothing happened. I opened my eyes as I saw Onii-chan just looking at me, then he sighed,

"Anyways, you will have to go home later alone. Is that fine?"

Onii-chan said as I nodded,

"Eh? Kumiko-chan would go home alone? Don't worry 'Mitsu, I'll bring her home for you!"

Kaori-senpai offered as Onii-chan looked at her with disbelief,

"Ah! Arigato Kaori-senpai!"

I told her as she gave a wink at me and turned to Onii-chan,

"She said yes already. You can't probably resist now, 'Mitsu."

He just sighed and replied,

"Fine. But make sure that you take her home safely, Kaori. But then, how about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine..."

Wait a minute... Was there a show of concern of Onii-chan's face?

Could it be...

* * *

**Normal POV**

The older girl said good-bye to the Tezuka siblings, who also said their good-bye's to the other girl.

"Onii-chan, is there something going on between you and Kaori-senpai?"

Kumiko blurted out which made Tezuka turn to his younger sister,

"What do you mean, Kumiko?"

"You know, your relationship with Kaori-senpai..."

Kumiko murmured which made the older Tezuka pause for a minute.

'Right.'

He thought.

What was his relationship with Kaori?

"I am sure that we're friends at the least."

"At the least you say Onii-chan? Then what is in the most?"

The younger sibling asked as they continued walking,

"I'm not sure of which."

Kumiko turned to her older brother,

"Eh? What do you mean by you're not sure of which? I'm sure there must be something, Onii-chan. You have to tell Kaori-senpai as soon as possible, Onii-chan. You can't possibly leave her hanging, noh."

Kumiko told her brother who nodded at this,

"Hanging? What do you mean?"

"That's for you to ponder on, Onii-chan. Ja. I still have to tell Inui-senpai to double Echizen's training menu."

Kumiko replied to her brother as she left him, still clueless of what she meant concerning Kaori.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the courts,**

"Tezuka-chan."

"Fu-Fu-Fuji-senpai! You have got to stop that habit of yours."

Kumiko told the older lad, who was just smiling as usual,

"Saa, Kumiko-chan, will I see you later then?"

Fuji asked as Kumiko just nodded,

"Saa, ja neh. I'll be on my ways to the lockers now. Practice would be dismissed sooner or later."

Fuji said as Kumiko raised an eyebrow when her brother announced,

"Practice is over. Dismissed!"

Kumiko widened her eyes upon what the older guy had predicted.

He was not called a tensai for nothing.

* * *

"Kumiko-chan!!! Where are you! Kumiko-chan!"

Kaori called for the younger girl as she was wearing her cap,

"Takeuchi-senpai?"

"Kao-nee?"

"Takeuchi-chan?"

She turned to see Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh and the rest of the regulars except for Fuji,

"Have you seen Kumiko-chan?"

She asked them as they shook their heads but Eiji said,

"I saw Tezuka-chan go to the back of the building with Fujiko, nya!"

Kaori turned to Eiji,

"So, he's making his move already?"

She murmured as Echizen asked,

"Making his move on what, Nee-chan?"

"Maa, maa, I'm pretty sure that all of you know already what Fuji feels for Kumiko-chan, and it seems he's confessing already."

Kaori replied as the Regulars widened their eyes on what she said,

"EH?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Let's bet on how Kumiko-chan answers Fujiko nya!!"

Eiji said as Momoshiro said,

"Sure! I bet that Tezuka-chan would reply with a yes!"

"Nya! I go with that, nya!"

"Fshhh.. How about that guy from Rikkai Dai? I bet that Fuji-senpai would be rejected."

"How about you Inui?"

"I stay neutral. It would be a waste of time if I bet when I know what happens. Iiii... Data to..."

He murmured as his glasses sparkled,

"How about Ochibi-chan!"

"I won't participate, senpai."

"Nya? How about you Oishi?"

"Eiji, it's better if you don't do it already. It's bad betting on what Tezuka-chan tells Fuji."

Oishi said as Kaori said,

"Oishi is right, Eiji. But then, I will still bet."

The others sweatdropped on what she said, and then, she added,

"I bet that she would say no to Fuji or either she would tell Fuji to wait. After all, that's what she told to Sei-chan, when Sei-chan confessed. Crap."

She realized what she said as the others went,

"Eh?"

"Iii... Data..."

"Eto, I have to bug 'Mitsu with his work, since Fuji confessing would take a long time. So, ja minna-san! Mata ashita!!!"

Kaori said as she escaped and ran inside the building, towards the Student Council Room.

* * *

**Kaori's POV**

"-zuka-senpai, I really really like you a lot! I promise! I really, really like you! Please go out with me!"

I stopped before I could open the door when I heard a girl's voice,

This sounds like a confession. This is the first time I've heard a confession to 'Mitsu! Cool!

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Ah yes. You're right. You're going out with Takeuchi-senpai, right?"

Eh? 'Mitsu's going out with me? Now, that's new. I never heard of it. But that's one dream that I would really want to come true.

"You're wrong. I'm not going out with Kaori."

Now that definitely is the truth. But I wonder why it hurts when I knew from the start that this feeling of mine was always one-sided.

"Oh? But then, why won't you go out with me, senpai? I'm the most popular girl here in Seigaku! I'm voted as the most wanted girl in Seigaku!"

Really? You're the most popular girl? But why don't I know you at all? Geesh... Back in Rikkai Dai, I was also voted as the most wanted girl. But I don't know why...

It's not that I'm bragging here, but she started it!!!

"There's someone else..."

"Eh?"

Eh?

I should've known.

I bit my lip as my vision became blurry. Must not cry. Must not cry.

MUST **NOT **CRY!

K'so! Tears are falling down already!

"Sumimasen senpai!"

The door opened, revealing a girl with curled blonde locks, in short, she looked like Goldilocks. Wow. But crap.

They saw me.

"Kaori?"

I wiped my tears and gave out a grin,

"Yo! 'Mitsu! I thought that I should drop by, but it seems you're busy! I also wanted to tell you that Kumiko-chan and I would be going already! Ja! Mata ashita!"

I ran and ran despite hearing Tezuka call me,

"KAORI!"

But I never looked back. I don't know why. But it definitely hurts. It really hurts. Now, I have to look for Kumiko-chan so that we could go home, but before that, maybe a scoop of chocolate ice cream would do.

* * *

jychan: This is a slight angst chapter. Now, I'd like to thank YUKIMURA RULES, fanfic addict anonymous, Sapphirewood, Unknown Player aka keia mizuki, sayume214, Dragon Reverb!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^ And oh, before I forget, you're going to say good-bye to Kumiko-chan very soon...

Dragon Reverb: Hai! Hai! I updated already!!!

fanfic addict anonymous: I really pity Kaori for falling on a very stoic guy like Tezuka. And yes, himitsu means secret!!

unknown player: Gomen ne!!! I suck in English a lot!!! Yeah... We have to totally assassinate whoever made the saying.... LMAO.. Yup... It seems Fuji would confess to Kumiko according to what the regulars and Kaori said.... but who knows... ^_^

Sapphirewood: I understand. I understand all your suffering... But my suffering was the worst! Because my ehems' were there! They were there! Actually, the whole school was watching us! And then, there I was the only freshman then... -sigh- Definitely... embarassing.. Regarding your stories, are they fanfics as well?

sayume214: I know she is pretty naive. She's probably the most naive OC i have, just before Hidari from SaiuMono... Oh well... But she's nice and has a good personality, noh?

YUKIMURA RULES!: I must agree that he rules! Oh, I will continue this story 'till the very end, so don't worry! BUT, this story will have a double ending, so is that fine? Although if you let me choose, I'd want Kumiko to end up with Seiichi, but I already announced earlier that there will be a double ending. So sorry!!!


	26. This Is Goodbye

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!.. so please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_26. This is Good-bye  
_**

* * *

"Tezuka-chan."

I turned to Fuji-senpai,

"Doushite Fuji-senpai?"

I asked him as I looked at him, although I can't look straight at his eyes,

"Tezuka-chan, look at my eyes."

He said as I replied,

"Eto, how can I look at your eyes when they're closed."

I told him as he chuckled and opened his eyes.

His brown eyes.

I never knew that Fuji-senpai had a brown-set of eyes,

"Eto, but why?"

"Saa, Tezuka-chan, do you have someone else already?"

Fuji-senpai asked as he held my hand,

"Eh? What do you mean, Fuji-senpai?"

I asked as I looked at the sides while my cheeks went hot,

"I'm asking you if you have a boyfriend already, Tezuka-chan."

He said as I nodded and replied,

"None, so far, Fuji-senpai. But why?"

"Saa, that's great."

Great?

"But why is it great, Fuji-senpai?"

I asked him as he smiled and looked at me,

"Because I like you a lot, Kumiko-chan."

Ah.

So, he likes me.

"EH?"

He chuckled on my reaction.

But wait a minute. A while ago, he called me by my first name, neh? He called me by my first name!

"But then, senpai, I'm not sure of m-"

"It's OK, Kumiko-chan. You don't have to rush. But don't make me wait long, OK? Right now, I won't take no for an answer."

He said as I nodded while blushing.

I know I'm blushing.

"Saa, ja neh!"

He said as he left while I dropped on my knees.

So, what do I do now? What should I do? Should I make a decision already? Why does it have to be that the two lads that I like, also like me as well?

I'm utterly confused now, but if I make a decision as soon as possible, I won't be confused anymore. But I'll end up hurting the other guy.

What should I do now...

I sighed and got up. Probably, Kaori-senpai might be looking for me already.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaori went out of the building while she was wiping her face. She was looking for Kumiko, who was just waiting on a side with her bag.

"Kumiko-chan! Gomen ne! I went inside the building. But oh well, let's go already! Neh?"

She told the younger girl who nodded at this,

"Neh, Kumiko-chan, would you mind if we get some chocolate ice cream?"

She asked as Kumiko nodded and said,

"It's OK, Kaori-senpai. But what happened?"

"Eh?"

"There might be something that happened between you and Onii-chan. They say, 'chocolates are cure for a heartbreak'."

Kaori widened her eyes upon what Kumiko guessed, but sighed and replied,

"You got me, Kumiko-chan."

"So, what did Onii-chan did or say?"

Kumiko asked as the two of them walked together,

"There was a girl who confessed to 'Mitsu, but then, she was busted by 'Mitsu. She asked why and 'Mitsu replied that there was someone else. I quote. 'There's someone else...' Unquote."

Kaori replied in detail as Kumiko nodded at this as they went inside an ice cream shop,

"Are you OK already, senpai?"

Kumiko asked as Kaori slightly nodded,

"Thanks for letting me burst unto you, Kumiko-chan."

Kaori said as Kumiko nodded and licked on her Cookies And Cream Ice Cream,

"So, what happened between you and Fuji?"

Kaori asked as Kumiko blushed on the older girl's question,

"Eto, he confessed..."

"So, we were right all along..."

"Eh?"

"Go on..."

"But he told me not to give a reply yet. So he told me that he would wait."

"YOSHI! I won the bet, although I said that you would tell Fuji that he would have to wait, but technically, it's waiting. Yoshi! Yoshi! I'll collect all my biddings tomorrow."

Kaori said as Kumiko sweatdropped and asked,

"Bet, senpai?"

"The regulars and I had a bet on what would be the outcome of Fuji's confession."

Kaori replied as Kumiko sighed and said,

"I'll try to multiply their trainings. One by one."

"But wait! Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, 'Mitsu and Chibisuke didn't participate!"

Kaori said as Kumiko nodded and said,

"But I will have Echizen's training still multiplied because he never respects his senpai-tachi..."

Kumiko said with an evil grin as Kaori sweatdropped on a side while finishing her chocolate ice cream,

"Is that so, Kumiko-chan? So, let's go already."

Kaori said as they placed the tissue on the garbage bin and left the ice cream shop together.

"So, your house would be this way, neh, Kumiko-chan?"

Kaori asked as Kumiko nodded while they turned to the direction where Kaori pointed,

"How about you, Kaori-senpai? Where is your house?"

Kumiko asked as Kaori pointed forward,

"Straight ahead, but a little farther."

Kaori said as Kumiko nodded,

"So, your house is in the same direction, then, Kaori-senpai?"

Kaori nodded at the kohai's question until they stopped outside a residence,

"This is my stop, Kaori-senpai. Arigato gozaimasu."

Kumiko said as Kaori nodded and said,

"Ja n-"

"Kumiko, get in. Kaori, talk with me."

Tezuka Kunimitsu's voice stormed out as he went outside the house while in casual wear: a shirt and pants.

"Ja, Kaori-senpai."

Kumiko said as she went inside upon her brother's order,

"Where did you go with Kumiko?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu asked the black-haired girl before him,

"We went somewhere. So, what now?"

"You could go somewhere alone, but don't ever include my sister on your antics."

Kaori slapped the older boy's face upon what he said,

"My antics? Tell me, Kunimitsu, who in the first place had to do something that's why he cannot go home with his sister. And after all, Kumiko-chan agreed that she goes with me. She's already 14 years old. She knows what to do already. She's pretty mature for her age, so you don't have to worry. But my, my, Kunimitsu, telling me that I have some antics. Fine, I may be a blabber-mouth or whatsoever, I may be not smart and intelligent like you, but I know what I'm doing."

"I know that my sis-"

"Don't talk yet, Kunimitsu! I'm not finished yet. If you think that I was just dilly-dallying with Kumiko-chan, then no. All I did was eat ice cream with her. Now, tell me what's wrong with that. None, right? So, what right do you have to scold me like that? Kumiko-chan could have just gone home and leave me in the Ice Cream Parlor, but no. She went with me on her accordance. So, don't tell me Kunimitsu that I included your sister on my so-called antics, when indeed, I have done nothing wrong. And again, what right do you have to scold me like that when you're just nothing to me. Y-You're just a friend at the most! So, if you think that I'm just dilly-dallying, then fine. If you're not fine with me, then it's better if you leave now. Y-You go out of my life now. This is good-bye."

Kaori said as she ran away from Kunimitsu, who never had a chance to talk back to Kaori as it started raining when she ran away. He mentally slapped his forehead and went inside his house.

* * *

jychan: This is definitely an angst chapter. Now, I'd like to thank anangelwithnoname, Sapphirewood, unknown player, Frenz Forever, Dragon Reverb, oO-Amaya-Oo and sayume214!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^ And oh, before I forget, you're going to say good-bye to Kumiko-chan very soon... really really soon... around just a few more chapters to go... but oh well!!!! OK, i know that fuji's eyes are blue on the anime, but i wanted to follow the manga... so, brown it is!

anangelwithnoname: Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!!! I hope you'll also like this chapter!!!

Sapphirewood: I know one! I even got an original story posted there! I would be definitely glad if you'll also read my story! Just search me, I have the same penname there!!! www(dot)fictionpress(dot)net!

unknown player: Yes, he confessed! He confessed! OK! I'll try to lessen the Maa!!! LMAO! Yes, I definitely like her too! Yukimura rules!! Waahahahah!!!

FrenzForever: Thanks! Arigato gozaimasu! Hontou ni arigato! eh? Really? Your friends read my story? Thank you very much!!

Dragon Reverb: Yep, I know what you want... But this is purely angsty for Kaori and tezuka.... No seiichi today and the other regulars... Just Tezuka, Kumiko, Kaori and Fuji!!!

oO-Amaya-Oo: Yes, this is really going to get more better, but this chapter is an angst one.. So, gomen nassai!!

sayume214: Sankyu!!! Really? You love Kaori's POV? I'll try to get her POV next chapter. Sorry, no tezukaXKaori in this chapter...


	27. His Jersey

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!.. so please don't sue me!!! Warning: Tezuka OOC-NESS at this chapter... Please do pardon the author... I tried my best... But my best was not enough... LOL...

* * *

**_27. His Jersey  
_**

* * *

"Onii-chan, aren't you going to follow Kaori-senpai?"

Kumiko asked her older brother who was doing his homework,

"Ah. Kumiko."

"It's pretty late, you know. I called her house, or rather, Echizen's residence. I heard she's staying there. She just left alone after bringing me home."

Kumiko said as she looked at her brother who looked at her,

"Hn."

Kumiko sighed as she turned around and was about to go outside his room,

"I heard she hasn't arrived home yet. It's raining cats and dogs."

She added as she left the room as the older Tezuka stopped at his homework and looked at the window.

It was really raining fast, after all.

'But she said that it was already good-bye.'

'You shouldn't put your guard down. Granting she said good-bye, but at this time, she's not yet home because you didn't follow her, despite it was starting to rain. Currently, she's probably still in a shed, waiting for the rain to stop, or else she'd get wet and get sick.'

'But the-'

'No buts, Tezuka Kunimitsu. This isn't the time to let your guard down for her. It was your fault after all that she had to go home late. And you let her run away when she heard that you liked someone else, when in fact, that very someone i-'

'I know. It was my fault.'

'Good. Now, what do you do now?'

'Go after her.'

'So start now.'

He stood up from his seat as he took his Seigaku jersey and went out of his room with an umbrella,

"Kunimitsu, where are you going?"

Tezuka Kunikazu's voice stormed out as Kumiko's older brother stopped,

"Ojii-sama, I will be going to look for Kaori. It seems she hasn't returned home yet after bringing Kumiko home."

Kunimitsu replied as his grandfather looked at him in the eyes,

"Is that why Kumiko went home late?"

"Aside from which, it is also my fault that I had to let Kaori bring her home, as I was thinking that my student council duties would end later than usual."

"I see. Well then, make sure to bring her home safely."

Kunikazu said as he turned around as his grandson nodded and went out of the house saying,

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

* * *

"So cold..."

Takeuchi Kaori said as she braced herself under a white shed,

"And I can't call Chibisuke to get me from here since my battery's dead. So much for a day."

She added as she sighed,

"Why do I have to be so unlucky today? First, I hear that 'Mitsu likes someone, Second, I get scolded by 'Mitsu since I brought Kumiko home late, Third, I said good-bye to 'Mitsu and he didn't stop me, Fourth, I get stuck in this shed because of the rain, and Fifth, I can't contact anyone because my cellphone's battery is dead."

She said as she sat down on the bench,

"K'so..."

She sighed as she looked at the sky,

"And it seems the rain won't end up soon! Why do I have to be so unfortunate today!!!"

She shouted as she braced herself,

"I hate it!!! I hate this day! This is the worst day in my life!!!"

She continued on shouting as she closed her eyes and jerked her head down,

"Why do you say it's the worst day of your life today?"

She looked up and saw a certain bespectacled buchou of Seigaku,

" 'Mitsu... Why are you here?"

She asked as she narrowed her eyes,

"Because I heard from Kumiko that you haven't arrived home yet and it's also raining."

"So? Does that concern you?"

She asked while glaring at him.

A moment of silence surrounded them despite the heavy rain. The two of them were looking at each other's eyes. It was a critical moment for each of them to speak. One wrong word and everything would end.

"Yes it does."

Kaori's expression softened at the older boy's response,

"B-But I already said Good-bye, 'Mitsu! That's not fair!"

Kaori said as she hitted his chest with her closed fists,

"But I never said 'Good-bye'."

She looked at him as tears were getting out of her eyes,

"I hate you."

"I know you do not hate me, Kaori."

"How sure are you that I don't hate you at all, 'Mitsu?"

"Because I... know you much about you, Kaori."

He replied as Kaori pouted and said,

"Yes, you know much about me that you even know that I don't hate you at all."

He nodded at what she said as she continued as she turned around,

"I bet you even know that I like you..."

He raised an eyebrow at what she said,

"I-I mean, I like you as a friend, of course. Ohohoho..."

She added quickly with a fake chuckle at the end as he shrugged but gave her his jersey,

"Arigato, 'Mitsu."

"Hn."

"Geesh... I never knew that I would fall for a person so cold-blooded like you..."

"Fall?"

"So like you 'Mitsu. Totally oblivious. Oh well. Get this."

She swallowed as Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at her,

"Even if you like someone else, I still like you. That's final. I like you more than a friend, I mean. You know, as a person. Well then, ja."

She said as she left and ran,

"Kaori. Wait a minute."

Kaori turned as he ran up to her,

"Nani? I don't want to get rejected immediately, you know!!!"

She added as she pouted,

"I'm not good with expressions."

"I know that. It's a fact."

"I'll be only saying this once."

"Yes. You'll only say it once."

"Those feelings of yours are reciprocated by mine, as well."

He replied as Kaori stood still for a minute,

"Wait a minute, when you said reciprocated, that means, you return it as well, right?"

"Hn."

"No way..."

"..."

" 'Mitsu, I always knew you were really bad with emotions..."

"I know that, that's why I told you earlier, that I'm bad with it."

"Sugoyi... So, wait. That means we're in a relationship, then. Right?"

He looked puzzled on what she said,

"You know, 'Mitsu, they say that when two people like each other then there should be a relationship. Well, you know, like us, since we like each other..."

"There's nothing wrong with our relationship, is there, Kaori?"

He asked as Kaori sighed in defeat,

"You're really oblivious. I can't believe it."

"Believe what? And what do you mean by oblivious, Kaori?"

" 'Mitsu, you know, you're really intelligent when it comes to school, academics, you're one of the best tennis players, but when it comes to feelings, and emotions, you totally fail."

Kaori said as the said man nodded,

"Geesh... I can't believe you, 'Mitsu."

She said as she sighed heavily,

"Why would you not believe me, Kaori? When I told you my feelings, I-"

"I know that you mean it, 'Mitsu. It's just... Oh, never mind it. At least, you reciprocate my feelings. But it does help a lot, if you know and get what I mean very much soon."

Kaori said as the two of them stopped in the outside of the Echizen Residence,

"Eto, I guess this is my stop, 'Mitsu."

"I can see that."

"Well then, anou, ja neh! Mata ashita!"

"See you tomorrow, as well, Kaori."

Kaori was about to go inside when she turned around and gave a peck to Tezuka's cheek,

"Anou, ja!"

She said as she quickly went inside, blushing, leaving the young bespectacled lad, quite puzzled.

"Mada mada dana, Kaori. who was that lad who brought you home? Your boy friend, perhaps?"

Her uncle, the Samurai, Echizen Nanjiroh, appeared with a sly smile on his face,

"Ojii-san! It's not like that. He's just my best friend."

"Would you give your best friend a peck on the cheeks?"

He teased as the two of them went inside,

"Who's that?"

A woman, perhaps on her 40's asked as the two of them went inside,

"Tadaima."

Kaori said as the woman said,

"Okaeri, Kaori. What took you so long? Tezuka Kumiko-chan called earlier to ask if you've arrived home already, but I told her you're not yet here. Why didn't you call?"

The woman said as Kaori took off her shoes,

"Ah! Kumiko-chan? I see... I'll try to call her later. I tried to call earlier, but my cellphone battery's dead. Luckily, 'Mitsu showed up and brought me home."

She replied as she dried her hair with the towel, the older woman gave her,

"Oh! So, 'Mitsu's the name of your boy friend?"

Nanjiroh asked as Kaori shook her head,

"Iaa! 'Mitsu's not my boyfriend."

"But what's with the peck on the cheeks?"

"What peck on the cheeks?"

Echizen Ryoma asked as he went down the stairs from his room,

"Chibisuke!"

Kaori said as she glomped on the young boy,

"Okaeri, Kao-nee."

"You see, Kaori went home with this certain 'Mitsu, then she gave him a peck on the cheeks."

" 'Mitsu? You don't mean, Tezuka-buchou?"

Ryoma asked as Kaori nodded,

"Tezuka-buchou? Should this be the buchou of the tennis club, Ryoma's part in?"

The woman asked as Ryoma replied,

"Hai, Okaa-san."

Echizen Rinko smiled and said,

"We should meet this boyfriend, of yours then, Kaori."

"Eh? Kao-nee and Tezuka-buchou are already in that relationship? Took long enough, though. Mada mada dane."

"For the last time, 'Mitsu's not yet my boyfriend."

"With the word 'yet'. So, it's soon already."

The older Echizen said with a grin on his face,

"Ojii-san! It's not like that!"

"Mada mada dane. Kao-nee, you're even wearing his jersey."

* * *

jychan: This is definitely a OOC chapter.... Now, I'd like to thank mintry1295, FrenzForever, Dragon Reverb, oO-Amaya-Oo and sayume214!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^ And oh, before I forget, you're going to say good-bye to Kumiko-chan very soon... really really soon... around just a few more chapters to go... but oh well!!!!

Dragon Reverb: Yep. At the author's note last chapter, I typed in that it was from the manga... But oh well...

sayume214: So, the drama noh??? And I thought the genre of this story was Romance/Humor... LMAO...

oO-Amaya-Oo: Yup... I feel sorry for Kumiko-chan... But if I were her, I'd choose Seiichi... Hahaha... So biased... Oh well... We don't know with Kumiko-chan..

mintry1295: Waaa! It's so difficult! I was thinking that I got Tezuka OOC earlier... It's too difficult... He's too... stoic!!! Much stoic than Mori!!! hahahah...

FrenzForever: really? I feel so honored... hehehe... Thank you very much!!!


	28. Kumiko Has To Choose

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!.. so please don't sue me!!! All I did was write a fanfic!!! Huhuhu..

* * *

**_28. Kumiko has to choose...  
_**

* * *

I hope that whatever happened with Kaori-senpai and Onii-chan went well last night.

But oh!!! I just can't help it but worry, especially having a stoic and stern older brother!

I hope they do reconcile, after all, I would like Kaori-senpai to become my Onii-chan. But wait, if ever Onii-chan and Kaori-senpai end up with each other, then meaning Echizen would be my cousin-in-law?

No. Kumiko, that's bad. Think positive. At least, they'd get a happy ever after.

Unlike me, who doesn't know who should I choose. Whether it would be Fuji-senpai or Seiichi-kun... But oh!!!

Why do I have to worry about it. They said that they could wait!

But then, the question would be: How long are they willing to wait for me?

I mean, Seiichi-kun said that he can wait but I should not make him wait long. And Fuji-senpai said something like that, too!

I shook my head.

I have to stop with these thoughts first.

"Tezuka Kumiko!"

"Hai?"

I asked as I stood up, then the whole class laughed at me,

"Tezuka-chan, even if you have good grades with this subject, but please, at the least, try to act like you're paying attention, and if you're daydreaming, don't make it too obvious. OK?"

I nodded at what Izumi-sensei said,

"Hai, sensei. Gomen nassai."

"Maa, maa, I can't stand hurting pretty cute girls like you. I'll just give you some more homework. Is that fine?"

The sensei said as I widened my eyes but, oh well. It's my fault.

I sighed at this and nodded,

"Hai sensei."

I sat down as he nodded and continued on his lesson.

A few more homework won't hurt, right?

* * *

**Normal POV**

A couple more classes ended during the morning, and here we are at 3-6 Classroom, where the bell just rang a couple of seconds ago,

"YOSHI! Nya! Classes are finished already! Nya! Takeuchi-chan! Takeuchi-chan! Let's go already! Nya! But we'll have to get Oishi first!"

Kikumaru Eiji said as he was the first one to get to the door,

"Ah hai! I'll be following. But, I'll have to get some things first. You could go ahead, Eiji! I'll just follow you to the canteen."

Kaori replied to the redhead who nodded and said,

"Nya! Fujiko! Let's get Oishi!"

"Saa, Eiji, I'll just go with Takeuchi-san. You can go ahead."

Fuji said as Eiji nodded and left while Kaori took something from her bag that caught the attention of her classmates,

"Would that be your younger cousin's jersey, Takeuchi-san?"

A classmate asked as Kaori shook her head while she took her bento and said,

"Fuji-san, I'll go to the canteen already."

"Saa, Takeuchi-san, I'll be going with you."

Fuji said as he took his bento with him while the two went out of the classroom,

"That jersey, Takeuchi-san..."

"Nn?"

"That belongs to Tezuka, right?"

"Ah hai. He let me borrow his last night, since it was raining."

Kaori replied as Fuji nodded and said,

"So, I assume that the two of you are together already, neh?"

The girl stopped on her tracks as Fuji sighed and said,

"So, I am wrong."

Kaori nodded at this as she sighed,

"Take this. I'll tell Tezuka about your problem. Is that fine?"

Fuji said as Kaori looked at him with her eyes widened,

"Don't! That would bother him. So, no. And besides, I know you, Fuji-san. Everything you do has something in return. Wherein, a possibility that it might be to withdraw my support towards Sei-chan to Kumiko-chan. So, no."

"Saa, that's great, isn't it Takeuchi-san?"

"No. It's not. In fact, it rather seems that I have been affected by Inui's influence. Oh, it's just the same with Ren-chan anyways."

Kaori said as she had goosebumps in her skin while the two of them walked until they arrived to their destination.

"Takeuchi-senpai! Fuji-senpai!"

Momoshiro was calling them as Kaori waved to them,

"Momoshiro-san! Kaidoh-san! Chibisuke!!!"

"Saa, it seems you were early today."

Fuji said as they went near the table,

"Hai, Fuji-senpai. We were rather early today. Our sensei for the last period was not there."

Kumiko replied as she looked at Fuji,

"And guess, what Fuji-senpai! Kumiko was day-dreaming earlier that she had her attention called by her teacher!"

Momoshiro said as Kumiko elbowed the 2nd year player,

"Momoshiro-san!"

Kumiko complained as Fuji replied,

"It's OK, Tezuka-chan. But I do hope that you weren't thinking about other guys."

Kumiko just joined his chuckle as Ryoma said,

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka-senpai."

"Echizen-kun, you might want to see the end of the world later, neh?"

Kumiko said as she gave a smile to Echizen,

"There's a 89.3% chance that Tezuka-chan might increase Echizen's training menu."

Inui commented as the others sweatdropped,

"Hoi! Hoi! Sorry, we're late! Oishi was taking a bit longer!"

Eiji said as the Golden Pair arrived,

"Oishi-senpai! Eiji-senpai!"

Their underclassmen called them as the two sat down,

"Where's Onii-chan?"

Kumiko asked as Inui replied,

"There's a 72.6% chance that he was called by a teacher earlier."

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at this and sighed,

"I guess so... But I do wonder why."

They started on their lunch as "Itadakimasu." was heard in different tones,

"So, how did it go yesterday, Fujiko? Tezuka-chan?"

Eiji asked as Kumiko went "Eh?"

"You know, the confession of Fujiko towards Tezuka-chan, nya!"

Eiji said as Oishi said,

"Eiji! Don't!"

"Saa, it went well neh, Tezuka-chan."

"Ah h-hai, F-Fuji-senpai."

Kumiko said as she went beet red,

"So, are you two already in a relationship already?"

The others asked as Fuji replied,

"Saa, she told me to wait for a bit longer. Although I hope it won't take long. Neh, Tezuka-chan?"

"Ah hai, Fuji-senpai."

Kumiko replied as she was still blushing,

"EEEH? So that means..."

"I won the bet!!!!"

Kaori continued Eiji's sentence as she gave a peace sign,

"YOSHI! So, I'll collect my winnings already! Y400 per each!"

Kaori added as she grinned,

"Eh? Bet? What bet?"

Fuji asked as they noticed that flames from hell were visible in his back,

"Iee. It was nothing, though."

Kaori replied as the others sweatdropped,

"Is that so? Oh well. It seems Tezuka's here already."

Fuji said as the others turned around and there was the buchou of the Seigaku Tennis Club, walking towards them,

"I came from the faculty office and was called by the teacher for a project by the Student Council."

Tezuka said as he sat down while the rest nodded,

"Ah, 'Mitsu. By the way, I forgot to return your jersey. Thanks for letting me use it last night."

Kaori said as she threw the jersey towards the brunette,

"Dou itashimashite."

The rest were just staring at the two of them as Kaori coughed which made them return back to eating,

"Oh, Kumiko-chan, before I forget, why did you call last night?"

Kaori asked the younger girl, who turned to her,

"Ah, I was wondering if you were already back, senpai. Especially since it was raining."

"Is that so? Ah, you don't have to worry. I got home safe and sound, thanks to your Onii-chan, neh 'Mitsu."

Kaori turned to the older Tezuka who nodded at this,

"So, does that mean that you and Tezuka are dating already, Takeuchi-chan?"

Eiji asked out of the blue as the others coughed at the question, while some got choked,

"Eto, how do I reply to that? 'Mitsu!!!"

"Eiji, 50 laps around the court later."

"But the-"

"60 laps."

"Chotto ma-"

"70 laps."

"Oishi!!! Waaa... Tezuka... So mean!!!"

Eiji cried as he was being comforted by his doubles partner while Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed at the sight.

"Saa, Tezuka, it seems Takeuchi-san passed Eiji's question to you. How do you reply to it?"

Fuji asked as the others looked at them and forgot their lunch,

"I have no reason to reply to that."

Kaori sighed at this as the others continued eating their lunch,

'I should've known.'

She thought as she looked at the sky.

"But if I have to reply to that, then it would be a yes."

The others choked on their food.

* * *

The day has passed easily and Kaori was still thinking on what happened earlier during lunch,

"Saa, it seems you're still thinking of what happened earlier..."

Fuji whispered as Kaori blushed at his words,

"I can never get away especially with a 'tensai' like you, over there, neh Fuji."

Fuji chuckled at Kaori's words as he tried to focused or rather, acted on trying to focus to the lesson.

* * *

It was already practice time for both of the Tennis Clubs, and currently, Kaori was just about to change her attire for practice, when a certain ringtone was heard.

_**When I was driving in the night, kizukeba mada tashika ni hora sora ni twilight, hikari ga naku toma na-**_

"Moshi moshi. Aka-chan! I have a special song for your Caller ID. What's the problem, Aka-chan? EH? Sei-chan? What do you mean? Seriously? Must tell Kumiko-chan about this! I'll be with Kumiko-chan going there! Ja!"

Kaori said as she put down the phone and rushed to a black-haired girl,

"Aizawa-san, I have to go now. It's really really an emergency. It includes my friends from Rikkai Dai."

"Friends from Rikkai Dai? I never knew you were from Rikkai Dai."

"Now, you know. Anyways, I really really have to go, buchou. It's just emergency. And then, I still have to get Kumiko-chan."

"Tezuka-san's younger sister?"

"Yes. Her. So, please. I'll accept anything but just let me get through this time."

Kaori pleaded as the girl sighed and replied,

"OK. But next practice, you don't get to hit balls. You pick up the balls like the freshmen."

"Eh?"

"What eh? You want to go or not?"

"Ah! Hai! Arigato, Aizawa-san!"

Kaori said as she took her bag and left going to the Boys' Court

* * *

"Kumiko-chan! Is Kumiko-chan here? Where is she?"

Kaori asked as she panted,

"Kaori? Aren't there practices? Kumiko's not yet here."

Tezuka said as he went near with a bottle of water already in his hands earlier,

"Arigato 'Mitsu. Where's Kumiko-chan?"

"Drink the water first. Maybe she might arrive any time now."

"There is a 76.25% chance that Tezuka-chan is still on the way to the courts now..."

Inui said as Kaori drank water from the bottle that Tezuka gave her earlier,

"...But granting that Fuji is not here, as well, there is a 68.36% chance that she is with him now."

Inui added as Kaori choke on the water,

"Eh? K'so. Why does this have to happen now? Ugh... I have to text Kumiko-chan."

Kaori said as she took her phone and sent a message to the younger Tezuka,

"In this time, I hope Kumiko-chan would be able to read the message already."

Kaori said as she closed her phone, hoping that the younger girl might read the message as quickly as possible,

The older brother of Kumiko chose to remain silent as Kaori thought,

'Now would be the time when Kumiko-chan has to choose on either Seiichi or Fuji.'

* * *

jychan: This is definitely a OOC chapter.... Another Tezuka-OOCness brought to you by jychan!!! Hahaha... Oh well, the ending's on the next chaptie... And as promised, it's a double ending... Although if I were to choose, I'd want to have one ending and that would be Seiichi... BUT, I made a promise... Oh well... BUT, what happened to Seiichi??? Waaa!! I don't know if you'll ask me! I don't know yet!!! By the way, the song earlier for Kaori's ringtone for Kirihara Akaya is 'Kitto Daijoubou' by Arashi!!!

Now, I'd like to thank SxStrawberry, oO-Amaya-Oo, SapphireWood, mintry1295, dragon Reverb, fanfic addict anonymous XP, sayume214, unknownplayer, FrenzForever!!! Finally, I've got lots of reviews... T-T (tears of joy!) Reviews! Reviews! They really make my day.... ^_^... So long, minna-san!!!

SxStrawberry: Yes. I accidentally placed Ouran, but don't worry, I already replaced it... My fault!!!

oO-Amaya-Oo: LOL... Hahaha.. My mistake!!! Hahaha... But oh well, I already replaced it!!!

SapphireWood: Really? Thanks! I tried my best! And my best was I guess good, since you told me I'm amazing... I'm feeling like I'm on the top of the world now... Oh, It's ok! By the way, I also have a story on the other site... I have the same penname. If you're interested with my story, just go on.

mintry1295: I was kinda worried that I have made tezuka OOC... And etc... etc... LOL... But oh well, since you said that it was fine, so I guess it was fine...

Dragon Reverb: Oh, it's OK!!! It's OK!!! But I guess, you won't see Tezuka and Nanjiroh fight in this fanfic... Since it's coming to an end, but I may place it on the ending... Who knows... ^_^

fanfic addict anonymous XP: Yup. i seriously and really really pity Kaori for falling for such a stern and stoic guy like tezuka, but he said that they are already dating earlier, and that was OOCness brought to you by jychan.. LOL!!

sayume214: Oh??? hehehe... Adorable? Really? I'll try to make some more fluff... Too bad, I'm ending on the next chaptie.. The double ending, that is!

unknown player: Yes. Fuji has blue eyes, but on the manga, he has brown eyes... I'm more focused on the manga... Hehehe... I hope you didn't mind!!! By the way, I'm ending Bumped on the next chaptie!

FrenzForever: Yes. He confessed. But that was more like of a reply. And there was no feelings, so even in confessing he was just like stern and stoic.. I tried my best to not make him OOC... Huhuhu, but my best was not enough!!! Waaa!!! Oh well, enough with the drama, I've updated already. Hope you liked it!!!


	29. Definitely Seiichikun!

jychan: I don't own Prince Of Tennis!!!.. so please don't sue me!!! All I did was write a fanfic!!! Huhuhu.. And here's Seiichi's ending!

* * *

**_29. Definitely Seiichi-kun!  
_**

* * *

I felt a beep on my bag as I stopped on my tracks,

"What's the problem, Tezuka-chan?"

I look up and saw Fuji-senpai,

"Iee! Nandemonai! There's nothing wrong, Fuji-senpai! I just have a message from someone!"

I replied as I took my cellphone from my bag,

"Oh? Is that so? They might be looking for us already."

"It's alright, Fuji-senpai. It's just a message from..."

I opened the message and it was from,

"Kaori-senpai."

I continued as I read her message.

**From: O-XXX-XXX**

**Kumiko-chan! It's an emergency! Seiichi-kun! We need to go to Rikkai Dai as soon as possible! Something happened. I can't really manage to understand what Aka-chan said, but he said that I should go with you. Please. I know that this would be definitely hurting, Kumiko-chan. But you have to choose between the two of them as of this moment.**

**Kaori-senpai**

I gulped.

But indeed, who should I choose? Would it be Fuji-senpai or Seiichi-kun?

Fuji-senpai who was first to come to my life, or would it be Seiichi-kun who was the first one to confess and cherish me?

I closed my eyes as my knees dropped on the floor,

"What's the problem, Tezuka-chan? Did something happen?"

He asked as I shook my head while he took my phone and read the message,

"Go to him, Kumiko-chan."

Eh?'

"But then, Fuji-senpai! What about you?"

"Iaa. I'm fine. This would only be the time when I would be willing to give you up. I know that you love Yukimura more than you do towards me. I have known that from the start."

Fuji-senpai said as he helped me stand up while he gave me back my phone,

"Arigato Fuji-senpai. Arigato gozaimasu. And also, I'm really really sorry. Hontou ni gomen nassai."

I said as I heard his chuckle,

"Saa, Tezuka-chan, you have to hurry now. Or else, you might not catch Yukimura on whatever happened to him. It might be too late. Go now."

He said as I nodded and left, before saying,

"Excuse me."

I ran towards the gate where I saw Kaori-senpai and Momoshiro,

"Yoshi. It seems Momoshiro might give us a ride. He offered his bike, neh Momoshiro-_kun?_"

Kaori-senpai said as she gave a smile towards Momoshiro with flames from hell with a background,

"Ha-Hai, Takeuchi-senpai! Ja! I still have to go back to practice!"

He said as he left while Kumiko just sweatdropped,

"What? Are you going to ride or not, Kumiko-chan?"

Kaori-senpai asked as I nodded and rode on the back of the bicycle,

"We have to hurry, Kumiko-chan or we might not be able to catch the bus towards Rikkai Dai!"

Kaori-senpai said as she started to peddle, while I sat on the back,

"So, Kumiko-chan, I see that you have indeed, chosen Sei-chan, neh?"

I blushed at her statement but I replied,

"Hai. It's also OK... Fuji-senpai was OK with it."

"Is that so? Then, it's good. I'm quite sure that you're very lucky and good with your decision. I'm sure Seiichi-san's a good choice."

"Seiichi-san? That's new."

"Ah right. The only person that I can call with his whole first name without any honorifics, would be your Onii-chan, Kumiko-chan."

"Eh? So, it's really Kaori-senpai and Onii-chan, already?"

"Ah hai. It has been that way since last night."

"Really? I can't imagine Onii-chan confessing."

"Oh well, he did last night. Except that it was almost like he made a very dull reply to my confession."

She replied as I nodded,

"That bus! That's going to Rikkai Dai! Hang on a bit, Kumiko-chan!"

"EH?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kaori was peddling fast so that they could reach the Bus, which luckily, stopped at a nearby bus stop,

"Senpai, please don't do that again..."

Kumiko said as she went down the bicycle a bit dizzy,

"Hai! hai! Proceed to the bus already!"

Kaori said as she pushed Kumiko to the bus as she rode on the bus,

"So, Kumiko-chan, why did you choose Seiichi-san?"

Kaori asked as they settled on a seat,

"It's because Seiichi-kun has always been there for me. He has always cherished me. He has been the one who's always waiting for me, despite me, still being confused with my feelings between Fuji-senpai and Seiichi-kun. And also, I just noticed that I call Seiichi-kun by his first name, unlike Fuji-senpai..."

Kumiko replied as she was blushing,

"Awh... You look so cute when blushing, Kumiko-chan! I'm so glad that you'll become my sister-in-law in the future!"

Kaori said as she hugged Kumiko, who nodded at this,

"Kaori-senpai, what happened to Seiichi-kun? I wonder if something bad happened."

Kumiko said as she sighed,

"I hope nothing bad happened though. If it weren't for the bad signal, I would have known what happened to Sei-chan."

Kaori said as Kumiko braced herself,

'Kami, please don't let anything bad happen to Seiichi-kun... Please...'

Kumiko thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the bus to reach their stop: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku

* * *

A couple of minutes later and the two girl has reached Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku,

"Seiichi-kun! Where are you? Seiichi-kun!"

Kumiko called as different girls were looking at the two of them,

"Oy, Kumiko-chan. You don't have to shout you know. Look, other people are staring at us..."

Kaori said as Kumiko turned to her senpai and replied,

"But then, I want to see Seiichi-kun as soon as possible. I'm so worried of what had happen to him. I feel so uneasy. Earlier, I could still control it, but now, I can't Kaori-senpai. I can't."

Kaori comforted the girl as she patted her back,

"That's OK, Kumiko-chan. That's OK. I've also felt something like that before. Just take it."

"Kaori-san?"

The two girls turned around to see The Gentleman: Yagyuu Hiroshi,

"Hiro-chan! Hissashiburi, neh!"

"Ah, Yagyuu-san."

"If I am not wrong, you should be Tezuka-san, right? The younger sister of the buchou from Seigaku."

"Ah hai."

"If you're looking for our buchou, he should be at the Tennis Courts."

Yagyuu said as the two nodded,

"I have to go now as I still have an appointment to attend to. Excuse me, Tezuka-san, Kaori-san."

"Ja, Hiro-chan!"

"Sayonara, Yagyuu-san."

The two girls said as Yagyuu nodded and left for the Tennis Courts, where the blue-haired buchou of the RikkaiDai Tennis Club was supposed to be, according to what the Gentleman has said.

"SEI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

Kaori called all over the courts as the Tennis Club Members looked at the two,

"That way, no one would bother. They know me too well."

"Kaori-senpai!!! Eh? Kumiko-san?"

A black-haired boy went near the two as Kaori glomped on the boy,

"AKA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Hissashiburi neh! I really really missed you! Have you always been a good boy eversince I left Rikkai Dai?"

Kaori asked as the Second Year Ace nodded,

"Ah, Kirihara-san. Hissasshiburi desu."

"Ah hai. The last time we saw each other was a bit awkward. But thanks to that, 'Mura-buchou got into high spirits again."

"Oy! Don't be too cocky, you brat. Ah, Kaori-chan. What brings you here? And if I'm not mistaken, Tezuka-chan, neh? What, Kaori-chan, have you finally thought of going on a date with me?"

The trickster asked as he smirked,

" 'Haru-chan! Baka! I'm now going out with the buchou of Seigaku, noh... I would never choose you over 'Mitsu."

POP!

"Eh? Kaori-chan's going out with that stoic guy from Seigaku?"

The self-proclaimed tensai popped out of no where,

"Urusai, Bun-chan. And mind your manners please, we're dating already and his imouto is here, neh, Kumiko-chan?"

"Ah hai. Domo, Marui-san, Niou-san."

"Awh... There's a cute girl here."

Niou said as he winked at Kumiko,

"Oy! Niou-senpai! She's off-limits! She belongs to 'Mura-buchou!!!"

Akaya said as the Regulars looked at Akaya,

"Wait. Now I remember. Yup. Yup. The girl who Yukimura was referring to. The one who was dating that tensai from Seigaku then."

"Eto, Fuji-senpai and I aren't dating! We just went out. But we're not on a relationship."

Kumiko refused as Sanada went near them,

"Tarundoru, Tezuka-san. You should choose already between the two of them. Anyways, why are the Regulars slacking off? TARUNDORU!!! Everyone runs 100 laps around the courts!!!"

Sanada ordered as the Regulars ran for their lives,

"Chotto matte, Sanada-san. Where's Seiichi-kun? I really really need to see him."

Kumiko asked as Sanada turned and pointed to a bench, where indeed, Yukimura Seiichi was sitting down, waving at her,

"Kumiko-chan, go now. It's your turn to speak with Sei-chan. Go on now."

Kaori encouraged the girl who nodded and fought her blush while going towards the bench,

"Kumiko-chan, what brings you here to Rikkai Dai? Is there something that happened? Or perhaps, you're here to reject me already?"

Seiichi asked as Kumiko shook her head and said,

"I-I heard from Kaori-senpai, who was called by Kirihara-san, that something happened to you. And no, I-I w-wasn't here to reject you... infactitwasthetotalopposite."

She said as she blushed red,

"Eh? I didn't get what you said at the last part, Kumiko-chan."

Seiichi said as Kumiko closed her eyes,

"I-In fact, i-it was the t-total op-p-posite."

She stuttered as Seiichi smiled and hugged her,

"Is that so? I'm glad for that, Kumiko-chan. But wait, how did Fuji handle that?"

"Fuji-senpai said that he'd accept a 'no' just for this time."

Kumiko replied as she sat down,

"Is that so? I'm really, really glad, Kumiko-chan."

"E-Eto.... Hontou ni daisuki, Seiichi-kun... Hontou desu..."

She said as Seiichi sighed and said,

"You don't have to force yourself, Kumiko-chan. But I'm glad that you still said your feelings."

Kumiko said as she turned to be greeted by the lad's violet orbs,

"Seiichi-kun..."

Kumiko's lips were met by Seiichi's as soon as the regulars were not looking at them,

"Aishiteru, Kumiko-chan."

"Nnn! Aishite Imasu, Seiichi-kun!"

"Really?"

"Nnn! I'm serious about it."

Kumiko said as the two of them smiled at each other. For who would've known that this two have met just because of one being **Bumped**.

* * *

jychan: This is definitely the real ending... I chose Seiichi so, I'm really really sorry to those who expected for a Double Ending... I'm really really sorry! For those who expected for Fuji... I'm really really sorry... It's just that Seiichi-kun, you know... He's on the top of my top 10 bishie list.. . So, I'm really really sorry!!! Sumimasen!!!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, flamed, added this story to their Story Alert, Favorite Story and also added me in their Author Alert and Favorite Author! I am so happy, thankful and grateful for always supporting Bumped. Arigato GOZAIMASU!!!

Dragon Reverb: Gomen ne! I wasn't able to include that in the story!!! I'm really really sorry!!!

fanfic addict anonymous XP: Yep. It's definitely the end... The end.... The end... I'll take a break first... Then, proceed to add another story... Actually, to be frank, if I include Bumped, I'm updating 3 stories... Heheheh

sayume214: Thank you!!! Thank you very much!!! Yah. Too much suspense....

mintry1295: Yes. The suspense might have killed you. Here's the final chaptie!!!

oO-Amaya-Oo: Yah. It's too hard to pick between two bishies... Oh well, Seiichi did not die... But I do wonder what happened and Aka-chan called up Kaori-chan... Neh?

FrenzForever: Yup. it's too difficult... Neh? Neh... hahaha... but oh well, she chose Seiichi.. So that's it!


End file.
